The Story of Lilith Pierce
by TheDhampir
Summary: There was a reason Katherine faked her death in 1864: she was pregnant. Now it's 2011, how will Damon react to finding out about his twin daughters?
1. Yes Miss Katherine

**A/N**

**I just thought of this with a friend the other day and I really wanted to write it. This chapter won't end at a cliffhanger but the next one will. This is just ****a setting the story up type thing. Here's chapter one!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter One: Yes Miss Katherine

**Lilith**'s **P**oint **O**f **V**iew

I've never met my father. All my mother told me is that she wasn't in love with him like he thought she was. She loved his brother, my biological uncle. So she didn't know what to tell him what happened when she became pregenant with me and my sister. My mother turned them both into vampires, told them to get along, and left. I'm not her only daughter, she had a daughter when she was human. Surley she's long dead now.

Anna's been my best friend since birth. She's only older than me by about twohundred years. We've never been apart except for the past few months. She's been looking for her mother. It's been eight months. But she still hasn't returned.

* * *

I turned on my radio full blast and _Billionare _by Travie McCoy started playing. The door slammed shut behind me as I pulled out a book to start reading. "Lil!" I heard from downstairs. It was my twin sister, Ziela. We look totally different from each other but we like some of the same things. She burst into my room and turned off my radio, her chocolate brown hair shiney in the sunlight and her brown eyes filled with laughter. Z's face is otherwise different from our mothers. All they share is hair and eyes. Ziela's face was softer than mine while our mother and I had angular faces. She must have gotten that from our father. "I saw the _cutest _guy today at the grill!"

I did say _some _of the same things right? This was one of the things that we could never agree on. What makes a cute guy?

Niether one of us knows why we moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia. All mom said was that she knew someone in town. "Did you really?" I asked nonchalantly. "What was he like?"

"Well," _Oh no, _I thought. _I've unleashed the girly speech. _"He has dark hair and greenish eyes. He was talking to someone named Bonnie and playing pool with someone named Matt. But that's not all! I caught his name too! Jeremy Gilbert."

I gasped. The Gilberts hunted us when we were younger. It was just after the Civil War. My eyes widened and Ziela continued. "But his is so cute! I'm going to ask him out. Any tips?"

Z may be the guy crazy one, but she's never been on a date in the entirety of her onehundred-thirty and some years. I, on the other hand, apparently had the hair and eyes of my father and could get any guy to compliment me. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my ice-blue eyes were glinting with humor, obviously something I didn't get from my mother, she had no humor whatsoever, and my black hair, the color of a crow's wings, was hanging loosely over my left shoulder. "Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

I pulled out a stick of chapstick from my vanity drawer and grabbed my coat. "I'm going hunting." I announced. "You wanna come Z?"

Ziela shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. I just went hunting yesterday."

"Suit yourself," I muttered. "Stay out of my room," I called over my shoulder before closing and locking the front door behind me.

* * *

I walked up the steps to the front door and went to grab my key. It wasn't in my pocket.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see a man, he looked about twenty three, with blue eyes and dark hair. "Do you need any help?" He asked, stopping.

"I've got it." He looked so familiar.

His eyes glinted with humor. "You sure?" He took a step toward me and I checked my other pocket. "You look like you're struggling." The man ran gracefully up the five steps to where I was. "I'm Damon." He stuck out his hand and I shook it gently. He looked down and I followed his gaze.

"Stupid key," I muttered, bending down to pick up the small piece of steel that had fallen out of my pocket and unlocking the door.. "Thanks Damon." I added, loud enough for him to hear. "I'm Lilith."

"Well I hope to see you around." He said. I binked and he was gone.

I walked into the house and my mother was sitting on the couch and reading this month's Vogue. "I have to tell you something, Lilith." She put down her magazine and looked me in the eye. "Anna's dead." I felt like I couldn't breath. "She was killed by a Gilbert." My thoughts flickered to the boy that Ziela had described. Jeremy. Could it have been him?

I decided to ask mom a question that Ziela and I hadn't had the courage to ask before. "Why did we move here?" My voice wavered as I continued. "Was there a reason or did you just do one more selfish thing so that we couldn't have any real friends?"

"Lilith Pierce!" Her voice rose. "You will never talk to me that way again!"

I mocked ever servant she had at that moment. It would probably get me killed, but what would it matter? The only friend I ever had is dead, my mother doesn't care about me, my father doesn't know I exsist and my sister only cares about one person, the person that had most likely killed said only friend ever. "Yes Miss Katherine."

**A/N**

**So...**

**Was my introduction of Katherine too harsh?**

**Who should find out what first: Lilith who her father is or her father the fact that he is a father?**

**Do you like it? Hate it? Barely tolerate any spelling errors? I must know!**

**One last thing: Do you understand that I will reference some season two moments?**

**Now go click that little blue button on the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think. Come on! Click it!**

**I'll probably update again today but only if I get a review. So review!**

**Peace In!**


	2. Punishment

**A/N**

**Here's chapter two! I didn't get any reviews yet (it's only been one day) but I've had 80 views! So I decided to write another chapter. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Two: Punishment

_Previously:_

_I mocked every servant she had at that moment. It would probably get me killed, but what would it matter? The only friend I ever had is dead, my mother doesn't care about me, my father doesn't know I exsist and my sister only cares about one person, the person that had most likely killed said only friend ever. "Yes Miss Katherine."_

**Lilith**'s **P**oint **O**f **V**iew

My mother's eyes burned into mine. "Lilith." I held her gaze and tried to hide the fact that I was terrified. "Go to your room. I will speak with you later."

"No." It was a single simple word, but it sent my mother over the edge.

"Lilith Dessdamona Pierce." I moved my eyes from hers. She said my name in a monotone but it was menacing just the same.

"Yes ma'am." I sprinted to my room and grabbed a messenger bag. My hands mechanically stuffed my two skirts and three pairs of jeans into the largest pocket along with ten t-shirts of various colors and my shirt from my first concert. It was only three years ago but it felt like a century since my mother did that one nice thing for me. I got to see my all-time favorite band, Three Days Grace. I forced my shoes back on when I realized that I had taken them off out of habit.

A small rock was tossed against the window and I stuffed my bag into my closet before going to see who throught the pebble in question.

I opened the window and looked out to see Damon with a handfull of rocks and a hand poised to throw another one.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, knowing very well that my mother would most likely hear me anyway.

"Why are we whispering?"

I laughed. "I asked first."

"I heard someone yelling. Was it your mom?"

I nodded. "Why do you care?"

"Because you remind me of someone I used to know." I tilted my head to the side. "Me!"

I laughed again. "I'll be down in a second." I grabbed my white denim skirt out of my bag and switched out my jeans and t-shirt with it and my concert tee before lifting my left leg over the window and dropping from my second story window gracefully. "What do you want?"

"I know how mad mothers can get. You should appreciate her though. You might not have her for too long."

"What do you mean?" I was genuinely confused and he could tell.

"My mother died when I was eight. I feel worse for my brother thought. He was only three."

"That's terrible."

He began to walk away and got about ten feet away before turning to look at me. "You coming or not?"

A grin spread accross my face and I ran to where he was. "Definitely."

* * *

We were walking through the forest as a shortcut. It was after dark and my mother, no matter how little she cared, was probably wondering where I was. "I had fun." I said. "Thanks for getting me away from my mom for the rest of the afternoon."

Damon laughed. "Well, I know you'd probably do the same for me if you were in my situation. So, who was Anna?"

I stopped in my tracks. "She was my best friend. My only friend really. We moved a lot. Why?"

"I- I heard your mother talking about her. Who is your mom anyway? She sounds really familiar."

"Katherine Pierce." Damon gasped. I took note of his reaction for later. "You probably wouldn't know her. This is the first time we've ever been to Virginia."

"Oh." He sounded relieved. "Must have been another Katherine Pierce that I knew then. How'd you get your name?"

"It was an inside joke." Why was I opening up to him? He was obviously human, I could tell by the way he acted, but there was something in him that screamed _I know_. "It means fallen demon of the night. My mom said my middle name means 'of the devil' but I'm not her favorite daughter so I'm not sure if I can trust her on that."

"It does." We started moving again. "Unless it's spelled differently than D-E-S-S-D-E-M-O-N-A."

"It is spelled differently." I took a breath. "D-E-S-S-D-A-M-O-N-A" it felt like I had recited the spelling thousands of times before. "My sister's middle name is spelled wierd too. S-T-E-F-A-N-Y. My mom said she named us for a pair of brothers that she knew before she became pregnant."

"Well," Damon started to trail off but found his train of thought again. "Your middle name has my name in it. And my brother's name is Stefan. That odd to you?"

"Kinda." I ran to the spot below my window as soon as my house came into view. "I'll hopefully see you again." My hands gripped the side of the house and pulled my up to my window. I pulled my leg over the window sill again and collapsed in my bed, only to be shaken awake by my mother moments later.

"Where have you been?" She wasn't angry, only worry filled her eyes.

"I've been with a friend."

"What was that friend's name?"

"Damon." For some reason I felt like I had done something wrong.

"Does he have a brother?" I was confused but answered her question anyway.

"Yeah, Stefan." I was still confused when my mother's face turned from worry to shock.

"Damon Salvatore." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Did you know him?"

"Yes," she was smiling now. "He's your father."

**Damon**'s **P**oint **O**f **V**iew

I froze when I heard Katherine speak. I had known Lilith was a vampire from the moment I first saw her, she just didn't know I was one. My laughter was barely held in as she lied through her teeth at the beginning of the night. "Where have you been?" I've never heard Katherine worried before.

"I've been with a friend." At least Lilith had enough sense to not lie to her mother's face.

"What was that friend's name?"

"Damon."

"Does he have a brother?"

"Yeah, Stefan." Lilith sounded confused at her mother's reaction.

"Damon Salvatore." It wasn't a question.

"Did you know him?" She seemed more confused now, after our conversation earlier that made sense.

"Yes," Katherine sounded like she was crying. "He's your father."

**A/N**

**I couldn't decide who should find out first so I had them find out at the same time... Is that okay with you guys?**

**This chapter: Like it? Hate it? Barely tolerate any gammatical and spelling errors? Click the blue button below.**

**A few more questions:**

**What do you think Stefan will say?**

**What is Lilith's reaction? Damon's?**

**Why wasn't Ziela in this chapter? (she wasn't part of the main plot. There, one less question for you guys.)**

**I have a great idea for the next chapter but I probably won't get around to updating until Wednesday or later. I'm in high school so I have tons of homework and I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday so... yeah.**

**Let me know what you think please! Come on! Click! Give me my first review on this story! I need some encouragement or I won't update at all. Yes I just treatened to discontinue the story! Review please!**

**Peace In!**


	3. Uncle Stefan

**A/N**

**I know, I'm evil, I haven't updated in a while. So I made this chapter long and funny! Prepare for humor, humor, and some drama as Stefan finds out she's an uncle.**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Three: Uncle Stefan

_Previously:_

_"Damon Salvatore." It wasn't a question._

_"Did you know him?" She seemed more confused now, after our conversation earlier that made sense._

_"Yes," Katherine sounded like she was crying. "He's your father."_

**Lilith**'s **P**oint **O**f **V**iew

I gasped just as I heard a gasp from below my window. "But," I began. "Damon's human!"

"No I'm not." Damon had jumped through my still open window and went to stand by my mother. "But that just means I'm a really good actor and your mother doesn't know my number anymore as I obviously didn't know." He paused. "Either." He turned to my mother as he finished his sentence. "When were you going to tell me? Next chance you had or were you going to put it off for as long as possible?"

"Don't take it personally." I told him, glaring at my mother. "She doesn't tell me anything either."

"Lilith Dessdamona Pierce," her voice rose but I continued.

"I didn't even know we were moving until she told us to get in the car and be prepared to take the long drive from Maryland to Virginia."

"Lilith," I doubted her voice could get any louder.

"Plus," I continued even though I probably wouldn't live to the next morning. "She probably knew that Anna was dead before we even decided to move." I didn't take out my frustration on my mother very often but it felt good to finally let it all out.

"LILITH DESSDAMONA PIERCE!" Okay, I probably shouldn't have gone that far with it, but it's hard to stop when you start. "I will not put up with that attitude in my house." She had a murderous look in her eye that Damon, who I guess I should be calling 'dad', noticed too.

"How about I take her for the weekend?" Thank you dad for helping me to not be murdered by my mother. "I'll take her off your hands and we can bond?"

I nodded. "That would be fun."

"She should be punished, not gifted with fun." I cringed at the look on my mother's face.

"Can't you just let her have a good time for once?" He looked, frankly, pissed. "All you've ever done for her is let her go to one concert. Now her best friend is dead and you want to punish her?"

Ziela came around the corner. "Who are you?" She was staring at Damon and noticing the tension in the room.

Our mother stared Damon down for more than a minute before replying. "He's your father, and Lilith is staying with him for the weekend."

Silence filled the room and Damon headed for the window. "We could go out the door," I muttered, grabbing my bag from my closet and heading in the opposite direction.

"But the window's more fun." Was it weird that my dad was more whiny than I was?

"Very true," I ran toward the window and jumped out past him.

He chuckled and turned to my mother. "See you Monday."

* * *

I followed my father across town to an old boarding house. "Home sweet home," he muttered. "I wonder if Uncle Stefan's home or if he's with Elena." The way he said 'Elena' made me wonder if there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Who's Elena?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

"Elena is -"

"Damon!" I heard a guy's voice coming from the house. "Who are you talking to? She better not know our little secret or you will be killed. By me!"

"She knows." Dad called back. I giggled, earning a weird look. "But only because she's one of us, _Stefan_." He put emphasis on Stefan's name, letting me know that this was my uncle. Boring, stubborn and probably over-protective. "As I was saying," He continued. "Elena Gilbert," I gasped inaudibly. "Is Stefan's girlfriend, I killed her brother once." I raised an eyebrow. "Your mom ticked me off."

"No seriously," Stefan asked. "Who is she?"

"This," dad hesitated. "Is Lilith Dessdamona Pierce." He looked to me. "Salvatore-Pierce?" I shrugged.

"You haven't answered my question, technically."

"Well you didn't let me finish." In hindsight, I probably should have seen the sibling argument coming. "She's my acquaintence? Family friend?"

"Dad! Stop dodging!"

Stefan looked like he was going to pass out. "She's your _daughter_!" He took a breath. "Who's the mother?"

"Hehehe, funny story actually. You're not going to believe it." Dad chuckled awkwardly. "Her mom is someone you know... and don't like all that much. And looks similar to Elena. And-"

"_Katherine!_"

"Okay, maybe you are going to believe it."

"She's _Katherine's _daughter!"

"I'm glad you understand."

"Damon!"

Something clicked in my head. "What do you mean _looks similar to Elena_?"

Uncle Stefan muttered something I couldn't quite catch.

"Elena is a doppelganger." At least he's a good enough father to fill me in.

"A who-what now?"

"A doppelganger is someone who looks exactly like someone else."

"When can I meet her?"

**A/N**

**There's chapter three! I know I said I'd update but I never got around to it. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll get to the rest of the weekend soon.**

**Peace In!**


	4. The Doppelganger Finds Out

**A/N**

**Whoop****, two chapters in one day! Enjoy chapter four! I edited it during lunch.**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Four: The Doppelganger Finds Out

_Previously:_

_"Elena is a doppelganger." At least he's a good enough father to fill me in._

_"She's a who-what now?"_

_"A doppelganger is someone who looks exactly like someone else."_

_"When can I meet her?"_

Lilith's Point Of View

My father stared at me blankly. "What?" I asked.

"You want to meet the person who looks exactly like your mother? Shouldn't you change it up? Just a bit? We could always meet her brother first if you want... though he's not technically her brother. They're cousins... but he still doesn't know that so... I'll stop talking now." Wow, Uncle Stefan, just wow.

"Nah, I'll just meet Elena first. I can always meet her brother – who's not her brother – later. Who is her brother anyway?"

"Jeremy Gilbert." Dad said. "He's the one I killed once, remember?" I held back a shudder. Should I ask about Anna?

"Elena would kill you if you brought that up though, just a warning." Yup, I was right, Uncle Stefan is overprotective.

"So?" I asked. "I'm half-vampire, I'll be fine."

"Only half?" Not only was Uncle Stefan overprotective, but he was confused too. Great.

"Well, two vampires can't procreate." I stated. "Dad was human when mom was…" I trailed off. They got the gist of things alright.

"Well then." Dad looked like he didn't want to go over there all that much. "We should probably get going if you want to meet her. It's-" he looked at his watch. "10 o' clock. Never mind. You can always go meet her and Jeremy tomorrow. Let's get you settled in."

"Is she staying here?"

"Only for the weekend." I muttered. "Unfortunately. Mom - Katherine - doesn't let me have much fun. But "Oh Ziela, whatever can I do for my favorite daughter in the whole wide world." Gag."

"Who's Ziela?" We should probably fill Stefan in a little bit.

"My sister." I paused. "My _twin _sister. My twin that looks nothing like me whatsoever."

"_Twins_?"

"Please," dad started. "Keep in mind that I didn't even meet them until today."

"Stefan! Damon!" A girl's voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw mom running towards us. Only it wasn't mom. I could hear her heartbeat.

"Wow," I said under my breath. "You weren't kidding when you said she looked exactly like mom."

"Do I look like a person who goes around kidding with people?" It was a rhetorical question but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

Dad smirked just as I did and it clicked for me. _That's _why he looked so familiar. I could see myself in him. My smirk turned to a smile and Elena ran up.

"Who's this?"

"Um..." Dad looked like he wanted to dodge some more questions.

"Don't dodge the question this time!" I said, annoyed. "Just tell her who I am."

"She's Lilith Dessdamona Pi-"

"Salvatore."

"_Salvatore_-Pierce." He took a breath. "She's my daughter... that I just found out about today." Dad added the last part under his breath.

"Your daughter? _Your_ daughter? Ha. Stop kidding around Damon."

"Do I look like a person who goes around kidding with people?" Once again, it was a rhetorical question, but once again, I answered anyway.

"Yes!" All three of them were silent, so I continued. "And I'm a twin. Apparently Ziela saw Jeremy at the Grill today and he's - quote - "the _cutest _guy" - apparently like in the history of time? I really don't know, I kinda tuned her out after I heard "Gilbert". I guess it's a vamp thing."

"A vamp thing to what? Tune out?"

"Hate Gilberts."

"Oh."

My eyes widened slightly. "No offense or anything! I was physically two when they slayed all the vampires in mystic falls. It's just a grudge I hold I guess. I'm really sorry if I offen-"

Dad cut me off. "So, before she goes ranting her life story, which we could all hear later if we have time, we should get her moved into the spare room."

"Which one?" Uncle Stefan asked, taking my bag.

"Black or pink?" Dad asked me. Then as an afterthought: "Why do we have a spare room painted pink anyway?"

"Black!" I hated pink. "I hate pink. Ziela's room is pink and I'd never step foot in there, even if my life depended on it."

"To the black one Stefan!"

"Thank you Uncle Stefan!"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" Elena asked.

"Uh," dad hesitated, confirming my suspicions from earlier. "Sure?" It was more of a question than it should be.

"Yes." I said for him. "And I want to meet what Ziela thinks is cute."

"Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Damon."

Elena left and I spoke as soon as she was out of earshot. "You like her don't you?" I didn't even give him the chance to answer. "Of course you do, I always know who likes who. And I'm always right."

"Give me one other example? And prove it!"

"Mom says she never loved you, but I can tell she's lying because she won't look at me, and she doesn't tell Ziela that. She would never lie to her perfect Ziela."

He froze. "Can we not talk about your mom?" Dad looked almost angry. "I don't need a recap of how she felt. Okay?"

"Okay." I muttered. "Sorry. We can change the subject now." He was silent. "So, how big is my room?"

"Very big. And right next to mine. Uncle Stefan is down the hall."

I started spouting off more questions. "Can I stay every weekend? What would you say if Ziela wanted to stay with you? Is the pink room bigger?"

"We'll ask your mother, you could live here if you want, just follow my rules that I'll set in place at a later date. I'd say "Hell no" and no, the pink room is not bigger than the black room."

I started another round of questions. "What are the rules? Can I have friends over if I want? Can I go to school? Why does there have to be rules?"

"Rule number one: no more questions." I nodded. "Rule number two: Yes you can have friends over -but no parties without permission from me, Stefan _and_ your mother." I sighed but nodded again. "Rule number three: Have fun." I smiled. "Rule number four: If you go to school, you can't fail any classes or I'll kick you out." I widened my eyes and nodded, I would not want to be kicked out. "Rule number five: Follow the rules, they are there because I say so." He smirked. "Any questions."

"You said that rule number one was 'no more questions'." I stated.

"Thanking you for following rules number one and five." We got to the house and he opened the door. It was nice -not as nice as mom's place, but still, it was up there. "Follow me and we can get you settled in." We got halfway up the stairs when he stopped. "Rule number six: Bed at eleven except on school nights. On school nights it's nine." It took all my will power to not ask why he was adding more rules.

We got the rest of the way up the stairs and went down the hallway. Dad opened the door on the end and showed me inside. It was bigger than my room at mom's -which I was grateful for, my room at mom's was tiny because Ziela got first pick. The bed was queen size and had blood red sheets with a jet black blanket. "Sweet!" I squealed. "This is awesome!" I jumped up onto the bed. But before I could start jumping:

"Rule number seven:" I groaned. "No jumping on the bed." He paused and smirked. "Unless you take your shoes off first."

"Whoo!" I took off my sneakers and jumped up and down.

I got down after about five minutes and finally took a real look around the room. Three walls were blood red and the fourth was the same black as the blanket. The ceiling was silver and the carpet was the same. "Rule number eight:" I rolled my eyes. "No spilling on the nice carpet. Rule number nine: no more rules."

The closet doors were painted black (it was on one of the red walls) and all my stuff was in there. The clock by my bed said 10:45 and I turned to my dad. "Good night!" I jumped into bed and was asleep before I even hit the pillow.

**A/N**

**It's a lot longer than any of my other chapters, but that's because I worked on it all study hall (which I have three times a week, so expect updates.). I can also work on it if I have free time in marketing (so three days a week, the same three days but still). I'll have another chapter up by friday to make up for the two months I didn't update.**

**Peace In!**


	5. Damon's Thoughts

**A/N**

**Here's chapter five... even though I said I'd have it up on Friday and ended up not writing until today, Monday. I have a doctors appointment after school today and then I have dinner with my grandparents. Tomorrow I have a speech to do in English (boo) so I'll be focusing on that. I'll try to update on Wednesday but I can't make any promises. Sorry for the rant (and the fact that this chapter is really short) and enjoy the new chapter!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Five: Damon's Thoughts

_Previously:_

_"Rule number seven:" I groaned. "No jumping on the bed." He paused and smirked. "Unless you take your shoes off first."_

_"Whoo!" I took off my sneakers and jumped up and down._

_I got down after about five minutes and finally took a real look around the room. Three walls were blood red and the fourth was the same black as the blanket. The ceiling was silver and the carpet was the same. "Rule number eight:" I rolled my eyes. "No spilling on the nice carpet. Rule number nine: no more rules."_

_The closet doors were painted black (it was on one of the red walls) and all my stuff was in there. The clock by my bed said 10:45 and I turned to my dad. "Good night!" I jumped into bed and was asleep before I even hit the pillow._

Damon's Point Of View

_I have a daughter. _I thought. _Scratch that, I have two daughters. I have freaking TWINS! Why didn't Katherine tell me? She had all this time from when she turned me to when she was stalking Stefan at the Bon Jovi concert, to when she kissed me, to when she told me she never loved me. And she didn't even mention the fact that we had freaking kids‽ _(**A/N This symbol is called an interrobang and is just and exclamation point (!) and a question mark (?) combined. Just saying. sorry for the interruption.**)

I was laying in my bed, on my bed really. Stefan's week to do the laundry and he always does his sheets first. _And Elena thought I was joking‽ Anna. _Why did that name cross my mind just then? It was one of my more random day, I'll admit. But Anna? I guess I was thinking about what Katherine was saying to Lilith before we skipped for the afternoon. Katherine knew John killed Anna. But she just said "A Gilbert." What if Lilith thought Elena killed Anna? Or Jeremy? At least I could vouch for them. But would she believe me?

I went on like this for about an hour, if was midnight when I last checked the clock. Then I fell asleep on my empty mattress.

**A/N**

**I know, it's short. And I had an A/N inside the story too (I only have those in there every once in a while.) I'll start working on chapter six now but I only have half an hour before the end of school. Hooray! for study hall. The next chapter will be up on Wednesday at the latest.**

**Peace In!**


	6. What Ziela Thinks Is Cute

**A/N**

**Back to Lilith's point of view. Enjoy chapter six!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Six: What Ziela Thinks is Cute

_Previously:_

Anna. _Why did that name cross my mind just then? It was one of my more random days, I'll admit. But Anna? I guess I was thinking about what Katherine was saying to Lilith before we skipped for the afternoon. Katherine knew John killed Anna. But she just said "A Gilbert." What if Lilith thought Elena killed Anna? Or Jeremy? At least I could vouch for them. But would she believe me?_

_I went on like this for about an hour, it was __midnight__ when I last checked the clock. Then I fell asleep on my empty mattress._

Lilith's Point Of View

When I woke up, I immediately knew it was Saturday, and I almost started cheering. I wouldn't see mom until Monday! Well, I'd see her doppelganger today but that's not the same thing. I glanced over to the clock on my stereo, it said 8:28. Carefully removing my feet from within the confines of the comforter that had gotten tangled around my legs, I stepped down onto the soft silver carpet.

Then I froze.

Along with seeing my mother's doppelganger today, I would be meeting her brother, who'd probably killed my best friend. _I'll worry about that when the time comes. _I told myself. It's not like I'd be seeing him right away this morning. Right?

I heard someone from the next room over and walked silently over to the door. It creaked as I pulled it open and I looked down to find my bag sitting there, I'd missed it when I came in the night before. I grabbed it and set it on my bed before seeking out my father. "Dad?" I said quietly, after walking part way down the hall, I knew he'd hear me anyway.

"What?" He whispered from behind me.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked, without turning around.

"I don't know." He was still whispering.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked, in my normal voice, as I turned around. His hair was messy, as if he'd tossed and turned last night, and his eyes held a mischievous glint in them. "I meant to take one yesterday but I ended up going to the grill instead. You were there, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." He rolled his eyes. "You can use mine. I'm not planning on taking one." He opened the door that was right beside him and pointed out the towels. "Beware, we have a wolf issue. They've been known to break in too." I must have looked confused because he explained. "Sorry, just a little werewolf humor. I'll introduce you to one later."

I nodded and went back into the guest room. Would it be considered my room, at least for the weekend? I made a mental note to ask dad later.

My bag was still on the bed where I left it, and I grabbed my blue t-shirt that was the exact color of my eyes, my black jeans, a white bra with matching underwear, and a pair of socks. I showered quickly and wrapped the black towel, that dad had pointed out, around me.

I quickly put my clothes on and then towel dried my hair. _Great, _I thought. _Now I have to go meet the friend killer._ Why was Jeremy the first thing that popped into my mind, you ask? Well consider this, I had just found out the day before that my best friend had been killed by a Gilbert, the Gilberts being the worst family to know if you're a vampire because they'll most likely kill you, and now I was meeting Jeremy Gilbert. I wonder how I felt at this moment. And I say this with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I pulled my hair back with a black scrunchy without brushing it and twisted my hair to get the extra water out over the sink. "I'm ready," I called, walking into the hall and throwing the towel into a hamper. "Let's go." I was suddenly more excited.

"Alright." Dad was downstairs, whispering up to me.

"Stop whispering." I whispered back.

"Hypocrite." He whispered. I tried not to giggle and ran down the stairs. "Do you want a waffle?" Dad pointed to a red plate with a fresh waffle on it, drenched with syrup and topped with a pad of butter.

"Yum," I said, declining when he offered bacon. "I'm a vegetarian, when it comes to human food at least. I kill enough animals with my vampire half, thank you."

He shrugged. "More for me." Then he seemed to realize what I said. "Are you sure we're related?"

I decided to fake him out. "No, mom said she'd been with so many guys at that point that she doesn't even remember most of their names." I had trouble keeping a straight face and ended up smirking within seconds. Dad widened his eyes just the same. "Kidding," I said. He rolled his eyes and I ate the waffle in seconds. "Can we go now?" He nodded and put my plate in the sink before flashing to the front door and holding it open.

I purposefully took my time getting up, checking my hair, making sure my shirt hung right and walking to the door. "Sometime today please." Dad was annoyed.

"It's nine o' clock," I said. "We've got plenty of time."

He hustled me to the car never the less. "I'd like to get there before Uncle Stefan gets a chance to join us," dad muttered under his breath. "He's dating Elena so he gets to see her all the time; you're meeting her officially, meaning the rest of the town can know you know each other, and you're meeting Jeremy, her kid brother that probably won't like you because you're related to me."

_At least the feeling will be mutual then, _I thought, and then out loud, I said: "Why is that?"

"I killed him once." He looked slightly confused. "Has this not been covered yet? Just don't mention it, he and Elena will probably kill you. And if you survive, you'll be grounded." He smirked and I sighed.

"What can I talk about?"

"Vampires, werewolves, your mom and doppelganger stuff, Anna: if you're up to it, your sister, pretty much anything as long as their aunt Jenna isn't in the room."

"Did Jeremy know Anna?" I wanted to know if this murderer got to know his victims first or if I would be a likely victim.

"Yeah," dad sounded sad. "They dated for a while. I was the one that told Jeremy she was killed. Then he," he hesitated, obviously thinking about whether he should tell me or not. "Well, you can ask Jeremy what he did then."

"Who killed Anna?" I asked. _So Jeremy didn't kill her?_

"Jeremy's Uncle, Jon Gilbert. I was, uh, there, in the basement when he staked her. Spoiler alert: He's also Elena's biological father." We pulled up to a house and I got out of the car. The house wasn't all the big, but it was definitely beautiful. I could see someone look out from a window on the second floor for a split second before they moved.

Elena came out the front door and began talking immediately. "There you guys are! Even Jeremy's already awake and ready." She smirked. _Weak, _I thought. _I can smirk so much better than that._

"Where is Indiana Jones anyway?" Dad asked. It must have been an inside joke. "I wanted to thank him for helping me find the moonstone."

"First," Elena began, "he doesn't like it when you call him Indiana Jones."

"Well then. His loss; I guess I can't make up anymore cool nicknames for Jeremy."

"Second," Elena continued, "you snap his neck, I snap yours. Clear?" He voice sounded like mom's did when she was mad, I almost nodded myself, but dad did for me.

"I hear you loud and clear."

"Third," Elena concluded, "He's in his room. Go ahead and thank him for disobeying me." Dad left and I was left alone with Elena. "So, who's your mom?"

"Katherine." I was getting used to this question. Dad came out with, who I assumed was, Jeremy following closely behind. "So," I muttered, barely loud enough for myself to hear. "Ziela and I can agree on what makes a cute guy for once."

**A/N**

**Here's a slightly longer chapter than normal because chapter five was so short. I'll have chapter seven up next Wednesday. I don't have school Friday and I probably won't get anything done this weekend. Please review!**

**Peace In!**


	7. Best, Weekend, Ever

____

**_A/N_**

**_Hello Fanfiction readers! It's been longer than usual since I last updated. I just wanted to start off with some random facts. This first one has been bugging me since I rewatched season one. Has anyone else noticed that Jeremy is fourteen in the first episode, fifteen in the second episode, and then sixteen in season two, while no one else (including the humans) ages a day? The other one really is a fact about the show. Damon's crow (who I named Fredric), is played by a raven named Elijah. Enough facts, here's the chapter._**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Seven: Best. Weekend. Ever. AKA Father-Daughter Bonding

_Previously:_

_"First," Elena began, "he doesn't like it when you call him __Indiana__ Jones."_

_"Well then. His loss; I guess I can't make up anymore cool nicknames for Jeremy."_

_"Second," Elena continued, "you snap his neck, I snap yours. Clear?" He voice sounded like mom's did when she was mad, I almost nodded myself, but dad did for me._

_"I hear you loud and clear."_

_"Third," Elena concluded, "He's in his room. Go ahead and thank him for disobeying me." Dad left and I was left alone with Elena. "So, who's your mom?"_

_"Katherine." I was getting used to this question. Dad came out with, who I assumed was, Jeremy following closely behind. "So," I muttered, barely loud enough for myself to hear. "Ziela and I can agree on what makes a cute guy for once."_

Lilith's Point Of View

Jeremy's hair was more of a chocolate brown that even my mother and Ziela's was, that's saying a lot considering Anna and I used to call them the chocolate twins because they're hair looked like melted Hersey's bars, and his eyes weren't the stereotypical forest green that I'd expected. They were the color of forest green, but they had a slight olive tint to them, as if they were play-doh that hadn't been totally mixed up yet.

I could see what Anna had seen in him. While Ziela and I disagreed on almost everything – from cell phones to handbags – Anna and I had always been in perfect sync. We always liked the same phones – no pink, no purple. Red, black and green only please – we always liked the same handbags – aeropostale's bags nowadays are pretty cool – we always liked the same guys – except for that one time that I really don't want to talk about – and we agreed on the fact that my mom thinks that Ziela can do no wrong. If you'd known Ziela for an hour, you'd know that that is the biggest lie ever told.

The point is, except for one incident, which Anna had ended up being right about, we've shared the exact same likes and dislikes. Ziela and I have only agreed on one thing – that dad bailed on us and left us for dead, you saw what happened with that, now what can we agree on? – And it's happening again. I believe the apocalypse is upon us.

"This," dad began, ending an awkward silence that I had just taken notice of. "Is Lilith." It took me a second to realize that he was talking to Jeremy. "She's –"

"No dodging." I told him, interrupting what was probably going to be one of the longer of the dodging speeches.

"She's my daughter." Jeremy's eyes widened and his face turned red, he was holding in a laugh.

He exploded. "Good one Damon. No really, who is she?"

"I'm Lilith Dessdamona Salvatore-Pierce." I told him. "My twin sister is Ziela Stefany Pierce and my mom is Katerina Petrova, AKA Katherine Pierce." Jeremy looked shocked. "And I was born in the year 1865 and I just met my dad yesterday." I'll work on shortening the introduction later.

Dad started talking as soon as I'd stopped. "And she'll be hanging out here while I go buy some CDs for a trip."

"Why can't I come?" It's not like it mattered; I probably wouldn't be going on the trip with him anyway.

"Because they're a surprise." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Have fun." It didn't sound sincere.

I looked over at Elena, who had been staring at me shocked since I'd first told her who my mother was, even after Jeremy had politely regained his composure. "What?"

She shook herself. "Why don't you and Jeremy hangout and I'll write my essay?"

"That's fine with me." I said.

"Whatever."

Elena walked into the house, obviously wanting to be rid of the babysitting job that had been forced upon her. "So," I started. "Word on the street is that my dad killed you. Care to explain?"

Jeremy smirked, not weak like Elena had, not hard and cold like mom does when she tries, and not quite as big as dad and I, but a cute childish smirk, as if it were a funny story. I raised an eyebrow. "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I was still confused. "Your mom and Elena are good at breaking a guy's heart I guess. I still have a kink in my neck actually." I held back a laugh. "You wanna hangout up stairs? I've got some cool CDs we could listen to?"

Why not? "Sure." Secretly? I was trying to find a reason to say no.

"What's your favorite band? I might not have a CD though; you don't look like you would like anything that I have."

"So you don't have Three Days Grace?" My voice was almost literally dripping with sarcasm.

"I've got _Life Starts Now_ and _One-X_ upstairs. We'll get along fine as long as you don't like _Twilight_."

He meant it as a joke but _Twilight_ isn't something I joke about. "You mean that series about gay fairies pretending to be the best creatures ever? Only in my worst nightmares would that be a good book."

Five minutes later we were sitting in his room, scanning the massive pile of CDs in the corner. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anna's favorite CD. "Are you a Daughtry Fan?" I asked.

"Uh," his voice caught in his throat. "No, actually." He cleared his throat. "It's my ex's. I kept it for, um, sentimental purposes."

It was Anna's copy. "Anna." I didn't realize I'd said it out loud until Jeremy commented.

"You knew her?"

"Yeah," I bit my lip. "She is-was my bet friend."

"I'm ba-ack!" Dads, they always know how to ruin a moment.

"Damon!" Elena had been almost done with her essay and her pen broke. "That was my last pen!"

"I'll buy you a new one, promise." Dad looked at me. "Time to go."

"Later, Jeremy!"

"Meet up at the grill tomorrow for lunch?"

I looked to dad; he put his hand up in surrender. "Definitely."

I beat dad to the car and jumped in. "Time to go where?" I asked when he turned it on.

"It's a surprise."

I groaned and he pushed play on the CD player. The song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace filled the car. "Sweet!"

About an hour later, the CD changed automatically. I spoke before the first song could start playing. "Can we listen to it again?"

Dad smirked and the song No More, also by Three Days Grace started. "You are the best dad ever." We both laughed and I looked out the window and read WELCOME TO GEORGIA! on the nearest sign. Within ten minutes we got to a concert hall. The neon sign said Three Days Grace! Tonight Only! Sold Out Show! "It's sold out," I muttered. Dad was fanning himself with something and I looked up to see two printed off tickets. "You rock!"

"Let's go get a spot. The show starts soon."

Half an hour later we were listening to the opening act's last song's final chord ring out in the crowded concert hall. Adam, Three Days Grace's lead singer took the stage. "Are you ready to rock‽" The crowd erupted with cheers.

The tune to _Time of Dying _began and I sang along to the entire song_._

_On the ground I lay motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die  
(I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Dad pulled a program out of his pocket. "The next song is _Pain_. Do you know it?" I nodded in reply and sung along to that one too.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

"Not bad," dad smirked. "You actually have an okay taste in music. _Let It Die_ sounds depressing."

"It is." It was a break up song of sorts I guess; I'm not the biggest fan of breakup songs but I liked it because it was Three Days Grace.

_We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore_

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore

The final chord rang out and dad grabbed the program again. "_One-X_, didn't we listen to that one on the way here?"

"I think we've listened to all of these songs so far on the way here."

_Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you_

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind you

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?

We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd

"We've heard the next one too." Dad had the program in his hand again.

"Which song is it?" I asked.

"_Lost In You._ It's a good relationship song." I nodded and the introduction began. Dad put the program in the pocket of his leather jacket and hummed along while I sang.

_I always knew that you would come back to get me  
And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start to see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends_

You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said I'm nothing without you  
I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

You always thought that I left myself open  
But you didn't know I was already broken  
I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad  
But pulling away you took everything I had

You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said I'm nothing without you  
I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you, in you

The pain of it all, the rise and the fall  
I see it all in you  
Now every day I find myself saying  
I want to get lost in you, I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
A way to get lost in you

The program was back in his hand before the song ended and I was tempted to grab it myself. But then he said, "_Riot._" I'll admit, this wasn't my favorite song, but this weekend was too awesome to complain about anything.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on_

You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty, so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful, so pissed off

You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

_World So Cold _started before dad could reach for the program. _Hooray, no more program,_ I thought to myself.

_I never thought I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm broken down inside  
Livin' with myself nothing but lies_

I always thought I'd make it  
But never knew I'd let it get so bad  
Livin' with myself is all I have

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away

Do you ever feel me?  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young to lose my soul  
I'm too young to feel this old  
So long, I'm left behind  
I feel like I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me?  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Starin' at your life, paralyzed?

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young  
I'm too young

"I think the only song that we didn't hear in the car was _Break,_ and that's the last song that's playing." I grabbed the program from his hand.

"What about _Let You Down _and _(I Hate) Everything About You_?" I asked.

"And those too," he said. "I guess. _Life Starts Now_ is next. It just feels like they sing about death all the time but don't mention anything cool, like vampires."

I laughed silently and sang along to the entire thing.

_You say you feel so down  
Every time I turn around  
And you say you should've been gone by now  
And you, you think that everything's wrong  
You ask me how to carry on  
We'll make it through another day just hold on._

Cause life starts now.  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
But you will survive it somehow because life starts now.

I hate to see you fall down  
I'll pick you up off of the ground  
I've watched the weight of your world come down  
And now it's your chance to move on  
Change the way you've lived for so long  
You find the strength you've had inside all along.

Cause life starts now.  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down  
But you will survive it somehow because life starts now.

All this pain  
Take this life and make it yours.  
All this hate take your heart and let it love again.  
You will survive it somehow.

Life starts now.  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down.  
Life starts now.  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down.  
Life starts now.

"Next is one of the songs we haven't heard yet." I raised an eyebrow. "_(I Hate) Everything About You._"

"At least it's a good song."

"You mean they have not good songs?"

"All their songs are good, but at least it's one of the better ones."

"Give and example of a not so good song by Three Days Grace."

I started to speak but was drowned out by the music.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

"You were saying?" Dad smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," I said. I'd grabbed the program without dad seeing and looked down at it. "_Animal I Have Become_ is next." I put the program in my pocket and laughed at the expression on dad's face as the introduction to the song started.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become

"What song's next?" dad asked me. "You are apparently in charge of the program now."

"_Over and Over_, we heard it in the car." I smirked and sang along, my voice sounding better than Adam's.

_I feel it everyday, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm no one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away_

So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down  
And I can't pull away

So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me but I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

"Next is _Let You Down,_" I said. "It's the other one we haven't heard yet that's not _Break_."

Dad rolled his eyes and I smirked. _Break _was only three songs away; I wanted to save my voice.

_Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

Come down, you may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
Where you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, I'll  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Trust me, I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, I'll  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, I'll  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Down, let you down

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, I'll  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down, I'll  
Let you down, I'll  
Where do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

"That was depressing," dad said. "But good. It was depressing but good. What's next?"

"_Get Out Alive,_" I told him. "It's one of my favorites."

_No time for goodbye he said as he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said_

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life

This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, and if I go

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside

"Once again," dad started. "Depressing but good."

"_Last To Know _is next."

"Have we heard this one yet?" Dad looked confused.

"Yeah, we heard it in the car."

"Then it's good." I raised an eyebrow. "All the songs we heard in the car were good."

Wow, dad has an awesome taste in music if he liked Three Days Grace. I wondered if he would agree with me on the fact that Daughtry isn't as good.

_She just walked away  
Why didn't she tell me?  
And where do I go tonight_

This isn't happening to me  
Tis can't be happening to me  
She didn't say a word  
Just walked away

You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright

This was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know

Why didn't she tell me  
Where to go tonight  
She didn't say a word  
She just walked away

You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright

This was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know

I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes

This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go  
And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know

I'll be the first to say  
That now I'm okay  
And for the first time  
I've opened up my eyes

This was my worst love  
You'll be the first to go  
And when she leaves you for dead  
You'll be the last to know

"The last song is _Break_, right?"

"Yup."

Dad started to talk again but I shushed him; the music was starting. I sang the entire song, from the screech at the beginning to the very last note flawlessly, winking at the vampire mentioning.

_Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right but I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go we're gonna light it up

Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

Higher places, to higher places  
Higher places, take yourself to higher places

"Best song of the night," dad said. "They even put an awesome vampire mention in." We both smirked. I yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Dad looked at his watch. "It's almost nine. Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Do they have a _Red Robin_ nearby?"

Dad laughed and nodded. "Do they have good vegetarian dishes?"

"Would I be asking if they had one if they didn't?"

"What happened to rule number one? I'm making a new rule!"

"What happened to rule number nine?" We walked back out to the car, the sun had already set, but that was to be expected, it was nine o' clock in the middle of spring. "Mom's gonna kill you." I said.

"Why would she do that?" Dad actually looked worried.

"I'm supposed to be home by seven every night. I'd expect she'd want me safe somewhere by now."

"Since when are concerts and mosh pits not safe?"

"They've never been safe."

"Oh. So that's why your Uncle Stefan won't let me take Elena to a concert." He smirked. "Speaking of Gilberts, someone's got their eye on Elena's little brother."

"I do not!"

"Then why are you going out with him tomorrow?"

"We're not going out. We're _hanging_ out, at the grill."

"The grill is out. And you have to _go _there. It's going out."

"Why do you care? You can't even muster up the guts to hang out with his sister – who's not his sister, I'm still really confused about that BTW – and what about that –" I looked around, and whispered: "werewolf, that you were going to introduce me to?"

"Why are we whispering?" Dad whispered.

"Because the world doesn't need to know that we're vampires." I whispered back. I sat down in the front seat of the car, right where I had been on the seven hour drive there. Dad sure does break a lot of traffic laws. "Can we listen to the CDs again?"

"Why not?"

I leaned over and pushed play. _No More_ started playing through the speakers and I sang along quietly.

_Give me a reason stay  
'Cause I don't wanna live in fear  
I can't stop the rain but I can stop the tears  
Oh, I can't fight the fire but I can fight the fear_

No more, I just can't live  
(Here)  
No more, I can't take it, can't take it  
No more, what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear

Give me a reason to believe  
'Cause you don't wanna see me leave  
I can't stop the rain but I can stop the tears  
Oh, I can't fight the fire but I can fight the fear

No more, I just can't live  
(Here)  
No more, I can't take it, can't take it  
No more, what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear

No more, I just can't live  
(Here)  
No more, I can't take it, can't take it  
No more, what do we stand for  
When we all live in fear

Dad pressed shuffle and _Break _started. I'd already heard that song at the concert so I pushed next. _Someone Who Cares_ began and I turned the volume up to nearly full blast.

_Every street in this city  
Is the same to me  
Everyone's got a place to be  
But there's no room for me_

Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame  
Hang over me  
Like a dark cloud that chases you down  
In the pouring rain

It's so hard to find someone who  
Cares about you  
But it's easy enough to find someone who  
Looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you

It's not what it seems when you're not on the scene  
There's a chill in the air  
But there's people like me that nobody sees  
So nobody cares

Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who can keep it together when you've come undone?  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?

I swear this time it won't turn out the same  
'Cause now Ive got myself to blame  
And you'll know when we end up on the streets  
That it's easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who can keep it together when you've come undone?  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?

The car pulled into a parking spot and I leapt out before it even came to a complete stop. "That's dangerous," dad said, turning the key to turn off the car. "Don't do it again."

His voice was stern and I nodded. "Can we go eat now?" We were almost literally the only ones there, only a few people were still there, and they were leaving. _That's weird,_ I thought. _It's normally packed until closing time. And it doesn't close until ten._ I could easily see the hours sheet on the window of the restaurant. _Maybe less people eat at _Red Robin _in __Georgia__ than in __Maryland__._

We walked to the door and the greeter opened the door. "Welcome to _Red Robin_, how many?"

"Two," I said. She led us to a table in the far back corner and gave us some menus.

"Shelley will be your server this evening. She'll be with you in a minute."

"Thank you," dad said, scanning the menu. The greeter walked away and dad turned to me. "What's the prime rib dip?"

"It's Ziela's favorite," I said. "It's just prime rib and onion fries on French bread and served with a jus."

"What are you getting?"

"My usual," I said. Dad raised an eyebrow and I smirked. "Home-style macaroni and cheese. It has four different cheeses in it. Served with garlic bread."

A blonde haired girl walked up. "I'm Shelley; I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a raspberry iced-tea," I said.

"And I'll have a coke."

"Alrighty. And do we know what we want, or do you guys need a few minutes?"

"I'm ready," dad said. "And she's already decided. So we know."

"I'll have the Home-style macaroni and cheese. Fries instead of melon."

Shelley turned to dad. "I'll have the prime rib dip, with no coleslaw."

"That'll be right out."

Our food got there quickly, it was probably because no one else was there, and we ate. Afterwards, I got back in the car and turned down the music. "I'm tired," I complained.

"Then go to sleep."

I'd muttered something before I completely passed out. I think it was something along the lines of "Best. Weekend. Ever."

**A/N**

**I got it done! And It's over seven thousand words! I may have taken a while to update, but this has definitely paid for it right? The next chapter will be her "not-date" with Jeremy. Just to let you know, I'm obviously changing the pairings around. Jeremy and Bonnie aren't together, and I'm a Delena freak so there will definitely be some Damon and Elena bonding moments. If you don't like either idea, I suggest you don't complain, because that won't change anything. I'm actually kind of surprised that I got this chapter done because Fanfiction was being wacky earlier and deleted every single one of the songs (I'd already typed all of them up). Horray! for study hall. Prepare for another update by Monday. I'll try to have it up by the weekend but I might end up making it really long so no promises.**

**Peace In!**


	8. 1 Down, 289 Birthdays to Go

**A/N**

**I'm back! I meant to write over spring break but I never got around to it. I had to babysit my little sister during my baby brother's doctors appointments so most of my time was spent playing Barbies with a five year old. So here's chapter eight without any further excuses from myself.**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Eight: One Down, Two Hundred Eighty-Nine Birthdays to Go

_Previously:_

_Our food got there quickly, it was probably because no one else was there, and we ate. Afterwards, I got back in the car and turned down the music. "I'm tired," I complained._

_"Then go to sleep."_

_I'd muttered something before I completely passed out. I think it was something along the lines of "Best. Weekend. Ever."_

Damon's Point Of View

_No way._ I thought lying on my still empty mattress – Stefan still hadn't done my sheets. _There is no way I have any kids, let alone twins. _I knew exactly what Stefan would say if I told him this: "You're in denial, Damon. They're your daughters. You know it, you're just in denial." My reply would be – as a cover up of my denial – "You're right Stefan. I'm a father of 145 year old twin daughters. I guess I should get them something to make up for all the missed birthdays." _Katherine's lying. I'm _not _a father at all. I _don't _have 145 year old twins. I _don't _have to buy them anything to make up for any missed birthdays._

"But I am a father." I whispered quietly. _Why am I whispering? _I smiled at the joke. "I have 145 year old twin daughters. And I have to make up for a _lot _of birthdays." I did the math in my head in seconds. "That's 290 birthdays. Minus one for the concert. That's still 289 birthdays." I leapt off my bed and snuck silently downstairs and out the door, a quick glance at my watch told me it was 7:30 in the morning.

I decided to sprint to the mall, as a vampire is was faster than driving. I lucked out; three different stands in the building for what I needed were open, along with a Starbucks. I would definitely be needing caffeine.

**A/N**

**Yay! Another chapter! I'll probably start working on chapter nine tomorrow if not Wednesday. I saw **_**Limitless **_**yesterday and totally laughed when Bradley Cooper tried to drink the blood off the floor. I think the old lady next to me was worried about my sanity.**

**Peace In!**


	9. It's Not A Date!

**A/N**

**Here's chapter nine! And no excuses for it being way overdue this time! Whoop! I found out that I got 92% on a math test. Whoop again! Sorry for whooping up all your time. Just one more thing: from now on, each chapter will have two names. The first name will always be what I put in the drop-down menu and will be a Lilith title and the second title will be after I write 'AKA' and will be a Damon title for the chapter. Here you go, sorry for the long A/N.**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Nine: It's Not a Date AKA Going Out

_Previously:_

_I decided to sprint to the mall, as a vampire is was faster than driving. I lucked out; three different stands in the building for what I needed were open, along with a Starbucks. I would definitely be needing caffeine._

Lilith's Point Of View

I woke up on top of the bed and glanced over at the clock. It read 10:30. _Crap!_I thought. I wanted to be at the grill by eleven. There's no such thing as a set time for lunch, so I decided to get over there early. I noticed that dad had only taken off my shoes the night before. I pulled off my socks and pants and changed my underwear before putting my jeans back on. A lime green t-shirt was hanging out of my bag and I changed from the blue to green in seconds. I put my shoes on and found my brush; I ran it through my hair quickly. I was totally ready to go after I brushed my teeth. Another glance at the clock told me it was now 10:45.

I sprinted down the stairs and figured it would be faster to run than to have dad drive me there. "Later," I said, passing him as he drank from a glass of scotch. "I'm already late."

"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No," I replied opening the front door. "It'll be faster to run."

"Catch!" He tossed something in my direction and my instinct took over. I caught it easily and turned it over in my hand. It was a black windows phone.

"Cool!" I looked at each of the tiles. "This is awesome! Thanks!" A small digital clock was in the top right hand corner. 10:50. "Okay, now I'm really late."

"My number's already in there." He went back to his scotch. "Call me if you need anything."

"Kk," I sprinted to the grill. 10:55. I was right on time.

The door opened easily and I ducked inside. I didn't see Jeremy anywhere so I walked over to the pool table. A tall guy with dark hair and eyes stood there. He didn't look like he would be terribly good at pool. _It's a shame,_ I thought. _I was really hoping for a challenge._

"Hey," I said. "You wanna play?"

"Um, sure." He looked confused. "I'm Tyler." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Lilith," I said.

"Are you new around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, my mom, sister and I just moved here a week ago." Tyler seemed surprised. But was he surprised because he didn't know I had moved here or he didn't know if I was even a resident of Mystic Falls? "I'll have to introduce you to my sister at one point. My mom might not be so eager to meet you."

"Is she strict or something?" Tyler made the first shot but none of the balls went in.

"A little." I made my shot and sunk two balls, as well as setting up a perfect shot. "Stripes," I said, claiming the easier pattern.

Tyler cursed under his breath and I laughed, almost missing my shot. Now I was screwed: I hadn't paid attention and now I didn't have an open shot. So I bounced the cue ball of the sides of the table and watched it hit right where I meant it to. The final striped ball soared directly into the hole. Tyler cursed again, only this time I could understand him: "Crap, your good." He looked up at me. "Rematch?" I'd hit the eight ball into my selected hole as Tyler had let out a string of profanities.

I looked up at the sound of the door opening as Jeremy walked in. "Can't," I told him. "I'm meeting someone here." I walked about halfway across the room when my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Dad._ "What ‽" I snapped.

"Did you make it to your date on time?" I heard dad say from the other end of the line.

"It's not a date!" I lowered my voice. "And he just got here. I gotta go, okay?"

"Whatever." Was he drunk? "Be home by about five okay?"

"Alright, later." I hung up before he could say anything and walked across the rest of the room. "Hi."

Jeremy almost looked surprised when I walked up beside him. "Someone's here early. I was hoping to get in a game of pool with Tyler before we ate." I held in a laugh as he continued. "Tyler is the one over by the pool table staring at us." I looked behind me to see that Tyler was, in fact, staring at us.

"Yeah," I said. "We met. I just kicked his ass at pool."

"And you didn't get it on tape? I can never beat Tyler!"

I shrugged. "I've also had years of practice." He led me over to a table next to the pool table and my phone vibrated again. I looked down at the screen. It read _1 New message received_. I opened the message. _Sorry for drunk dialing. –D_ I rolled my eyes and replied. _I'll text you later. Forgiven. –Lili_ and pushed send. "Sorry for that," I said looking up. Jeremy was already over at the pool table. Tyler was creaming him. I laughed and they both looked at me like I had lost all sanity. Then again, I probably had. "You're both terrible at pool." They still looked confused. "If I just kicked Tyler's ass, and Tyler is kicking your ass," I explained. "Then I will totally own you."

"Yeah right." Jeremy rolled his eyes and took a shot, sinking two solids. "Yes! There," he had pointed out a hole that he had less of a chance of scoring in than any other.

I stopped him before he could make the shot. "Wait!" I looked at Tyler. "He meant _there_." I pointed at a simple shot that they had both over looked. Jeremy repositioned himself and made the shot smoothly.

"Cheaters," Tyler muttered.

"It's not cheating, Ty." Jeremy was shocked, and you could tell just by listening to him talk. "It's winning."

"And you would have gone for a more dificult shot that you might have not even made if I hadn't stepped in." I pointed out. "And Tyler would have creamed you." I smirked and cleared my face of everything but innocence as I looked at Tyler. "I was just helping." I struggled to keep myself from smirking as we walked to the table. Jeremy was bouncing in his seat and I was trying not to laugh.

I gasped and ducked as I glanced over his shoulder as the door opened. Ziela walked in and Jeremy turned around to see what was going on. "Don't look!" I said, quiet enough so that Ziela wouldn't hear but loud enough so that Jeremy wouldn't have to strain to hear me talk. "That's my sister." I whispered. "And if she sees me here she'll come over here and start talking and then the world will end."

"Bad relationship between the two of you."

"Something like that." I decided to explain. "Every single one of my three exes are my exes because they cheated on my. With her." Jeremy still looked confused. "Although it was only her idea twice."

"_Only_ twice‽" I nodded. "Explain that one for me?"

I nodded again. "My first boyfriend got caught in her trap about twenty years ago, my second boyfriend set a trap for her later that same year, and ten years ago my third boyfriend got caught in her trap while I was in the shower. And he was still in _my_ bed!"

I hadn't noticed when Ziela moved from the doorway, let alone when she walked up behind me. "Discussing relationship problems with Jer Jer?"

"Don't call me Jer Jer." He muttered. "Or Indiana Jones, or Mini-Gilbert, or Van Helsing, or –"

"You're so funny Jer Jer." Wow. Either Ziela was trying to get killed or was just _that_ oblivious. "Why would anyone call you Indiana Jones?"

"Dad calls him that." I said. Z didn't hear me.

"Or Mini-Gilbert. Or Van Helsing for that matter?" I tried to not jump up and rip her unbeating heart out of her chest at just that moment. "Oh, hi Lili. (**A/N pronounced lee-lee**)" I growled.

"Don't call me Lili!"

"Oh, Jer Jer!" Jeremy and I rolled our eyes. "Did you know that there's a masquerade ball at the Lockwood mansion on Friday? We should totally go together!"

"Um," he was totally flustered.

So I decided to help out. "Trying to get in the pants of yet another Gilbert, Z?" I asked. "Or do you just wanna do anything that moves?" Tyler looked up from a text. "Because I remember when you did all my other guys too." I stood up, building my confidence. "Do you even remember their names? Do you remember John? What about Elijah? And the other one, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Ma-"

"Shut up Lili! Elijah wasn't my fault!" She was beat red and angry. If it were possible, smoke would probably be coming out of her ears, and nose, and mouth. She had mom's temper, that was for sure. "I'm telling mom!"

"You're such a crybaby Ziela." I rolled my eyes. "You may not remember them, but I do. I remember how I came home from the Library to find you and John in your room. I remember how I came back from the grocery store to find you and Elijah on the couch. And I also remember how I came out of the shower to find you on my _bed_!" A tear fell from Z's eye and she turned around and ran out of the building.

My heart was in my throat as I sat back down. "I- I- I," I put my head in my hands. "I didn't mean to upset her that much. I was just trying to make a point!" It became hard to breath and I stood up. "I'll be right back," I muttered, heading toward the bathroom. I didn't need to turn my head toward the door to know that two people came in instead of one that time.

"Lilith!" I heard Uncle Stefan say. "What's up?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I turned and headed for the bathroom, but Jeremy had gotten up and walked over.

"C'mon," he said. I noticed Elena was right behind him. "Let's go get some air." We walked out the door and into the cold air and I sunk to sit against the wall. Jeremy sat next to me and let me lean on his shoulder. I started to sob. "Shh, shh. It's alright. You're okay."

"Yeah," I muttered through tears. "_I'm_ alright. But what will I do about Z?" I continued to sob until my phone vibrated. _1 New message received_. I gasped as I looked at the clock in the corner. It read 6:30. I opened the text. _Where are you? You were supposed to be home over an hour ago! If you're not home by seven, I'm gonna come pick you up from the grill. –D_. "I'll let him come get me." I sighed. "I don't feel like running that far anyway."

"Um," I looked up a Jeremy, an eyebrow raised. "So, what Ziela was saying, about the masquerade ball?" I nodded. "Would _you_ like to go with me?"

"I'd love to." I said, then laughing. Jeremy shot me a what's-so-funny look and I explained. "I left the house this morning saying it wasn't a date. And 'lunch'" I used air quotes around 'lunch' "turned into a date!"

We both laughed and I almost fell asleep when bright lights filled my vision. "Lilith!" _Dads,_ I thought. _They always ruin a moment._ I hopped in the car and waved to Jeremy, he got up and walked back inside. I watched as he played pool with Tyler through the window. It was a quick game. Tyler kicked his ass.

**A/N**

**And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and what not. Let me know if you see anything wrong with it. I'd also like to know some of your favorite Damon or Jeremy quotes from the series to write in a notebook. I already have two full pages (front-and-back) worth. I can't wait for TVD to start up again next week! It's gonna be awesome. I have a confession I'd like to make to all the people reading this author's note: This isn't the end of the chapter! Do you think I'd really do that to you after how short chapter eight was? Wait, you did? Then that means I'm doing my job wrong. Enjoy the rest of the chapter now!**

"So," dad said, trying to make conversation whilst driving a car. He wasn't doing terrible, but he wasn't doing great either. "How was you're date?"

"Fine," I muttered.

"I've got good news and I've got bad news." He said it seriously.

"Well, what's the good news?"

"The good news is that you can stay with me every weekend!"

I cheered silently before asking: "and what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is," dad made sure to put on a really serious face. Too bad he couldn't keep it there. "That you can only stay on the weekends."

I laughed and we pulled into the driveway. "I'm going to bed," I said. But my stomach growled.

"No you're not." I rolled my eys. "I made some mac and cheese right before I came to pick you up. I tried it myself. It's amazing."

I sat down at the table and ate two bowls of macaroni and cheese before bring my bowl to the sink and going upstairs. My phone vibrated from my pocket and I looked at the screen. _1 New message received._I looked at the message. _Leave your phone on the table downstairs and I'll put Jeremy's number in it before I go to bed. –D_. I laughed and ran back downstairs to put my phone on the table.

I glanced at the clock when I finally made it into a pair of comfortable pants and my three days grace t-shirt. 9:30. I climbed into bed and began to regret going back to mom's tomorrow.

**A/N**

_**Now**_**it's the end of the chapter. I promise this time, you can even scroll down and look if you want. But I have ten minutes left of study hall to post this chapter, that just seems like a long time to me. I also noticed that I haven't put in a disclaimer yet for this story. So here it is:**

**I don't own the rights to TVD! *sob* You'd know if I did though, Stefan wouldn't exist, Damon and Elena would be together and Anna wouldn't have died!**

**Anyway. Here's some more randomness for the last six minutes of study hall:**

**Me: Hello people I made up!**

**Lilith: Why did you make me so mean in this chapter****‽**

**Ziela: Yeah! I even cried! I never cry!**

**Lilith: You cry all the time, Z!**

**Ziela: Shut up, Lili!**

**Lilith: Don't call me Lili!**

**Ziela and Me: Kk Lili!**

**Lilith: Ugh! Dad!**

**Damon: What?**

**Me: And that's my cue! *runs***

**I love random stuff… I'll put up another chapter on Friday! I finally decided on a point to start putting Lilith and Ziela in episodes! The next chapter will be just a quick review of their week and then *drum roll* the masquerade ball from 2.7! Yes, this means Lilith will know about it when Damon (a) confesses his love to Elena, (b) stakes Rose and (c) kills other people that no one really cares about.**

**Peace In!**


	10. Weekend's End

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 10! It's just a Damon thought chapter… because it's night time and I have a thing going with the every weekend night Damon chapter thing so… yeah. Only one title for this chapter BTW – that means by the way – That line is awesome! I read TVD quotes online during lunch hour today so I have tons in my head… I'm probably end up using a lot. Anyway: onto the chapter.**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Ten: Weekend's End

_Previously:_

_I sat down at the table and ate two bowls of macaroni and cheese before bring my bowl to the sink and going upstairs. My phone vibrated from my pocket and I looked at the screen. _1 New message received_. __I looked at the message_. Leave your phone on the table downstairs and I'll put Jeremy's number in it before I go to bed. –D_. I laughed and ran back downstairs to put my phone on the table._

_I glanced at the clock when I finally made it into a pair of comfortable pants and my three days grace t-shirt. 9:30. I climbed into bed and began to regret going back to mom's tomorrow._

Damon's Point Of View

I put the sheets – Stefan took long enough to wash them – on my bed and threw the comforter on top. _Lilith is leaving tomorrow._ I thought. Even if she can be a bit like me – personality wise – and break curfew now and then, she was cool to have around. _I'll see her next weekend_. But thinking that didn't seem to help anything. I'd get her signed up for school next weekend, maybe just get it done on Friday so that I don't have to deal with it first thing on Saturday morning.

"Tomorrow is Monday," I muttered. "What a terrible way to spend one seventh of your life." I pulled of my jeans and put on a pair of silk pajama pants, sinking to sit on the edge of the bed when I was done. I glanced at my clock, 9:20, and pulled out my phone. I typed my text and hit send. _Leave your phone on the table downstairs and I'll put Jeremy's number in it before I go to bed. –D_. I thought signing my texts with Ds was clever; it could stand for 'Damon' or 'Dad'. I heard Lilith run back downstairs after pushing a few buttons on her phone.

I laughed silently and waited a few minutes for her to come upstairs. I heard her get into bed and I walked downstairs, quickly and quietly. I picked up the phone and put in a number. "Just because she's leaving tomorrow," I muttered, "doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."

**A/N**

**OMG! What did Damon do? I mean, I know, but that's only because I wrote it.**

**Questions for you:**

**What did Damon do?**

**Whose number did he put in for Jeremy's?**

**How will Lilith react to her mom being (!SPOILERS! for season 2, episode 7, masquerade !SPOILERS!) locked in a tomb by her father next chapter?**

**And now: a sad disclaimer:**

**I don't own vampire diaries *sob*… at least not the rights. I own the first four books and season one on DVD… but that's not the same! *sob***

**Me: And now: We'll talk to people I made up… plus Damon!**

**Lilith: OMG! Dad!**

**Damon: What?**

**Lilith: You put the wrong number in my phone! ?**

**Damon: yeah…?**

**Ziela: Ha-ha ha-ha-ha! Serves you right! You made me cry last chapter!**

**Lilith: I said I was sorry!**

**Ziela: Whatever Lili.**

**Lilith: Don't call me Lili!**

**Me, Ziela and Damon: Kk Lili!**

**Lilith: Guys!**

**Me: And that's all the time we have today! I have another hour of study hall left and will do my best to write another chapter in that time!**

**Peace In!**


	11. Masquerade

**A/N**

**Hola personas (hello peoples)! It's Wednesday, meaning a new episode tomorrow! I'm super excited because of the newest commercial! You Delena fans know what I'm talking about. Because of my excitement, I probably won't update until Monday-ish. So enjoy chapter eleven! This chapter is in Lilith's point of view and will therefore have two names, moving on:**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Eleven: Masquerade AKA We're Gonna Kill Katherine… Maybe

_Previously:_

_I laughed silently and waited a few minutes for her to come upstairs. I heard her get into bed and I walked downstairs, quickly and quietly. I picked up the phone and put in a number. "Just because she's leaving tomorrow," I muttered, "doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."_

Lilith's Point Of View

I'd already showered, dressed, eaten amazing waffles, and gotten my shoes on, yet I felt like I was forgetting something. My phone! I grabbed my phone off the table and grabbed my jacket from the chair next to it. "You ready to go?" dad asked, grabbing the keys from the counter. I nodded.

We went out to the car and he started it, I pushed play on the CD playing and _Last to Know _by Three Days Grace started playing. I sang along to the chorus, "_she was my first love, she was the first to go, and when she left me for you, I was the last to know_," and the other version of the chorus that's only played twice in the song, "_she was my worst love, you'll be the first to go, and when she leaves you for dead, you'll be the last to know._" I also sang along to _Someone Who Cares_ during the chorus when it came on, "_it's so hard to find someone who cares about you, but it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you, why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you,_" I also sang along to the extended version of the chorus the rest of the time, "_it's so hard to find someone who cares about you, but it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you, why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you come undone? Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_" The CD switched to the other one and _Let It Die_ started. I was about to sing along to the chorus when dad turned the music off. "What was that for?" I asked.

"That was because I can relate to all those songs!" He seemed angry, but I was curious. I got that from my mom. Evil curiosity genes!

"Explain please?" I asked.

"_Last to Know_: your mother practically left me for my brother. _Someone who cares_: when she did that, I lost it. I hit on Elena and Jeremy got in the way. I came undone. I snapped (**A/N Yeah… snapped… Jeremy's neck.**). _Let It Die_: well, what do you think?"

"I won't ask anymore then." I was silent the rest of the way home. I got out of the car in the driveway, I'm glad I ended up leaving my bag at dad's, there was already a weight on my shoulders because I was facing Ziela today. "I'll see you next weekend," I said. Dad left. He'd wanted to, and I didn't blame him, I didn't want to see mom right now either. "I'm back!" I called, walking toward the stairs. I heard foot steps coming toward me from the kitchen and froze.

"Hello, Lili." Ziela stepped out from the doorway.

"I told you not to call me Lili." I told her, getting halfway up the stairs before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry." I held in a gasp. She actually sounded sincere. _Ziela _sounded sincere. Ziela sounded _sincere_.

"I'm sorry," I said. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes and I walked back down the stairs. "I'm sorry! I know it was wrong to hit on your guy. I'm sorry I did that with Jeremiah and Mason, but Elijah wasn't my fault! _He _came on to _me_. It wasn't the other way around, I swear!"

"I believe you." I said quietly, hugging her. (**A/N Awww! Cute sister moment! Sorry, you can continue reading the actual chapter now**) "I'm sorry I didn't when all of it actually happened. And Mason's a dick." I laughed. "Do you want to know what excuse he used?" Ziela nodded. "He said he thought you were me!"

We both laughed. Ziela told me how the rest of her weekend was and by the time we were done talking about guys, clothes, parents, and the masquerade ball, it was already nine o' clock. "Time for bed girls!" mom called from downstairs.

"Kk!" we called down in unison.

I went to my room and got into a comfortable pair of pajama shorts. I didn't fall asleep until about eleven, but it was nice to sit in the quiet.

Tuesday passed differently; Ziela and I were still on good terms and hung out all day. We went hunting around lunch time, since neither one of us had fed that weekend, and then we found a few good books in the library to read until it was time for bed.

Wednesday passed about the same as Tuesday, minus the hunting, and dad brought by a white windows phone for Z.

Thursday passed the same too, again, we didn't go hunting, and we'd do that Friday, right before the masquerade. The only other things that were different were that Tyler texted Ziela on her new phone and asked her to go with him to the ball. She'd texted back immediately. The other thing that was different is that we went dress shopping. Ziela got a green dress that had spaghetti straps and went down to her knees, while I got a light blue dress that matched the color of my eyes perfectly. When we got home, I called the number dad put in for Jeremy.

"Hello," a familiar voice said from the other side of the line.

"Tyler?" I asked. "Do I have the wrong number?"

"Depends," he said. "Were you trying to contact me?"

"No," I said. "I'll double check the number then."

I hung up and took a breath. _At least it was someone I knew_. How awful would it have been if it were a random stranger? I glanced at my clock, it read 8:50, and decided to go to bed early, I'd be staying at the masquerade ball until well after curfew and then going to dad's, meaning I'd have to bring a change of clothes so that I wouldn't wrinkle my dress in the car, I could at least walk there from here.

Friday started off normally, we went hunting and then came back to get ready, the masquerade started at six o' clock and by then it was already five. "Mom!" I called downstairs, "we need our masks!"

Mom brought up our masks and we put them on. The strings had been tied on at the perfect length, so that the masks wouldn't slip off or be too tight. Mine was a light blue, about a shade darker than my dress, and Ziela's was brown, it made her look like a tree in my opinion. But she didn't mind that, she was going with a date that _wasn't_ mine in the first place.

I grabbed my bag that had a blood red t-shirt, socks, tennis shoes and white jeans and stepped outside after slipping on a pair of heels that were the same color of the mask; Ziela did the same with a pair of brown boots. We walked the mile to the Lockwood mansion and by then I'd realized that I should have worn my sneakers on the way there and changed shoes at the ball.

Just as we walked up, dad's car pulled into the lot and he and Stefan stepped out of the front two seats, Jeremy and another man, taller, he was probably a friend of dad's or something, stepped out from the back. Another car pulled up behind them and two girls stepped out, a blonde haired girl from the driver's seat, and an African American girl from the passenger side. They were both really pretty.

Jeremy saw me and waved; I waved back and looked at Ziela just as she rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked. "Are you jealous 'cause you can't find your guy anywhere?"

"No," she said too quickly. "I mean-"

"It's okay, Z." I interrupted her. "I'll help you find Tyler." Just then, Tyler walked out from the Lockwood house. "We need to go to Staples." I muttered. Ziela looked confused and I explained. "I need an easy button." (**A/N ha ha. That was easy.**)

We both laughed and Jeremy and Tyler walked up simultaneously. "C'mon," Jeremy told us. "Let's head inside." I was silently thankful that I got the human half that made it so that I didn't' have to be invited into a home. Ziela and I followed the guys into a back room; the blonde from the other car followed us, Jeremy told me her name was Caroline, along with a blonde guy that Jeremy and Tyler introduced as Matt.

About half an hour later, dad popped his head in and said he'd take my bag to the car. I went with him and I looked over to see Elena dancing with Stefan. I realized too late that she _wasn't_ Elena. _What is mom up to?_ I asked myself. Since when did she openly hit on guys in front of me and Z? I watched in silence as a girl walked up, totally drunk, and mom paralyzed her from the waist down. I didn't have to watch to know that the girl was killed.

I gasped when I opened my eyes and unclenched my fists to see dad nowhere to be found. I looked behind me and he was walking toward the Lockwood mansion, the real Elena following him. My feet sprinted to catch up and I ended up falling at least twice. "What's the plan?" I asked, falling into step behind them.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." There was coldness in dad's voice that almost made me shiver. _If only, if only, _I thought. For all I knew, it was a joke.

"If only, if only," I muttered aloud. Dad had walked away, probably actually being naïve enough to think he could kill mom. I turned around to see Jeremy and Elena standing by a stone wall.

Caroline ran out of the house muttering to herself. When she got close enough I heard "I did it! I did it! I did it!" Something in me told me that they had gotten mom in a trap. Elena screamed from behind me and I ran to her a vampire speed.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked. I tried not to scold him for asking a stupid question. Blood was pouring out of Elena's chest at an alarming rate, from right by her heart. _Mom,_ I thought immediately. Some witch had probably been blackmailed into helping her. Sure, bribing was an option too, but no sane person would work for my mom willingly, not even for ten million dollars.

"Go to where dad and Uncle Stefan are." I told Jeremy. "Everything that they're doing to my mom is hurting Elena too." He tried to protest. "Go!" I cried.

About ten minutes later, Jeremy came out of the house. By then, mom had probably grabbed a stake and tried to cut her hand, as a wobbled scratch had appeared on Elena's. Twenty minutes after that, dad and Uncle Stefan carried mom out of the Lockwood mansion from a side door at vampire speed. The keys were tossed to me and I started the car, climbing into the backseat with Jeremy. We dropped Jeremy off at his place and Uncle Stefan off at home. "Are you sure you want to come?" dad asked. I nodded and climbed into the front.

Within a minute or two, we had pulled up to an old church. We carried mom to an old tomb and I sat against a stone wall as we waited for her to wake up. She was awake even before I could get into a comfortable position and I stayed hidden. "Anything you want to say Lil?" dad asked me, giving me the signal to rise. _I can't wait to tell Ziela about this,_ I thought.

I stood and said two words. "Good riddance."

**A/N**

**Whoop! A new chapter! There will be one more chapter before a Damon thoughts chapter, just to let you know. And now for a disclaimer:**

**I don't own vampire diaries in any way… except for the fact that I own season one on DVD and the first four books.**

**And now onto the questions:**

**What do you think Ziela's reaction will be?**

**How do you think I'll incorporate Jeremy's attempted suicide of season 1 into all of this?**

**How do you think I'll incorporate the end of season 2 episode 8 into chapter (number of this chapter plus 3)?**

**What will I do with the last half hour of study hall?**

**Why does the script remind me of Delena?**

**Why isn't Vampire Diaries on Wednesdays?**

**And now to speak with the people I made up, plus Damon and maybe Stefan:**

**Ziela: Lil!**

**Lilith: What?**

**Ziela: I just can't believe you said that Lili.**

**Stefan: Yeah, gosh Lili!**

**Damon: Lay off my Lili!**

**Lilith: Don't call me Lili!**

**Ziela, Stefan, Damon and Me: Kk, Lili!**

**Lilith: Ugh!**

**Ziela: So where am I going to live until mom gets out?**

**Damon and Me: Where do you think?**

**Ziela: With dad and Uncle Stefan?**

**Stefan, Damon, Lilith and Me: Ding! Ding! Ding!**

**Me: So, that's all the time we have today… except for the half hour before the end of school… maybe I'll read fanfiction.**

**Peace In!**


	12. A totally not awkward moment between two

**A/N**

**OMG! I'm so sorry! I know; I haven't updated in forever! OMG! DELENA! WHOOP! I'm so freaking excited about the season finale! And Anna's back! Season three is going to be amazing! Anywho, here's chapter twelve. I'll try to not make it too short but I only have so much time to write this in study hall so… yeah.**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twelve: A Totally Not Awkward Moment between Two Twin Sisters AKA I'm Gonna Go Get Some Popcorn

_Previously:_

_Within a minute or two, we had pulled up to an old church. We carried mom to an old tomb and I sat against a stone wall as we waited for her to wake up. She was awake even before I could get into a comfortable position and I stayed hidden. "Anything you want to say Lil?" dad asked me, giving me the signal to rise. _I can't wait to tell Ziela about this_,__ I thought._

_I stood and said two words. "Good riddance."_

Lilith's Point Of View

Dad pulled up to the house and I ran inside and up the stairs. I froze at the door of the pink, sparkly, girly hell that Z called her room. The moment I stepped inside, I regretted it.

I longed for the jet black and blood red room at dad's place, far away from this torture I was going through now. In order to escape said torture quickly, I opened the sliding door to Ziela's closet and grabbed her lime green bag. I started shoving into it, two pairs of jeans, three pink t-shirts, her favorite jean jacket, a few pairs of underwear, socks, and then a lime green t-shirt that brought out the slight hazel in Z's eyes.

Before I went back downstairs and got back into dad's car, I went into my room to change out of my now slightly wrinkled dress. I pulled on a pair of white jeans and an ice blue long sleeve that was a little darker than my eyes. My white jean jacket and a pair of blue tennis shoes followed. I went to grab the iPod I was so used to having on my desk before realizing that I had lost it before the move.

For the first time ever, I wanted to blast the Daughtry music that Anna had forced me to put on there. Sure, all the music was still on my laptop, but I can't take my laptop everywhere like I can with an iPod.

Ziela's bag in hand, I ran down stairs and jumped into the back seat. "Let's go get Z." I muttered quietly. Dad nodded to show that he had been paying attention and stepped on the gas pedal. I jumped out of the car when we got back to the Lockwood mansion and Ziela ran outside to meet me halfway to the door.

"Oh my gosh, Lili!" Ziela was panicking so much that I didn't even bother to tell her to stop calling me that. "Matt tried to start a fight with Tyler and Caroline ended up stopping it, but another girl, I can't remember her name, stabbed him with a letter opener and he just pushed her away and- and- and-" Z was gasping.

"What happened, Zie?" (**A/N pronounced like die.**) No matter how much she hated that nickname, she kept panicking.

"Well, that girl, the one that stabbed Tyler, she fell into a desk, and there was blood everywhere. They cleaned up most of it but she," Ziela paused. "She died Lili." I gasped. "And then something happened with Tyler's eyes. They turned yellow. I said I needed some fresh air because of the blood, which I did even though we hunted today, and as I was coming out here, you got here. Where's mom? I thought I saw her earlier?"

"Um," I hesitated. Dad honked the horn. "I'll tell you when we get to dad's."

"Why can't you tell me now? And why am I going to dad's with you?"

"I said I'd tell you when we got there." My voice was clipped, like mom's was when she got mad at me for telling her something she didn't want to hear. Z shrunk back. "I'm sorry," I added quietly. Dad honked again. "We'd better get going." I turned toward the car and Ziela followed. She knew that, at some extent, she wouldn't be seeing mom again for a while, so I decided to lighten her spirits. "First one there gets shotgun!" I yelled, laughing. Ziela fell behind quickly in her dress and boots while I was at the car in seconds in my jeans and tennis shoes. "I win!" I called to her. We laughed and I got in the back of the car with the bags.

Ziela raised an eyebrow at the action. "I had shotgun on a six hour trip to Georgia last weekend." I explained.

"Speaking of," dad cut in. "Ziela, who is your favorite band or singer-slash-performer?"

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Justin Bieber!" The only things that got Ziela excited other than boys were makeup and Justin Bieber, who, in my opinion, was more of a Justine than a Justin.

"Please say we're not going to drive all the way to the next concert?" I begged.

"Depends on where the concert is."

Ziela cut in before I could answer. "He's in Maryland tomorrow, and in West Virginia the night after that!"

"We'll drive to Maryland tomorrow after lunch then."

I groaned. "Really? I mean," I paused, thinking of a nicer way to say it. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Dad raised an eyebrow. "Do you not like Justin Bieber?"

"He's the only thing worse than Daughtry." Then I remembered how I'd felt earlier that night. "Well, I guess Daughtry's okay." I didn't pay attention until we were at the boarding house and Ziela was yelling at me. "What?" I asked, still half out of it.

"I _said_. You can only stand Daughtry because they were Anna's favorite band."

"So?" I half-asked, half-snapped. "What does it matter? She's dead. And as far as we know, that's not gonna change anytime soon." I grabbed my bag from the seat next to me and got out of the car. "I'm going upstairs," I announced before slamming the car door.

**A/N**

**I'm just saying that I typed this much in half a period of study hall and I'm really proud of getting this far. I only have 30 seconds left of school! Whoop! *sarcastically* yay Mondays.**

I opened the door to my room the moment I got there and flopped down on my bed. Why did Ziela have to ruin everything? All I wanted was another quiet weekend with the dad I'd only known for a week, but _no_, we have to take Ziela to see the lamest singer ever, meaning I probably wouldn't see Jeremy until next weekend! I paused. No. I would see Jeremy on Sunday, if we got back in time to get a good night's sleep. If we didn't, I would probably sleep in and end up seeing him Monday, maybe. _Note to self:_ I thought. _Ask dad when I start school._

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I froze and waited to see who it was. "Lilith?" It was Uncle Stefan. "What are you doing in there? I ordered pizza!" I stayed silent for a few more seconds.

"What kind of pizza?" I'm vegetarian; I have to ask these things.

"Meat lovers," I tried to not gag. "Pepperoni, Hawaiian," I glared at the door. "Taco and what were the other two?" _Please let one of them be vegetarian, please let one of them be vegetarian. _"Oh yeah, veggie and cheese."

I opened the door and was down the stairs before he could say anything else. A very shocked Uncle Stefan walked downstairs, giving me a confused look. "I'm a vegetarian," I explained. "I was trying to not gag while you listed off the other kinds." Dad laughed from where he was on the couch and turned on the news.

Ziela was already sitting at the counter with a slice of meat lovers and a slice of pepperoni on a paper plate. I grabbed one of the other three plates by the pizza boxes and took two slices of veggie. "Yum," I said after taking a bite.

We finished dinner and Ziela got moved into the other extra room. That was when we decided to raid the fridge. I found whipped cream and cherries along with ice cream and Ziela grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. "This is awesome," she declared. "We should do this every Friday."

I laughed and put a big scoop of rocky road ice cream into a bowl along with a scoop of chocolate and drowned them in whipped cream. Two cherries on top finished the masterpiece. Ziela put a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of chocolate into her bowl and claimed the whipped cream before putting a single cherry daintily on top. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote off the couch before finding a seat at the table with the perfect view for _BONES_. Ziela claimed the remote and turned the volume up, sitting down next to me and eating while doing so.

At the first commercial I decided to tell her, but I'd do it in a nice way. No sane person would come right out with it in front of Z, say "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I locked mom in a tomb." And the insane people that said that would be killed on the spot. So I tried a gentler route. "Hey, Z?" I asked, she turned to face me. "About mom-"

"I know; she's in a tomb." I was shocked.

"You know?"

"Yeah, Uncle Stefan told me." I was still shocked. I went to reach for my phone and text for help when she continued.

"Don't text dad, or Uncle Stefan, or Jeremy, or Tyler, because I'm not mad. You guys were right to do so. She was kind of a jerk."

I had to check to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, I'm awake. "Oh." Wow, I was shocked. I breathed a sigh of relief when _BONES_ came back on and finished my ice cream so that I could go to bed at the next commercial. "Tell me who did it," I said, getting up. "I'm going to bed. Ziela nodded and we got up to put our bowls in the sink. "Good night."

"Good night."

I sat down on my bed and slipped off my jeans and jacket, reaching toward my closet and pulling out a pair of black stretch pants. Putting them on quickly, I grabbed my phone from my jean pockets and went to text Jeremy. I realized just in time that I hadn't corrected the number yet. What I had typed wasn't exactly meant for my sister's boyfriend.

My eyes closed and I caught a glimpse of the clock by my bed that read 11:24 just as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N**

**Ziela took it pretty well, mainly because she realizes that her mom is a jerk to her sister, good job Ziela. She needs a superhero name now, just 'cause. Um… **_**Wonder Woman!**_** No, that's copyrighted. **_**Bat Girl! **_**Dang, I can't think today. I'll think of one tomorrow.**

**Peace In!**


	13. C'mere Little Xman

**A/N**

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! Here you go:**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirteen: C'mere little X-man

_Previously:_

_I sat down on my bed and slipped off my jeans and jacket, reaching toward my closet and pulling out a pair of black stretch pants. Putting them on quickly, I grabbed my phone from my jean pockets and went to text Jeremy. I realized just in time that I hadn't corrected the number yet. What I had typed wasn't exactly meant for my sister's boyfriend._

_My eyes closed and I caught a glimpse of the clock by my bed that read 11:24 just as I drifted off to sleep._

Damon's Point of View

I made sure that Lilith and Ziela were preoccupied before sneaking out, which is really the opposite of how it's supposed to be. They're the ones who are supposed to be sneaking out while I'm asleep. Wow, my life just got really complicated.

Anyway, so as soon as I heard _BONES_ come on downstairs and they found the ice cream, I snuck out my window and headed to the only store in Mystic Falls that sold what I needed. Wow, Mystic Falls needs more specialty stores. Tonight would be quick, so afterwards I'd go get the CDs I needed for tomorrow's trip.

C'mere little X-man.

**A/N**

**I know, the ending sucks. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but at least I updated two chapters today!**

**Peace In!**


	14. Rose, pt 1

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've meant to but... I won't waste anymore time. Enjoy chapter fourteen. Note: in order to update, I'm splitting the episode into two parts and updating the second part next week. Note(2): I'm going to attempt writing in the third person because I've gotten used to it via roleplay. Onward to the chapter!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Fourteen: Rose, Pt. 1 aka. It's Elena

Lilith opened her eyes to find that she was staring into an identical pair that were five feet away. She glanced at the clock and turned to Damon. "Why are you in my room at seven thirty in the morning?" She asked him.

"Because I got you a present!" Lilith raised her eyebrows at his comment. _Another one?_ "It's a kitty!" He held out a small black puffball and set it on her pillow. "I'll be downstairs." Damon turned toward the door and left.

Lilith grabbed a pair of white jeans and changed her underwear, grabbed her jean jacket and went downstairs, following the smell of cinnamon toast. Stefan was on the phone in the next room, too far away for her to catch the person on the other side of the line, but just close enough so that she could hear what her uncle was saying.

"Wait- we're not back together." He paused and the person on the line spoke briefly. "All right, we'll meet you there." Stefan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a jacket off the chair. "We've gotta go." he said to Damon.

"Why?" Damon asked him, putting a piece of toast on a plate and handing it to Ziela.

"Elena didn't go home last night." Stefan said.

"Did you check your bed?" Damon asked him nonchalantly.

"She's not there Damon."

"Did you check _my_ bed?" He smirked.

Stefan rolled his eyes and headed toward the door. "Fine, make jokes. But if she dies because your jokes sidetrack me, you'll regret it."

Damon's eyes widened slightly and he followed Stefan, pausing before closing the door. "Is anyone else coming? Because Stefan won't wait for more than sixty seconds." Lilith walked toward the door and Ziela took another bite of her toast. "Fifty-nine. Fifty-eight. Fifty-seven. Fifty-six. Fifty-five." Ziela rolled her eyes and took another bite. "Fifty-four. Fifty-three. Fifty-two. Fifty-one. Fifty. Now I'm counting by twos. Forty-eight. Forty-six. Forty-four." Ziela took another bite. "Forty-two. I'm leaving at thirty." Ziela had enough toast to last her five minutes. "Forty. Thirty-eight. Thirty-six. Thirty-four. Thirty-two. Thirty." He paused. "Alright then, goodbye."

Ziela jumped up, grabbed her jean jacket off the couch and ran to the door. "I'm coming!"

Lilith was already in the car, waiting patiently for her father and sister. "Can we go now?" She asked when they got in.

"Yes." Stefan said, pulling out of the driveway and heading toward the Grill. He passed the restaurant and stopped in front of the school. "This has Katherine written all over it." He muttered.

"Well," Damon started. "That's not possible. Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me, I'm the one that shut her in."

"Did you?" Stefan turned to him.

"Did I what, Stefan?"

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you." Stefan told his brother.

"She's in the tomb." Lilith interrupted. "Period. End of story."

Damon looked out the window. "But she did say something to me right before I shut her in." His eyes widened. "I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked, eyes widening.

Damon gulped. "Elena's in danger."

"What?" Ziela and Stefan asked in unison.

Stefan looked at his brother. "And you didn't think to ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie," Damon said in his defense. "How was I supposed to know she was going to start spouting out the truth?"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Are we going to figure out who has Elena or are we going to argue like twelve-year-olds? Because that's how you're acting. I was there. Mom is in the tomb. Are done debating that now?"

"You guys go," Stefan told them, "I'm going to go talk to Katherine. Ask her for help."

"No no no," Damon told him. "Let me tell you how that's gonna go: You're going to go ask her for help, she's going to negotiate her freedom, which you're going to be dumb enough to give her, and she's gonna get out. And kill us. It's exactly what she wants!"

"I don't care."

"It's a bad idea Stefan." Damon said simply.

"It's Elena."

* * *

Jeremy, Lilith, Ziela, Stefan and Bonnie gathered in Alaric's classroom. "So, how does this work?" Jeremy asked.

"A blood relative will make it easier to find her." Bonnie Explained. "I just need a little of your blood, some magic, and a map. I can only supply two personally." She handed him a knife. "But you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Jeremy took the knife and cut his hand. Ziela turned to go, "I'll be outside," she muttered. Lilith stayed where she was and stared as little drops of blood landed on the map of Virginia. The blood traveled across the map and gathered in a clump.

"We're gonna need a more exact location than that." Stefan told Bonnie.

"That's as close as I can get," she replied.

Lilith pulled out her windows phone and opened Bing maps. "I look to see what's around there." She said.

"On the way." Jeremy added.

"Neither one of you is coming with me." Stefan told me.

"Why not?" Lilith asked just as Jeremy said, "You can't do this alone."

"He won't be doing it alone." Damon said from the door.

"You're going?" Lilith asked.

"It's Elena."

**A/N**

**New chapter! Whoop!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries... yet.**

**I'm bored now, so I'm going to talk to my characters, Damon, Jeremy and Stefan... and Elena (listed in order of appearance).**

**Lilith: Way to steal some of the lines from the episode.**

**Ziela: I just realized that I take a long time to eat toast.**

**Lilith: Oh, you think?**

**Ziela: Don't be mean to me Lili!**

**Me: Okay guys, let me get a word in.**

**Ziela and Lilith: NO!**

**Me: Okay then.**

**Damon: I didn't like the ending.**

**Jeremy: Half of it is exactly what happened in the show!**

**Damon: So? Does that mean I have to like it?**

**Stefan: Did you not like your decisions? Because you can't go back. *fail smirk.* You do realize I can read what you're typing, right?**

**Me: So?**

**Damon: *eye acting* one: wtf is "eye acting?"**

**Me: Something...**

**Damon: Two: you won't be laughing at the end of the next chapter Stefan.**

**Stefan: And why is that?**

**Me: Epic Delena awesome-ness.**

**Stefan: Epic Delena awesome-ness?**

**Me: Correction: _Schmancy_ epic Delena awesome-ness.**

**Jeremy: Have you been watching Warehouse 13?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Elena: What kind of "Schmancy epic Delena awesome-ness?" I don't remember any Delena at all!**

**Damon: Aaaand that's all the time we have!**

**Me: No it's-**

**Damon: Have a good evening readers!**

**Peace In!**


	15. Rose, pt 2

**A/N**

**Yay! New chapter! I'm surprised I only got two reviews for last chapter. Can I get at least 4 this time? Note: Since I got positive feedback on the third person-ness, I will do it again! Note(2): Yes, I am planning on stealing more lines from the episode. Note(3): When I type "Justine," it is not a typo.**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Fifteen: Rose, Pt. 2 aka _Schmancy_ Epic Delena Awesome-ness

"What?" Lilith asked. "You get to go, but we don't?"

Damon turned to her. "Whoever has Elena is probably who's been after your mother. That puts them at five hundred plus years old. You and Ziela are staying here."

"And doing what?" Lilith asked him. "Hanging out with mom in the tomb? Should that sound like a good time, 'cause it doesn't to me." She paused. "Also: Z will probably be mad about not going to the Justine Bieber concert."

"Ziela likes Justin Bieber?" Jeremy asked. "Wow, now I know why you guys don't get along."

"I, on the other hand," Lilith continued. "Love not having to sit through that. And I thank Elena's kidnappers for solely that reason."

"Safe doesn't always translate into fun." Damon told her. "You will stay here and call me if you know anything."

"I know that people have been after mom for five centuries, but not for their own personal gain." Lilith said. "And I refuse to say more until I can come."

Damon and Stefan shared a glance. "Fine, you can come." The younger brother said. "But I get shotgun."

"Great job Stefan." Damon started. "We're going to save your girl and you just want shotgun. Are we leaving soon or what?" Lilith nodded and walked out the still open door.

* * *

Lilith passed a blood bag up and listened silently to the conversation between her father and uncle. "Thank you," Stefan said. "For helping me."

"Can we not do the whole road-trip-bonding thing?" Damon asked. "The cliche of it makes me itch."

"Aww, c'mon Damon," Stefan rolled his eyes. "We both know you being in this car has nothing to do with me anyway."

"And the elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

"Does this mean I was right last weekend?" Lilith asked. "Because if we wait a few minutes, I'm sure I'll find more evidence to support my hypothesis."

Damon put the blood bag down between him and Stefan. "Pass me another, please?" He asked his daughter. He grabbed it and turned to Stefan. "If you want some, just ask."

"I want some."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Lilith muttered sarcastically.

Damon smirked. "Yeah, it is." He turned to Stefan again. "You want to be all big and strong to save your girl." He focused on the road again. "Well, don't worry. I've got your back. You'll be fine."

"I'm not joking." Stefan told them. "I've been drinking a little everyday, I'm slowly increasing my intake and building my strength." He took the blood bag from Damon and took a drink.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Lilith asked.

"I've been drinking hers."

Lilith and Damon glanced at each other via rear view mirror. "How romantic." They said together.

"Since we're road trip bonding," Damon said after a few minutes of silence. "Remember the good old days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"Sounds like a fun uncle Stefan." Lilith commented.

Stefan ignored her. "You mean, when I was more like you?" He asked Damon.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly." Damon said. "Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big, bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. What happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Stefan was once _fun_? And you kept that from me?" She scoffed. "Some dad you are." She smirked. "It's okay, I don't believe it anyway. A fun Stefan could never exist." Damon pulled off the main highway and drove for a few miles on what was more of a foot path than a road. When Lilith looked outside, all she saw was a worn down mansion. "This is a place that was once schmancy."

"Schmancy?" Stefan asked, getting out of the car.

"Yeah." She raised an eyebrow. "You've never heard the phrase "fancy schmancy" before uncle Stefan?"

"Uh, no."

"You've been missing out."

"Are we going to go in there and save Elena or not?" Damon interrupted.

"Yes." Stefan was more serious than normal. (**A/N believe it or not, it's possible.**)

"Let's go before-" Lilith cut off, staring at the license plate of the black SUV that was half way between them and the mansion. "He kept the same _car_?" Damon looked at the SUV, noticing nothing familiar.

"Do you recognize it? Do you know who is in there with Elena right now?"

"Yeah I recognize it! I lost my -quote, unquote- "v-card" in that SUV!" She looked at her father. "This conversation got really awkward really fast." Damon and Stefan nodded. "Can I kill him myself?" She asked sweetly.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Stefan said to himself.

"Never get on my bad side," Lilith said.

"I meant later, but okay." Stefan rolled his eyes. Lilith was definitely Damon's daughter.

"You can stay out here," Damon told her. "I'm going to stick to my original argument and say: They're five hundred year old vampires."

Lilith widened her eyes. "Are you sure you have your information right? Because he is _way_ more than five hundred years old."

"Then he's too old for you," Damon looked over his shoulder at Stefan as he walked away. "Are you coming or not?" Stefan followed him and Lilith took a step forward. "Stay."

"I"m not a dog!" She called after them, taking another step.

"Don't make me walk back there just to keep you from following us."

"Then don't stop me." She caught up to them easily. "I want to murder my ex!"

"Why do I feel like those are words that no one ever needs to say and/or hear?" Damon asked.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "He deserves it." She smirked. "He's a-"

"Before you let out a string of profanities that could probably rival myself," Damon interrupted. "Let's be stealthy." He opened the door and let both of them inside before losing his grip on it and letting it slam shut.

"Nice job being stealthy."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Lilith stared at her ex from the shadows. "You are such a dick." She said under her breath, stepping out. "Hello Lili." (**A/N When referring to Elijah, it is pronounced "lie-lie". It is still "lee-lee" when referring to Lilith.**) "Long time no see."

"Ah, Lili." He said. "How wonderful to so you again! How's that gorgeous sister of yours? Hmm?"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Don't play games with me Elijah, I could kick your butt easily and we both know it." When she thought about it, she made an awesome distraction. He opened his mouth to speak and she interrupted. "Don't even try with the pet name. You know I hate it." Just then, Damon came up from an angle and stabbed him with the broken coat hanger. "Karma sucks, doesn't it?" She turned away from the dead body just in time to see and almost romantic moment be ruined by her uncle.

* * *

"I'll stay and keep an eye on Elena." Lilith told Stefan. "If you're worried about leaving her alone I can stay on the couch."

"Yeah, okay." He said. "But call me immediately if something happens." She nodded and relaxed on the couch next to Jeremy.

"How was your day?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Ah, so-so. Yours?"

"I saw my least favorite ex murdered." She smiled. "Yay."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Should your expression worry me?"

"Probably."

"Let me know if the couch is uncomfortable. I'll switch you."

"I'm a half-vampire," she said. "I'll be fine." She heard something upstairs and Jeremy was about to say something. "Hush, just for a minute." She focused on what she heard and tried to not laugh-slash-squee-slash-cheer-slash-do a happy dance at being right.

_"Cute PJs," she heard her dad say._

_"I'm tired Damon," Elena muttered, barely loud enough for Lilith to hear._

_"I brought you this."_

_There was a pause and Elena gasped. "I thought it was gone." There was another short pause. "Please give it back."_

_"I just have to say something."_

_"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_

_"Because what I'm about to say is, probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."_

_"Damon, don't go there."_

_"I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it. I love you Elena, and it's because I love you that, I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." There was a pause and he spoke again. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do."_

Lilith was frozen in shock. "What was that about?" Jeremy asked her.

"What?" She asked. "Oh, um, nothing. Just the wind I guess." Lilith paused. "Goodnight!"

"See you in the morning."

**A/N**

**Ah, my favorite episode of season two. This makes me want to talk to Damon and Elena specifically... Lilith, Ziela, Jeremy and Stefan too, but first:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I do however own season 1 on DVD and on August 30 or 31 will own season 2 on DVD.**

**Me: Epic Delena awesome-ness.**

**Stefan: That's all you meant?**

**Me: What's your point? That was the most tearjerking moment of the episode!**

**Stefan: Lies! *ponders for a moment* okay, I will never understand your action star-star things.**

**Me: You're not meant to.**

**Elena: *Smacks Damon upside the head***

**Damon: Ow! What was that for?**

**Elena: Erasing my memory!**

**Me: Guys! Calm down! Let me make popcorn before you have a couple's fight!**

**Elena and Damon: It's not a couple's fight!**

**Lilith: Fine, whatever you guys say.**

**Me: Yay! I recruited someone new for team Delena! Welcome to the dark side... we don't actually have cookies.**

**Ziela: You guys are lame. Team Stelena for the win! We actually have cookies!**

**Lilith: They're oatmeal raisin!**

**Ziela: The point is they're cookies!**

**Lilith: Do you have an oven so I can make my infamous chocolate chip cookies?**

**Me: Yeah, sure, go ahead. *Breaking News* The dark side now has cookies.**

**Ziela: I'm joining team Delena just for your cookies Lili!**

**Jeremy: I'm with Lilith, Ziela and GaiaGirl on this one. Let me know when the cookies are done!**

**Damon: Go Indiana Jones!**

**Jeremy: Don't call me that.**

**Damon: Okay.**

**Ziela: You have to make a decision now Elena. Team Delena or Team Stelena?**

**Katherine: Or Team Kathamon! Or Kathefan... I'm Team Kathefan.**

**Klaus: Or Team Rippah! Why'd you spell it like that?**

**Me: Because that's how you say it.**

**Klaus: You little-**

**Me: Goodbye Klaus!**

**Klaus: *Is whisked off to a hell dimension***

**Me: Et tu Katerina.**

**Katherine: *Her too***

**Me: And now Elena will make her final decision.**

**Elena: I choose Team-**

**Buzzer: *marks the end of time***

**Me: Oh! For the love of all that is Delena! That's all the time we have for today. I'll post another chapter soon!**

**Peace In!**


	16. 4 Down, 286 Birthdays to Go

**A/N**

**Only one review for last chapter? That's sad readers. That's sad. I won't update again until I get _multiple_ reviews for this chapter. It's a Damon thought chapter so it's short. I'm only updating because I remembered that it's a weekend night... stupid memory loss. Another 3rd person chapter too. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Sixteen: 4 down, 286 birthdays to go

Damon sat down on his bed and looked at the back of one of the CD cases. _Baby? Somebody to Love? Eenie Meenie? That should be Me? _He hadn't heard of any of these songs! Who the hell is this Justin Bieber? He would probably regret taking his younger daughter to this concert before the first song was finished. Just by the names of the songs, what he wouldn't give to listen to the rock and alternative music Lilith liked.

Why couldn't he just take Ziela to go see Daughtry in concert or something? He decided to ask her in the morning, but first: what was this Justin Bieber's music like. He put the CD into the stereo downstairs and quietly turned on _That Should Be Me_, the song that sounded the least stupid. Thinking about Elena, he completely missed the first verse.

The chorus started to play and he cringed.

Where was Lilith with her hard core music when you needed her? Right, crashing on the Gilbert couch. Damon turned off the music in less than a second. Ziela actually _liked_ this music? Not possible. No sane person could possibly like this music. His voice was way high-pitched and Damon was planning on telling Ziela that the next morning.

He walked out to his car and grabbed one of the Three Days Grace CDs. Walking back inside, he pulled out his phone to text Lilith, realizing that she had probably heard what he had said to Elena just an hour before. _Tell Elena what I said and be grounded for a month. -D_

The reply text came less than a minute later. _Loud and clear. -L_

Damon laughed and put in the CD, the volume still low, and turned on _Lost in You_. And to think, he still had 286 birthdays to make up for.

**A/N**

**This is the longest Damon thought chapter I have ever written! Sadly: I missed the rerun of last night's episode so as soon as I rewatch it (soon, like, I'll be done in an hourish) I'll write the next chapter. Okay? Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber (no offense but THANK GOD. My sister and I both hate his music), Three Days Grace (sadly. My sister and I both love them), or TVD (I have a plan. It involves washing dishes for a year. Details to come). So let's talk to people now, shall we?**

**Lilith: Yes, yes we shall.**

**Ziela: How do you not like Justin Bieber?**

**Me: Let's list off the things to like about him, shorter list.**

**Lilith: Done.**

**Me: Not done. He's okay looking. Now we're done.**

**Damon: I agree 150%!**

**Stefan: He's okay.**

**Lilith, Damon and me: *Look at Stefan like he's lost it***

**Ziela: Thank you Uncle Stefan!**

**Lilith: *cough* Aunt Stefanie *cough***

**Me: Yes.**

**Stefan: *glares***

**Damon: They cannot speak a lie. I agree with them.**

**Me: Thank you Damon! I knew there was a reason I am and always will be a Delena fan!**

**Damon: *nods* Speaking of, did Elena ever say what team she was on?**

**Stefan: No, we got interrupted by the-**

**Buzzer: *marks the end of time***

**Stefan: That.**

**Me: I'll see you next time folks!**

**Damon: Adios.**

**Ziela: Bye.**

**Stefan: *Broody silence* Hey!**

**Lilith: Later!**

**Me: Have a cat day. Long story, explain next time.**

**Peace In!**


	17. Katerina, pt 1

**A/N**

**Guess what I watched last night? **_**Katerina** _**finally. I bought the DVDs yesterday so updates will be more regular for the... week until school starts... and then it'll get sporadic 'cause of season three and... you know what, we'll cross that bridge when we get there!****Just read my new chapter of:**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Seventeen: Katerina aka Solid Maybe

Lilith sighed and rolled over, crashing down on the not so comfortable floor of the Gilbert living room and groaned. She looked up to see Elena come down the stairs and grab her bag and jacket. "Do you need a ride?" The doppelganger asked her. Lilith nodded and stood up, turning toward the now open front door.

* * *

Lilith went upstairs after a quick wave to Damon and Stefan and tried to track down her sister. When she got to Ziela's bedroom door she knocked. "Come in!" Her sister's voice rang from inside. Lilith opened the door and walked in, cringing at the unnatural color on the walls.

"What's up?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yesterday was boring as hell. How come you got to go?" Ziela pouted standing in front of her.

Lilith laughed. "I don't think I was lucky! I had to hear our dad and uncle bicker the entire time about Elena! And then there was this whole thing last night that I'm actually not allowed to talk about." A black cat strode in through the still open bedroom door. Lilith tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear and picked up the feline. "But it wasn't all boring." She smirked. "You'll never guess who we saw."

Ziela widened her eyes and sat down next to her sister. "Now I'm curious! Who the hell did you see?"

"No one," the dark haired girl sighed. "Just a vampire that we knew. What was his name again. Oh that's right, Elijah!"

Ziela's eyes widened further and she lay down on her stomach to hear the story. "What happened?"

Lilith laughed and looked her sister dead in the eye. "Dad killed him."

Ziela laughed and high-fived her sister. "I told you he was cool!"

"No, _I_ told _you_ he was cool."

Damon knocked on the door. "I know I'm really cool and everything, and I hate to interrupt this sisterly moment but I was just gonna say that you guys are gonna be late for school if you don't leave soon." He took a step into the hallway and turned back to the room. "I also will out of town for the day. I'll see you guys when I get back." He walked down stairs and Ziela turned to Lilith.

"School?"

Lilith laughed and dumped the cat onto the ground. "Sorry, that's my fault. I'm gonna go get changed. I'll see you in a minute." She walked into her room and grabbed a green t-shirt and her jean jacket, changing quickly, and met Ziela downstairs. "Ready?" Ziela nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket to send a text, walking toward the door. Lilith grabbed the papers she saw on the table and followed her twin.

* * *

"Here's your schedule," Lilith said to her sister, spotting Elena and Caroline walking out the front door. "I'll meet you in class." She followed the two girls, staying out of sight until the got to the woods. She stepped out in front of them. "What are you guys doing?"

Elena and Caroline halted and Caroline opened her mouth to speak before Elena cut her off. "I'm going to see your mom."

Caroline blinked a few times before turning to Elena. "I thought you were going to see Katherine?"

Lilith took a step forward, deciding to get the introductions out of the way. "Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Lilith Dessdamona Pierce, I was born on March 15, 1865, my mother is Katherine Pierce, my twin sister is Ziela Stefany Pierce and my father is Damon Salvatore. Any questions?" Caroline looked between Lilith and Elena for a moment before dropping the subject and walking toward the tomb.

"Whatever, are we going to go open the tomb and talk to the bitch or not?" She turned to Lilith. "No offense."

"None taken," the dark haired girl said. "I agree with you." Caroline smiled and walked down the steps. "But I won't be joining you guys, I'm not exactly in the mood for a family reunion at the moment.

Elena nodded but stopped her before she could leave. "Could you help Caroline distract Stefan?" Lilith nodded and walked away, leaving the two girls to face the wrath of her mother.

**A/N**

**I know it was short but I really wanted to get an update to you guys today. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow if that makes it any better. I just have two quotes I'd like to share with you:**

**Candice Accola: *on Damon locking Katherine in the tomb* I'm going to lock you in a tomb, where you belong! 'Cause you don't love me back! And I'm gonna go cry and look sexy!**

**Candice Accola: *on Jeremy's love life* It's a tangled mess. His first love got killed and staked and killed. His second love was a vampire and got staked and killed my his uncle.**

**I'd just like to say that Candice Accola makes me laugh. Now to speak to my characters, Damon, Caroline... maybe Stefan... CAUSE I CAN!**

**Lilith: Someone's hyper.**

**Me: Thank you for noticing.**

**Ziela: That chapter was awesome!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Damon: I was barely in it!**

**Stefan: I technically wasn't in it!**

**Caroline: I actually had a line!**

**Tyler: Lucky. Stefan's lucky! He at least got mentioned!**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Tyler: I was bored. The last time I was in a chapter, I killed someone!**

**Ziela: Oh! I'm sorry sweetie!**

**Me, Lilith and Damon: Gag!**

**Elena: Where's Jeremy?**

**Me: I didn't think he would be here. He might-**

**Jeremy: Be right here!**

**Lilith: Jeremy!**

**Me, Ziela and Damon: Gag!**

**Buzzer: *marks the end of time***

**Me: The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Have a good night/morning/afternoon/evening/etc.**

**Peace In!**


	18. Katerinea, pt 2

**A/N**

**Another short chapter, I know and I'm sorry. But I typed it in half an hour so I'm getting faster at physically typing things! I'll start on the next chapter later today but I'm supposed to be doing my homework so I should probably just post this and move on. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Eighteen: Katerina pt. 2 AKA What's Ew?

Lilith sat down in the desk just as the bell rang, successfully ignoring Ziela's questions of why she was late. The teacher at the front of the history classroom looked familiar and she spent the rest of the class trying to figure out where she'd seen him before. "Don't forget, your Founders' essays are due at the end of the week."

The twins ducked out of the classroom, attempting to hide grins. This assignment would be cake. Lilith saw her uncle and Caroline walking away from the school and moved to follow them, only to be stopped by Ziela. "Where are you going?" the chocolate haired twin asked.

"Uh," Lilith fumbled for an answer. "I just wanted to talk to Uncle Stefan real fast." She took a few steps toward the two vampires. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Ziela nodded once but she still seemed suspicious. "Yeah, okay."

Lilith followed Caroline and Stefan to the Grill, doing her best to stay out of sight until she absolutely had to show herself to them. At first the conversation was centered on Tyler being a werewolf and how he knows that Caroline's a vampire now; this almost put the dhampir to sleep. Then the conversation changed. "I can't tell you," was the first thing Lilith actually heard come out of Caroline's mouth all day.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Stefan was doing his best to not raise his voice. "Elena was kidnapped, Caroline. She could have died. And you're seriously not going to tell me where she is?"

"She's not in danger, Stefan. I wouldn't let her put herself in danger." Lilith almost scoffed at Caroline's words. Not in danger? Nice lie, Barbie.

"Put herself in danger where?" Stefan asked, noticing the wariness in Caroline's voice. His eyes widened slightly. "She's with Damon, isn't she?"

"Ew! No!"

Lilith was standing by their table seconds later. "What's ew?" She asked simply.

Stefan looked up at his niece. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Monkey see, monkey do Uncle Stefan." Lilith replied. "Or is it do as I say, not as I do?" she trailed off and, after a moment, shrugged. "I like the first one better."

Stefan looked between the two girls in front of him. "You're both in on this. And I'm going to find out what "this" is," he said before standing up and walking out of the Grill.

About five minutes later, Lilith was following Stefan into the tomb. "Stefan!" she called after her uncle. "She's not in danger!"

"Well, isn't that the truth daughter dearest?" Katherine asked from inside her cell. "I didn't appreciate you and your father trapping me in this boring place."

"You deserve it." Stefan told her. "You're a psychotic witch."

"And when Klaus comes," Lilith continued for him. "We can tell him right where to find you."

"And I'm in the tomb that no vampire would dare enter because they can't get out again." Katherine told them, smirking. "I'll be the safest psychotic witch in town."

Lilith held back the growl she had for her mother and followed Stefan and Elena out of the tomb.

An hour later, Lilith was upstairs in her room when she heard the door close downstairs. She glanced at the clock, 3:50, and walked down to see who it was.

Damon waved half-heartedly and headed for the kitchen. "How was school?" He asked, walking back into the living room with a tumbler of bourbon.

Lilith shrugged. "I've had better first days." She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and headed toward the stairs. "I have a paper due on Friday for Mr. Saltzman's history class, so I should probably get started."

Damon nodded. "Just be down for dinner. I'm making spaghetti."

"More Italian food?" Ziela asked, walking in from the back door. "I think I've had enough to last a lifetime, or five. Thanks though."

"I'm Italian," Damon said, shrugging. "It's the easiest thing to make."

"Which makes us half-Italian Z." Lilith explained. "I think we'll live if we eat more than one carb in a sitting."

**A/N**

**There's chapter 18! I hope you enjoyed! Also: Lilith has a Twitter! Also: Lilith has a Facebook! If you want those to friend/follow her, let me know! I guess I could just post them here… Twitter: Dhampir_Lili Facebook: Lilith Salvatore-Pierce. She accepts all friend requests and follows back! Let's speak to her and her sister now, shall we?**

**Ziela: How come I don't have a Twitter or a Facebook?**

**Lilith: 'cause you won't make one.**

**Ziela: I don't have time!**

**Damon: So the three hours of your complaining that we didn't go to the Justin Bieber concert was you not having time to make a Twitter or Facebook account?**

**Elena: Back to a more important topic, Stefan jumped to the conclusion that I was with you!**

**Stefan: Think about it Elena! From my perspective, that's what it sounded like!**

**Me: My only question is, Why is that "ew"?**

**Lilith: Me too!**

**Buzzer: *marks the end of time***

**Me: Alright, fine. I'll update another chapter later today, maybe two chapters if you're lucky!**


	19. I Plead the Ninth

**A/N**

**New Chapter! Who's happy? You? Good! I'm writing the next chapter now BTW. This was just a filler chapter, sorry. But I wanted to put this in here somewhere. It's about the same length as last chapter, just in case you were wondering. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Nineteen: I Plead the Ninth AKA More Rules

Lilith bounded down the stairs as soon as she smelled spaghetti – from her room she could already tell that the sauce had mushrooms, sausage, olives – wait, sausage? Upon entering the kitchen moments later, she walked over to the pot and looked in. There was definitely sausage in that sauce.

Damon walked in and she turned around. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, not even noticing that she had broken two of the rules.

"What's the meaning of what?" he said, answering the question and not commenting on the infraction.

"There's _sausage_ in the spaghetti sauce." Lilith announced, moving out of the way so that he could stir the pot.

"Yeah, and?" He poured the noodles into the sauce and started mixing everything together.

Lilith shook her head. "Whatever." When she turned to leave, she ran directly into her sister.

"Is vegetarian Lilith afraid of eating a little sausage?" Ziela taunted playfully.

"Really Z?" Lilith asked her. "That's the best you can come up with?" Ziela shrugged and Lilith continued. "I'm not _afraid_. I just don't eat meat. And I haven't since 1994."

"So you have seventeen years of meat-eating to catch up on." Damon said from behind her.

"Well," Lilith hesitated for a moment before completing her statement: "I refuse to eat it."

"Damon smirked. "Then I have a new rule-"

"Rule number nine." Lilith stated, sending him an identical smirk.

Damon sighed and Ziela looked back and forth between her dad and her sister. "That is so eerie." She commented. Lilith raised an eyebrow at her words. "Your smirks are exactly the same." Ziela frowned. "I can't smirk to save my life." Then as an afterthought, "what's rule number nine?" She paused. "What're rules one through eight?"

"Rule number one," Damon began. "No more questions."

"This rule was not just made up within the past few seconds." Lilith said. "I'm the cause of it." There was silence for a moment. "I'm a curious person."

"Rule number two," Damon continued. "You may have people over to the house. If you want to have a party it must be cleared with me, your uncle Stefan and your mother."

"Sigh." Ziela commented.

Lilith laughed. "Why do we have to ask Uncle Stefan? No one cares what Uncle Stefan thinks!"

"Rule number three," Damon said. "Have fun."

"This is not my favorite rule." Lilith said. "I prefer rule number nine."

"What's rule number nine?" Ziela asked again.

"We're getting there." Damon told them. "Rule number four, since you're going to school, if you fail a class, I kick you out." He smirked. "Rule number five, follow the rules." Ziela and Lilith nodded in unison. "Rule number six, bedtime. Nine on school nights, eleven on non-school nights."

Ziela groaned. "But mom lets me-"

"Yeah," Lilith interrupted. "Mom lets _you_ stay up as late as you want. _I_ have to go to bed at ten whenever I'm there."

"And I'm not your mother." Damon added. "Rule number seven, no jumping on the bed. Unless you take your shoes off first of course." Lilith and Damon smirked and Ziela rolled her eyes. "Rule number eight, please do not spill on our nice carpets. I had our living room carpet ruined a week and a half ago by a now dead werewolf and I don't want to go through the process of replacing it again."

Lilith laughed. "A werewolf ruined your carpets?"

"The bloodstains ruined the carpets." Damon defended. "Mason didn't do it on purpose."

Lilith and Ziela both raised an eyebrow. "Mason _Lockwood_?" The chocolate haired girl asked. Damon nodded. "He's dead?" He nodded again. "Thank the good Lord!"

Damon looked confused and Lilith explained, "Mason and I used to go out. Then he cheated on me, with Z. And had the _worst_ excuse ever."

"I'm not going to ask." Damon decided. He turned to Ziela. "Rule number nine is no more rules."

Ziela nodded in understanding before glancing over at Lilith and then back to Damon. Ziela and Damon nodded once and Ziela grabbed Lilith's hands, forcing them together behind her back. Damon got a bowl and put some spaghetti in it, setting it on the table where Ziela now had Lilith sitting in a chair.

"Abuse!" Lilith shouted. "This is child abuse!" Ziela laughed and continued to hold her sister in the chair.

Damon grabbed a fork and set it down next to the bowl before sitting in a chair. "We won't let up until you at least taste it."

"No!" Lilith shouted.

None of them heard Stefan walk into the house. "What's going on here?" he asked, walking into the kitchen and taking in the scene before him. Ziela was jumping up and down, trying to keep Lilith in the chair and Damon was smiling, picking up a fork and getting a bite of spaghetti.

"Abuse!" Lilith yelled again. "I refuse to eat meat." She got a hand free from Ziela's grip and twisted away from the table, hiding behind Stefan. "I haven't eaten any in seventeen years and I'm not gonna start again now!"

Moments later the lock on her bedroom door clicked and Damon shrugged, taking the bite of spaghetti for himself. Ziela sighed and sat down in the vacant chair that Lilith had been sitting in moments earlier. "Well, there goes that plan."

"We'll get her to eat meat eventually." Damon told her. "It just won't be easy like we thought it would."

**A/N**

**This entire thing was typed in less than an hour. I win. Always. I said that to my brother last night. The first time he nodded, the second time he laughed nervously, the third time her ran away crying. One year olds are so cute when they're scared!**

**Lilith: you're so nice. *end sarcasm here***

**Me: I know!**

**Damon: Sadly, we didn't accomplish Mission: Eat meat.**

**Ziela: we'll get her next time.**

**Lilith: o_0 *runs***

**Damon: Get her! *runs after her***

**Ziela: yeah! *battle cry and runs after them***

**Me: Anyone else here?**

…

**Me: I guess that's all then.**

**Peace IN!**


	20. Operation: Eat Meat: FAILED

**A/N**

**Another chapter in like 10 minutes! Yay! This entire chapter was typed in that time. I'm starting on the next chapter too, like, right now, so expect that up by the end of the day. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty: Operation: Eat Meat FAILED

Damon glanced at the clock a couple hours after his and Ziela's mission had failed, 10:30. How did Operation: Eat Meat fail? They'd spent the three hours before dinner planning how everything would go, and then it was executed nearly perfectly; curse Saint Stefan and his timing.

Ziela and Lilith had gone to bed at the scheduled time, not breaking either one of the two possible rules to break at that point, but he had stayed up later than normal, putting another plan together. But what was there to do differently? They had to get her distracted – which was easy to do with listing the questions - and to make something with meat in it without her noticing until it was too late – which is why spaghetti was perfect, you could slip meat into it, unlike making something that obviously has meat in it, such as meatloaf or steak.

He sighed and rose from the couch; Stefan had said something about Elena putting herself in danger again, so he decided to go talk to him about it. Then he remembered that Stefan would probably bring up the failed plan and redirected himself to his room. The sheets were still clean, but he took them off the bed anyway and put them in the laundry room, still wracking his brain for a plan.

The phone in his pocket went off. _1 new message_ appeared on the screen and he opened it. After reading the text a few times, he smirked. Maybe Ziela would be an okay daughter too. At least she thought of better plans than he did.

**A/N**

**Short, but not my shortest Damon thought chapter. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Any specific changes you want to see? Does Stefan really need better ties? Put the word 'homecoming' in your review if you understood why I asked that last one! Not gonna talk to my characters again 'cause Damon and Ziela are still chasing down Lilith but next chapter I will!**

**Peace IN!**


	21. Sacrifice, pt 1

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty One: Sacrifice pt.1 AKA Bacon Pancakes

Lilith woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Knowing her dad and her sister were probably going to try to get her to eat meat again, she stayed in bed as long as she could without falling back asleep and got up and dressed. She took as long as she could getting ready and ended up in a dark green tank top, her white denim skirt, and her white denim jacket with her wavy hair in a pony tail.

She felt something soft brush by her leg and looked down; Shadow walked in a figure eight around her legs and plopped down so that she was lying on Lilith's feet. Lilith bent down to pick the kitten up and carried her downstairs.

Once she was near the kitchen, Lilith was ambushed by Ziela, who was clad in a plain green turtleneck, a blue denim jacket, and dark blue jeans with her long chocolate hair streaming down her back. She felt someone take Shadow from her arms as Ziela tied a blindfold over her eyes and pushed her into a chair. The blindfold was removed but she was still being held down; Ziela was holding her hands down to the arms of the chair.

When Damon cut into the pancake on the plate in front of her, Lilith saw a tiny piece of bacon that had been cooked into it. Less than a second later, she'd pulled her right hand from her sister's grip, twisted to release her other hand, and was ten feet away putting on a pair of converse sneakers. "I'm going to school now." She announced to the stunned duo. "But you two enjoy your bacon pancakes." Lilith closed the door behind her and turned toward Mystic Falls High.

But, instead of going straight to school, like she should have, Lilith turned a corner toward the woods as soon as she knew no one would be following her. About half way between town and the tomb, she heard a branch break from somewhere behind her and was high in a tree looking down a moment later.

From the tops of the two heads, she couldn't make out who they were, but the voices gave her a clue. "We'll just have to get her to tell us what she told Elena." She heard her father reason.

"Yes, Damon, because getting information from Katherine has always been easy." Her Uncle Stefan retorted.

Lilith held back a laugh and, once she thought they were out of earshot, descended the tall tree, deciding to turn back. She got about two steps from where she'd landed after her climb down when she heard a throat clear behind her before the person started speaking. "Don't you have school, oh, vegetarian daughter of mine?" She groaned and turned around to face him. "Since you were obviously coming out here for a reason, why don't you just join us?"

Lilith sighed and nodded, following her father and her uncle to the tomb.

About an hour later the three of them were gathered with Elena in her kitchen. Stefan had done most of the explaining and Elena was now going on about how they could have gotten hurt. Lilith had listened to most of the conversation without really paying attention to what was going on so she finally tuned in just as Elena said, "I can't let everyone I care about die, including the two of you."

The doppelganger's eye contact with Damon didn't go unnoticed by the dhampir and she cleared her throat loudly. "Since we can't do anything about the past," Lilith started. "Let's not worry about it and move on, shall we?" The other three nodded in agreement and she continued. "Now, how are we going to get the moon stone exactly?"

Later that morning Lilith, Ziela, Jeremy, Damon, Bonnie and Stefan were gathered in the Salvatore living room. "Just to be clear," the elder Salvatore said. "Even though, because of all the supernatural drama in Mystic Falls, you won't be going to school much, I still expect you to pass your classes." Lilith shrugged and Ziela sighed, nodding in agreement. "So, what's the plan?"

Bonnie spoke up first. "I can break down the tomb spell for a few minutes, long enough for you two to get in and out."

"What about the super vampire witch that is our mother?" Lilith asked.

"I can do a spell to take her down for as long as we need so that we can get the moonstone without issues." Bonnie explained. Lilith nodded, signaling that she was okay with the plan.

"Or I could go in." Jeremy said, causing Lilith's head to snap up. "I have my ring and I won't get stuck in with her. Then Bonnie will only have to do the one spell."

"No." The black haired twin said. "You could get hurt."

"But you're okay with _me_ going in and getting hurt?" Damon asked, feigning hurt. "Well then." Lilith sent him a short glare and Bonnie spoke before she could retort.

"I'm going to need something that belonged to Katherine either way."

Stefan, Ziela, Bonnie, Lilith and Damon were almost to the tomb when the shrill ring of a cell phone broke the tense silence. Damon answered it and spoke to the person on the other side of the line for a moment before hanging up and pointing to Lilith. "You," he said, "are coming with me. Bonnie and Stefan can take of this." He took off toward the car and Lilith struggled to keep up.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Richmond."

They pulled up to a large apartment building half an hour later and got out. "Why are we here, exactly?" Lilith asked.

"Because Elena's here." _Yeah, because that explains everything,_ Lilith thought sarcastically.

The two of them took the stairs three at a time and Damon burst into the apartment. Elena was looking out the window and didn't see them. The door had shut behind them and opened again. Looking around, Lilith realized that her father and Elena had left, turning around she saw the one person that had died fairly recently that she _didn't_ want to see, ever again.

She shook her head in disbelief and looked at him, only saying one word. "Elijah."

**A/N**

**OMG! A cliffhanger… kinda… sorta… not really because we all know what happens. Are you guys glad I'm updating quickly again? This, of course, means that I'm taking writing time away from my other stories, therefore there will be no update tomorrow (but I updated two chapters yesterday, so it's all good). I will, however, be able to update multiple chapters of this, along with at least two more chapters of another story, on Friday. Let me know how you like this chapter!**

**Peace In!**


	22. Sacrifice, pt 2

**A/N**

**I know I said I wouldn't update this fic today but I wrote this chapter anyway. So, there's really no reason to complain. No more of that evil cliffhanger! Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty Two: Sacrifice, Pt 2 AKA Hilarious Texts

The original vampire nodded once in her direction. "Lili," he said.

"I feel like my response to that, if I said it, would be the thousandth time I've said it to you." Lilith told him.

"And what would that be?" Elijah asked as Damon and Elena walked into the room.

"I killed you." Damon said before Lilith could respond. "You were dead."

"For centuries now," Elijah said calmly before turning back to the dhampir. "You were saying?" He asked.

"Don't call me Lili."

"Does all your hatred for me come from the single pet name?" The original asked, honestly surprised.

"No," Lilith said shrugging. "Not all of it. Some of it has to do with me walking in on you and my sister." She took a couple steps forward to get her next point across. "And it's not a pet name _Lie-lie_. It was a childhood nickname. And the only person I've ever allowed to call me that is dead."

After that, Lilith stormed out of the apartment and waited in the car for about ten minutes before her father and Elena walked out. Elena bent down and picked up a lit up phone on the floor in the front seat; she turned to Lilith. "Is this yours?" Lilith nodded and took it as Elena handed it over.

She had two new messages; one from Ziela and the other from Jeremy. She opened Ziela's first:

_Jeremy tried to get the moonstone back and he's stuck in the tomb with mom. Don't worry; we'll do our best to get him out. But remember: there's plenty of other chicken in the coop. At least this one wasn't a cheating douche._

_-Z_

Lilith rolled her eyes and replied to the message.

_Okay, Z. a) a meat reference, really? B0 put a dollar in the jar. Right now._

_-Lili_

She opened the other text in the silent car, only the clicking from her phone keyboard to fill the air. Then she burst out laughing.

_Can you ask your mom to get her mouth off my neck? It's weird! XD nm I'm home now._

_Jer_

Lilith looked up to see Damon almost completely turned around in his seat. "Eyes on the road, dad," she told him. "I'll show you the hilarious text later." She replied as soon as she finished speaking.

_I laughed at that but I'm mad that you did something that could have gotten you killed. :\_

_-Lili_

Elena was still turned around in her seat, staring at the still giggling dhampir. "Apparently Jeremy tried to get the moonstone back on his own and got trapped in the tomb with my mom." Elena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but Lilith cut her off. "But he's okay now!"

This caused Damon to chuckle and the chain reaction caused Elena's punch to "accidentally" hit his arm. That, of course, made Lilith laugh even harder while she tried to read the new text from her sister.

_Really? But I had to put a dollar in last week! And I'm a mile from the house!_

_-Z_

Lilith's laughing died down enough for her to actually reply a few minutes later.

_Sorry, Z, but you have to. It will get you away from Uncle Stefan and the boarding house for a while._

_-Lili_

About thirty seconds later a reply came through:

_Stefan's not here._

_-Z_

Lilith checked to make sure no one was watching, they weren't – Elena was messing with the radio and Damon was focusing on the road – before arching an eyebrow at the screen and replying.

_What do you mean Stefan's not ther?_

_-Lili_

She closed out of her messages just as she was receiving a new one from Jeremy.

_I know you're mad, but I had to do _something_. I could just let Stefan and Damon do it with the chance of them being trapped._

_Jer_

Lilith sighed silently before replying.

_I know you just wanted to help. Just, be safer with your waus of helping. Please? Also: do you know where Uncle Stefan is? Z says he's not at the house._

_-Lili_

She had to wait through Maroon 5, Katy Perry and Bruno mars on the old radio before getting a reply from Ziela.

_Don't you think it's strange that you tell people not to call you "Lili" and then that's how you sign your texts and emails?_

_-Z_

Lilith groaned and turned off her phone, knowing she wouldn't get an answer that way. They were pulling up to the Gilbert house right then anyway, so she could ask in person. She was knocking on the front door before anyone else was out of the car. Jeremy let her in on the second knock.

"You're an idiot." The dhampir hissed at him.

"I'm fine," Jeremy told her. "If you want you can even walk me to my room."

"I should." She said sternly. "You can still do something stupid between here and there."

Jeremy turned toward the door to open it for Elena but paused to tell her "but I'm _your_ idiot."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "You're also Mr. Cliché."

When he opened the door, Damon and Elena stopped their conversation to look up at him. Jeremy was only able to say one thing before Elena took off. "It's Stefan."

Damon was hot on her heels easily by the time they got to the tomb and Lilith got there a couple minutes later, passing Elena on her way in. She was stopped by Damon at the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go home."

**A/N**

**I didn't like this chapter as much as my others, but Jeremy's text was amazing.**

**Jeremy: yeah it was!**

**Me: So you wake up from being killed-**

**Jeremy: I wasn't killed. She just bit me.**

**Me: Okay, so you wake up from being unconscious and the first thing you do is text your girlfriend?**

**Lilith: Now **_**that's**_** devotion.**

**Ziela: Sure, whatever you say.**

**Me: I see you still haven't managed to get Lilith to eat meat?**

**Ziela and Damon: OPERATION: EAT MEAT!**

**Lilith: Gee, thanks for that *end sarcasm here***

**Me: You're welcome! Well, this is the end of this chapter. The next chapter is being worked on now and will probably be posted later tonight!**

**Peace In!**


	23. The Stars

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter. Just a Damon thought chapter so it's fairly short. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty Three: The Stars

Damon Salvatore closed the door behind him as he followed his daughter into the boarding house. "It's been a long day," he told her. "You should get to bed." It was only eight o' clock but Lilith nodded and headed up the stairs anyway, leaving the vampire to his thoughts. Damon sat down on the couch for a few minutes before he realized that it wouldn't help anything, and he went upstairs.

Lilith was curled up in bed, texting, presumable with Jeremy or Elena, and Ziela was listening to music on a red iPod, bright pink headphones bridging her ears and the music player. He walked past Stefan's room, trying to not look inside.

The curtains in his own room were drawn and he pulled them open to stare at the stars while he lay in bed. For all he knew, Stefan was looking at the same twinkling stars right now. Somehow, he found comfort in that. Even when he and Stefan were apart, they still saw the same stars, the same moon. He lay there for a few hours before he finally fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Kind of depressing and I apologize for that, but I didn't think he'd be jumping for joy that Stefan was trapped in a tomb, so I tried to convey that. Let me know how you liked the chapter!**

**Peace In!**


	24. By The Light of the Moon, pt 1

**A/N**

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty Four: By the Light of the Moon, pt 1 AKA Elena Patrol

Lilith didn't wake up until the sun was high in the sky, and she ran downstairs in her pajamas to find her dad sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper like it wasn't a school day and she wasn't still in her pajamas at ten o' clock. "Why?" She asked vaguely. Damon looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you're not going to school today," he said simply. "You're going to help me make sure Elena doesn't go on any more Kamikaze missions."

The dhampir rolled her eyes and slunk back up the stairs. "Whatever." She was actually hoping for a calm school day considering all the drama that had been happening within the past few days. She got dressed in her skirt and a plain t-shirt, donning her jacket and slipping into her sneakers before returning to the foot of the stairs where her dad was waiting. "Where's Ziela?" She asked.

"She's helping Vampire Barbie with wolf-boy Tyler Lockwood." Damon grabbed his leather jacket and heading toward the door. He went about five steps before turning around. "Are you coming or not?"

When they got there, Damon simply burst into the house and they walked into the living room to see Elena sulking on the couch. "You should really lock your door." He commented. Jeremy came down the stairs and Lilith sad down on the chair. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I thought she was meeting you?" Jeremy asked the vampire.

"No." Damon shook his head. "She was supposed to stay here so we could deal with it while I was on Elena Patrol." Lilith laughed and Elena rolled her eyes as Damon's cell phone rang. He spoke with the person on the other side of the line for a moment before hanging up and turning to Jeremy. "Change of plans," he said before pointing at Jeremy and his daughter. "You babysit."

Lilith raised an eyebrow and Jeremy pointed to himself before collapsing onto the couch and resting his head on the pillow on Elena's lap. "You know," Damon continued. "You should get out more, enjoy the sun." Then, whispering, "Oh wait. You can't." Elena threw the pillow at him and missed, causing Jeremy and Lilith to laugh.

Then Elena pushed Jeremy off the couch. Lilith, who had been doing her best to stop laughing, burst into a new fit of giggles and Damon smirked, shutting the door behind him.

An hour later, Lilith and Jeremy were in Jeremy's room, working on their essays for Mr. Saltzman's history class, when Lilith's phone went off. She excused herself to the hallway to answer it and saw that it was her dad. "Hello?" She asked.

"What all do you know about werewolves?" He asked.

"Why do you assume I'll know something?" She asked him in turn, arching an eyebrow even though he couldn't see it.

"Well, I'm sorry I never dated on like you did." He snapped. "Seriously, what did you learn from dating Mason?"

"Absolutely nothing," Lilith said.

"Absolutely nothing?" she heard from the other side of the line. "You learned nothing about werewolves by dating one?"

"Correct," She said. "Can I finish my homework now?"

"Yeah, fine." Damon sighed and hung up.

"Sorry about that," the dhampir said, walking back into the room in which Jeremy was still reading the old journal he had. "What did I miss?"

"A ton of paranoid scribbles about vampires," Jeremy smirked. "Nothing we didn't already know." Lilith nodded and sat back down, scanning the page and a half of messy notes in front of her. "Is there anything else specific you need to know?"

"I'm doing mine on the original Salvatore family," Lilith looked up and smiled. "I can get direct quotes from people in my own home if I need anything else. The real question is do _you_ need to know anything?"

"What year was the church burned again?"

"1864."

"What year was Damon Salvatore born in?"

"1841."

"And now I know things that I didn't even need." Jeremy laughed and continued writing his paper.

**A/N**

**Kind of short but I'm splitting the episode into two parts as usual. Let me know how I can improve it or if you loved it so much that you couldn't find anything wrong. I'm probably going to start the next chapter tonight but it probably won't be posted until tomorrow.**

**Peace In!**


	25. By the Light of the Moon, pt 2

**A/N**

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty Five: By the Light of the Moon, pt 2 AKA the Ex Returns Again

Though Jeremy and Lilith were listening to the iPod fairly loudly, the dhampir still heard Elena's gasp. Lilith excused herself to the bathroom and snuck out through the door connecting the bathroom before heading to the stairs. When she reached the bottom step, Elijah was standing there, speaking with Jenna and Elena. Jenna looked up at her. "Hello again, Lilith." She said. "Did you need something?"

Lilith shook her head and her ponytail bobbed. "No, I just thought I heard a familiar voice. I guess I was wrong." She started back up the stairs and Elena followed her.

"I'm just going to go talk to Jeremy real fast," she said, excusing herself from the others' conversation. When they got to the top of the stairs, Elena knocked on Jeremy's bedroom door and looked over to where she'd assumed Lilith was standing. The dhampir was nowhere in sight.

"Over here." Elijah said from behind her. Elena turned to see the original's hand clamped over Lilith's mouth and nose. Lilith was trying her best to pull his hand away from her face to no avail. "As soon as you tell someone I'm here, I'll either snap her neck or suffocate her. If you tell Jeremy everything's fine when he answers that door, she's free to go. What will it be, doppelganger?"

Just then, Jeremy opened the bedroom door, but was standing at an angle at which the original couldn't be seen. "Yeah?" He asked his sister, probably wondering why she was knocking on his door so urgently.

"Nothing," Elena said. "Everything's fine. Jenna just wanted some help with getting some boxes out of the closet." She risked a quick glance over to where Elijah and Lilith were to see that Lilith was standing there, wide-eyed, but Elijah was gone.

Jeremy nodded once. "Let her know I'll be down to help in a minute." He closed the door and Elena turned to Lilith.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Lilith nodded warily. "I think so, I wouldn't put it past him to actually do it, and so I thank you for that. As if my dad didn't want to kill him already." She gave a small smirk. "I'm gonna have to head home soon, the plan was just to be here to make sure you didn't leave, that obviously didn't happen."

Elena gave a small laugh, "not that I had a choice in that." She paused before continuing. "If you want to grab your stuff, I can give you a ride."

The dhampir shook her head. "You still can't leave. I'll be fine walking, we did what he wanted us too; Elijah won't threaten me again tonight." Elena nodded once and Lilith walked into Jeremy's bedroom. "What amazing music did I miss?"

Lilith started to gather up her stuff and Jeremy went over to help. "Nothing much, just some Daughtry and a Maroon 5 song." He shrugged. "The only good thing you really missed with Ghost of Me."

"The Daughtry song?" Lilith asked, gathering up the last couple pieces of paper. "Not one of my favorites. That was Anna's all time favorite song though." The amount of tension in the air immediately rose and Lilith hurried to grab the rest of her stuff. "It's late," she said, breaking the silence. "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

She went down the stairs and sent a quick wave to Elena and Jenna before leaving through the front door and running smack into Elijah. "Hello Lilith."

Lilith glared up at the original vampire. "Hello cheating bastard."

"Someone's feisty tonight." Elijah mused. "Whatever could be the cause of it?" He raised an eyebrow. "Could it be boyfriend troubles? Who knows if you'll ever go through an entire relationship without those? Maybe an argument with daddy dearest?" Lilith looked to the side, refusing to meet his eyes. "No? Okay then. The fact that your dear Uncle Stefan is trapped with your she-demon of a mother in a tomb and you can't do anything about it? Oh wait, she's not the she-demon. Your namesake is. Tell me Lilith, are _you _the she-demon from the legends?"

"Shut up!" Lilith shouted, trying to push past him. "I just want to go to bed. It's late and I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Oh, but Lili-" Elijah was cut off before he could finish.

"_Don't_ call me that. Ever." Lilith was right up in his face. "I've been telling you that for twenty years and you won't listen to me. Maybe now you'll get it through your thick head. Then again, maybe you won't. You're just a lying, cheating, son of a bitch who can't deal with his emotions." Elijah was frozen in his place and Lilith shoved past him. "You have a good night, Elijah." She kept walking and didn't stop or look back until she was safely inside the boarding house.

"How was your day?" she heard her dad say from the couch. Lilith looked over to see that he was sitting next to a familiar looking vampire.

"It was fine." She said, setting her work down on the table by the door. "And yours?"

"I provoked a werewolf whose only mission now is to kill me." Damon announced, standing up and heading toward the kitchen. "Your day was probably better than mine."

The dhampir scoffed. "I wouldn't be so sure. I got to cuss out my ex, which was fun, but he also tried to kill me first so I feel like I should get revenge somehow."

Damon was by her side in less than a second, looking her over. "Elijah tried to kill you?" he growled. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

He looked at her one more time. "Alright. Do you want anything to eat or are you going straight to bed?"

Lilith shook her head. "I'll just go to bed; it's been a long day." Damon nodded and she went up the stairs. It felt like she'd had to drag herself up stairs more in one day then she'd ever had to before in her life. Her breaths grew shorter until she was gasping and she entered her room.

A single tear fell before she threw herself into bed.

**A/N**

**I know the chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it's longer than other recent chapters. The whole Elijah thing was just my way of adding suspense and plot twistery. I hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Once Bitten

**A/N**

**Warning: Sappy ending is sappy. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty Six: Once Bitten AKA Twice Shy

Lilith's head shot up from her pillow when she heard a scream from downstairs. Since she hadn't changed out of her clothes, she ran to the living room just in time to see Damon stab a wolf with a sword. The wolf leapt out the broken window and Lilith ran over to where her dad was with the familiar looking vampire from earlier. "Lilith," he said. "Call Ziela and ask her where Tyler is. If he's not locked up, I may have just stabbed your sister's boyfriend."

She nodded and headed off to the kitchen to make the call. As she left the room, she heard the vampire joke, "you may be taking the protective father thing too far with that one."

Ziela answered on the third ring. "Hello?" she sounded like she was about to panic.

"Ziela?" The older twin asked her, "Are you okay?"

Ziela's breathing was shallow and she sounded like she was in a hurry to get somewhere. "Yeah, can I go back to helping Caroline with Tyler now? He almost got out and we need to prevent that from happening."

The twins said their hurried goodbyes and Lilith went back into the living room. "Tyler's still locked up." She announced upon entering the room. "Z said he almost got out but he's still there."

"Then I know who it was." Damon said, brushing past Lilith to get to the liquor cabinet.

"Who?" The dhampir asked.

"Her name is Jules.

Rose was relaxing a guest room two hours later when Ziela came home. She sat down next to Lilith, who was sitting on the couch, waiting up for her. Damon had already gone up to bed so the two girls jumped when they heard the front door open.

Lilith grabbed an idle stake from the table in front of her and Ziela stood back, ready with two fists. When their uncle Stefan walked in, they were both relieved and surprised. Ziela relaxed first while Lilith let the reality of what was happening sink in. "Stefan?" She asked. "I thought you were in the tomb?"

"I was." He told her, as if that explained everything. "I went to see Elena as soon as I got out. She told me about what happened with Elijah." Their uncle continued. "Are you okay?"

Ziela looked over at her sister in time to see her nod. "What happened with Elijah?" She took a step toward Lilith. "Why did Uncle Stefan feel the need to ask if you were okay?"

Lilith sighed. "He tried to kill me." Ziela's eyes widened. "Well, he didn't _try, _but he threatened to."

Ziela pulled her in and squeezed her with a hug. "If he tries again I'll kill him."

"Which is strange because _I'm _the older sister." Lilith said, laughing.

"But _my _life isn't the one being threatened." Ziela explained stubbornly.

Lilith rolled her eyes at her sister and Stefan began to speak again. "What all happened while I was gone other than your attempted murder?" He asked.

"Rose was bitten." Lilith said calmly, even though she'd seen the effects of a werewolf bite once before. "Dad said it was a woman named Jules who bit her."

Stefan nodded once to acknowledge her statement. "You two should get to bed, it's late."

Ziela and Lilith nodded, trudging to the stairs and going up them slowly. The departed at the top because their rooms were on opposite sides of the hallway but they knew that one would sneak into the other's room later to talk about their days.

Damon looked up when he heard someone knocked on his open bedroom door. He almost expected it to be Rose, but she was already asleep, Lilith was the next to pop into his mind, but he'd heard both she and Ziela go into their rooms and their doors hadn't opened again. He didn't know who the next person on that list would be, but it sure as hell wasn't Stefan.

Yet here his brother stood.

"Stefan?" He didn't expect the name to come out of his mouth so soon after his brother had been locked in a tomb. "What the hell happened?"

"Elijah happened." Stefan shrugged. "Apparently he and Elena made a deal after he made an attempt on Lilith's life. He won't harm anyone she cares about to lure Klaus out and kill him."

"She won't harm anyone she cares about?" Damon repeated as a question. His brother nodded. "Does she know that he will still kill her if he needs to?"

"Elena said she understood the terms of the deal, and I assume that's what she meant by that." Stefan took a step into the room and leaned against a wall. "I heard about Rose."

Damon stood and paced around the room to avoid eye-contact. "Yeah. I'm assuming Lilith told you?"

The younger Salvatore brother nodded even though he knew it wouldn't be seen. "Yeah; was she there when it happened?" Damon nodded, not saying anything. "That can't be good for anyone to see. Traumatizing."

Damon ignored the comment and continued walking around the room and pretending to organize his things. "What should we do about Elijah?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, confused. "I don't see any reason to "do" anything about him."

His brother whipped around from where he was a foot and a half in front of him and looked straight into his eyes. "He threatened to kill my daughter Stefan. I may not have been a father to her for very long, but I do _care_. I'm not a heartless dick. I'll do anything to protect her. He's also a threat to your precious Elena. He could kill either one of them. Are you really going to let defeating Klaus be the death of people you love?"

Stefan backed away into the hallway. "Well, Klaus would kill more people. If saving Lilith and Elena from Elijah satisfies you, so be it. But if killing him causes Klaus to come and kill them anyway, the blood is on your hands."

At about midnight, Lilith heard her bedroom door open. A thin, black, cat shaped shadow slipped out the door and a larger, teenager sized shadow walked in. "Are you awake?" She heard Ziela whisper.

"Yeah," she whispered back, standing to close the door behind her sister and turn on a light.

Ziela stopped her before the door could click shut. "No," she said. "Let's go downstairs." Lilith nodded in the dark and stepped out of the room, Ziela less than a step behind. They skipped the stair fifth from the top, known to them already as one of the two creaky floorboards in the house, and the third from the bottom.

The two girls raided the fridge for ice cream just as they had on Friday, only quieter, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Tyler the Werewolf." Lilith said, taking a bite of ice cream and beginning their game.

"Hot," Ziela replied. "But the werewolf thing is kind of a turn off."

"Date, marry or ignore?" Her sister asked.

"Date, definitely."

This game was played whenever they moved and met new people. One would say the name of a new person they'd met and the others, since Anna was a usual in this game as well, would state their honest opinion. The first would then ask: "Date, marry or ignore?" if the person was a guy or "Friendly, enemy or ignore?" if it was a girl, marry had only been used once, by Anna, but then Elijah had dumped her for Lilith and that didn't really work out.

"Jeremy the Gilbert." Ziela said.

"Cute," Lilith admitted. "But he has some issues. Dad did kill him once, and he dated Anna, so there's an awkward silence whenever one of us brings her up."

Ziela nodded in understanding and was somber for a moment before asking in her "gossipy" tone: "Date, marry or ignore?"

Lilith rolled her eyes and blushed as she said the word that had only ever been said once before: "Marry."

**A/N**

**There's my amazing, sisterly, sappy, ending that makes me want to puke that I've been working on for 2 hours! I like it but I want to puke, I'm conflicted. What do you guys think of the ending?**


	27. The Curse

**A/N**

**So, this chapter has one of my main theories in it. Stefan had a "curse" practically assigned to him when he turned: his humanity. Then, do **_**all**_ **vampires have a curse? This is kind of my theory on Damon's basically and I'll probably talk about it more in later chapters, but for now: enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty Seven: The Curse

Damon closed the door after Stefan had left and thought about his brother's words. Stefan was right. By protecting them from Elijah, he was putting his daughter and Elena in more danger from Klaus. But what could he do? His daughter's ex had made an attempt on her life but if he killed him then the oldest vampire in the history of time would kill even more people.

He sat down and closed his eyes. "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place." Damon muttered to himself. Save them now but suffer in the long run? Or save them in the end but have a hard time getting there? Was there no answer that could eliminate all suffering?

No, of course not. That was his curse. Stefan's curse was humanity and his was to always want what his brother had. But was it really? Or was it just that he could never be happy? Never be satisfied? Something always went wrong.

He remembered the conversation he'd had with Emily as soon as he'd woken up from being dead.

"_Hello, Damon," was the first thing he'd heard. "Welcome to your new life." His head whipped up to face her."You're in transition." The young witch explained._

"_I'm in what?" He'd asked her. "What's going on?" He looked over at the limp body of his brother. "Stefan!" His brother's dead body didn't respond. "What happened?" Damon asked Emily, struggling to remember._

"_You died with Katherine's blood in your system. Both of you did." She tried to explain. "You're in transition and you need to feed in order to complete the process."_

_Emily looked down at the transitioning vampire in front of her and waited for him to respond. "But," he began. "I don't _want_ to be a vampire. I want to _live_ Emily!"_

_She nodded once. "Don't we all? Being vampire isn't perfect, Damon. There's always a curse."_

"_A curse?" Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse._

_Emily nodded again. "There is a curse placed on every vampire, traditionally after they turn. But I'm choosing to place yours on you now, so you can choose against the transition to avoid the pain. You will always want what you can't have."_

"_I'll always want what I can't have." Damon repeated. And that was when he had made the decision to not complete the transition._

"I'll always want what I can't have." He repeated in the present day. Of course he couldn't. He wanted Katherine and he couldn't have her. He wanted Elena and he couldn't have her. He wanted his daughter's safety, and look at how that was going.

Then he thought back to the decision he'd made. He didn't want to turn. Then he reworded it in his head. He wanted to not turn. He always wanted what he couldn't have.

**A/N**

**Tons of my theories in there, sorry guys, but I hope you liked the chapter anyway! One of my longest Damon thought chapters!**


	28. Best Left Forgotten

**A/N**

**This is my longest chapter in quite a while. *cheering* I'm glad you're all happy. I'll update multiple chapters everyday next week along with one every other day or so this week. I hope to catch up on episodes by the end of Christmas break. Enjoy the chapter!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty Eight: Best Left Forgotten AKA Werewolves Suck

Lilith lay on the couch with her eyes closed until she felt someone shaking her arm. "Wake up," she heard someone whisper. "We're gonna be late for school." She shooed the other person's face away from hers, only to have her personal space invaded again. "Don't you have a paper due today?" She could make out that the voice was Uncle Stefan's now.

"Not until tomorrow." The dhampir groaned.

"Well, you're lucky I was the one to find you on the couch with an empty bowl of ice cream and not your dad." Stefan commented, causing Lilith's eyes to snap open and her hands to shoot out and grab the bowl. "At least Ziela had already put hers in the sink."

Lilith growled at him and looked up as one of the stairs creaked and Rose entered the room. "Am I interrupting something?" The vampire already looked sick and Lilith memories clouded her mind.

_The girl's dark hair whipped around when she heard a growl from behind and she closed her eyes to not see the coming danger. She opened them again just in time to see someone jump in front of her and the wolf's teeth find purchase on the other girl's leg._

The scene changed.

_Anna's face was paler than it had been a day before and the dark spot on her leg was beginning to grow. "It hurts." She complained as Katherine walked in. Lilith and Ziela had heard the story from their mother about how a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire and Lilith hadn't left her friend's side since it happened._

_She had gone to see Mason only to question why her ex was seeing her mother. Wouldn't you if the guy who cheated on you with your sister was suddenly dating your mother? Then again, most people wouldn't choose to confront their werewolf ex-boyfriends on the night of a full moon. It was the first time Lilith had ever snuck out, so Anna knew it had to be important._

_If Anna hadn't shown up, the dhampir would have been wolf chow._

Lilith focused on the present day conversation best she could, but her flashbacks had blocked out most of it. "Weren't you just telling me we were running later than usual, Stefan?" She asked as soon as she had the chance. "I'm gonna go get ready and then we can go." The dhampir added as she passed Ziela on the stairs.

She was back downstairs less than a minute later, completely ready with her naturally wavy hair up in a braid. "Ready to go now, sleepyhead?" Stefan joked. Lilith glared at him and walked out the door. "Never mind then grumpy." He muttered. Ziela laughed and followed them as Stefan walked toward his car and Lilith strutted toward the sidewalk and the quarter mile trek to school. "Don't you need a ride?" Stefan called after her.

"I can walk." She called back. "I need to think."

Ziela understood what she meant and gave Stefan a push toward the car. "Let's go Uncle Stefan. If she wants to be late, so be it." Stefan shrugged and got in on the driver's side while Ziela stood for a moment and watched Lilith walk away.

When she got the school, away from Rose and other werewolf related things, the first person Lilith saw in the hall was Tyler Lockwood. Of course. "Hey, Lilith," he said, waving. The dhampir waved politely back and kept walking. Not only were wolves following her, so was that family.

She was a step from the history room when the late bell went off. Mr. Saltzman nodded from inside, a signal that she didn't have to get a late pass and she hurried to her seat next to Ziela. "Tomorrow, your founders' essays are due." He announced. "I expect high quality work from each and every one of you. Now that that little reminder is out of the way, take out your text books and turn to page fifty-seven…"

The rest of the class passed in a blur and Lilith did her best to focus, failing horribly as even more flashbacks flooded every bit of her that was able to think.

_Anna was laying on the couch in their old living room and every once in a while would let out a groan of pain. At each one, Lilith would cringe and Ziela, if she were in the room, would excuse herself to get a drink or go to the bathroom. The fact that Katherine obviously didn't care at all didn't lift anyone's spirits. It was day two and the bite was already showing how harmful it could be to a vampire, even one as strong as Anna._

Lilith shook herself and tried to focus on the actual class work but every time she tried, memories would emerge again. She felt like she had been the one who had been bitten, not Rose, the memories made her sick to her stomach. The dhampir raised her hand and sent a signal that she felt like puking to Mr. Saltzman. He waved her out the door and she gathered up her things.

Once out in the hall, there was hardly anyone around. Only seniors who had a free period and the occasional freshman or sophomore on the way to the bathroom or drinking fountain, probably only using it as an excuse to get out of a test. _To avoid something they didn't want to see._ She immediately thought, thinking of Ziela's reaction to Anna's cries of pain.

Not paying attention, she ran directly into Jeremy on her way to the front doors of the school. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, noticing how pale she was.

She nodded best she could, the only result being that she felt dizzy. "Yeah, I'm not feeling well, I'm just gonna go home. I'll see you later though." Lilith waved on her way out the door and walked slowly home as to not make herself any dizzier than she was. About half way home, she lost her balance and ended up squatting on a pile of leaves and pine cones.

"Hello there Lili," the voice caused her head to whip up and then for her to put it down again to escape the oncoming feeling of nausea. After a moment, she raised her head again, slower. In front of her stood the last person she wanted to see. Elijah. "I see someone is a little sick?" He furrowed his brows. "How come?" Genuine concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine," she growled. "It's just a stomach bug."

"Do dhampirs get stomach bugs?" She growled up at him again, hissing at her now throbbing head as she tried to stand. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her. "I should walk you home, if you fall again-"

"If I fall again I'll be fine." Lilith tried to pull away from his grip but he grabbed her wrist. "I'm literally four blocks away from my house, Elijah. I'm not gonna die on the way there." She pulled again and almost fell over from the momentum. When she got her balance again, he was gone.

She walked into the boarding house just as Damon was walking out of the kitchen. "You're home early." He commented, mentally noting the lack of color in her face. "Did something happen?"

She trudged toward the stairs and struggled to get her foot onto the first step for a minute before realizing that she was too dizzy to see straight and going over to the couch. "I don't feel well. I feel sick to my stomach. So if I puke on the carpets, I apologize in advance."

Damon raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her on the couch. "You look pale. I'll get you some water." He started back toward the kitchen. "Try not to move too much, it will make you dizzy which will make you puke." Lilith did her best to nod and closed her eyes, only to be shuttled into another memory.

_She slept in the bathroom now, as much as she could sleep anyway. Anna said this was the worst part so far, the puking up blood. It was the worst for Lilith too. Her mother made her go to bed in her own room; it was the first time she'd been away from Anna for more than five minutes in over fifty hours. She woke up in the middle of the night constantly, always hoping to hear some evidence that her friend was at least still alive. And she got evidence every time, either through the sound of coughing or the smell of fresh blood wafting up the stairs._

When she opened her eyes, she was on her bed. It was four o' clock in the afternoon and she sat up slowly, expecting dizziness. It didn't come. Lilith padded down the stairs nearly silent. Stefan and Ziela were at the kitchen table, eating and talking about upcoming assignments, since they'd been to all there classes unlike Lilith who'd only ever actually been to history, and Damon was lounging on the living room couch. "I see someone's finally awake." He commented, worry still evident in his eyes. "I got some water for you but you'd already passed you." Lilith nodded and he continued. "You look better than you did this morning."

She sat down at the table next to Ziela with an apple and they talked about their essay for a minute while Stefan added a comment about Mystic Falls in 1864 here and there. His comments along with Damon's stories and commentary, within ten minutes both girls had finished their essays. Three pages, double spaced, times new roman, size twelve font. Or at least the equivalent in pencil on notebook paper.

Stefan was the first to get up from the table and he immediately went to sit on the couch next to Damon while the twins gathered up their papers and headed up the stairs. "We're going to the grill for dinner!" Damon called up. "Be ready by seven."

"Kk," the girls called down in unison before going into their respective rooms.

**A/N**

**Not really a conclusion but I got so sick of writing this chapter. Lol. I had to rewrite like every other thing so I decided to just end it. There will be the dinner at the grill, a Damon chapter, and then the next episode. And maybe you'll get to find out what's up with Lilith. I feel so evil for not revealing it this chapter because that was the plan but, plans change.**

**Peace In!**


	29. The Carbon Footprint

**A/N**

**Since, in my opinion, last chapter was horribly depressing, I wrote a comic relief chapter to make up for it, it's shorter but I did my best. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Twenty Nine: Carbon Footprint of a Vampire AKA Optimists v. Pessimists

Lilith ran down the stairs at seven on the dot, waving once to Rose on the way out the door and fighting back even more chilling memories that were threatening to show the faces of the past. The four of them – Lilith, Ziela, Damon and Stefan – decided to walk the five blocks to the Grill after Lilith and Stefan's ten minute debate on car exhaust and the carbon footprint of your average vampire. The dhampir's argument, that vampires live forever and therefore never stop giving off CO2 and other emissions, probably could have held up in court.

Damon had finally helped by talking Stefan into walking because he and Ziela had agreed that they'd rather be full and working off the extra weight – Ziela's words – than standing there debating for the next six hours without food. So Stefan lost this battle. "Vengeance will be mine." He muttered under his breath. This caused Damon to laugh and Ziela to let out a high pitched giggle that could rival Justin Bieber's singing.

Sadly, or not so sadly, the carbon footprint conversation came up again after Stefan and Lilith had finished their burgers. Elena and Jeremy were around to listen for the second half, after they spotted Tyler pausing by the table and laughing on their way out. "Think about it Uncle Stefan," Lilith said, picking up a leftover French fry from Ziela's plate. "You're probably going to live for at least another hundred and fifty, maybe two hundred, years, and all during that time, you're going to be driving your gas guzzling Ford and run down Earth's fossil fuels."

"A," Stefan commented. "It's a Chevy, not a Ford. And B, I'm going to be around for _much _longer than two hundred years."

"Says you," Jeremy cut in, "for all we know none of us are going to be around by the end of next year."

"Way to be a downer." Tyler teased, turning it into a full-on war between the parties. Jeremy sided with Lilith, along with Damon and Elena, named the "pessimists" by the other group and parties at the nearby tables, while Tyler, Ziela and Stefan were the "optimists."

"Pessimist!" Ziela shouted at Lilith, the twins laughing.

"Optimist!" Lilith shouted back, echoed by Elena yelling the same at Tyler.

Within ten minutes the entire table was laughing, their playful jeers fuelled by an occasional mention of the words "carbon" and "fossil fuel", and before they knew it, they were the only ones there other than the hangers-on at the bar.

They occasionally would brand one another with the names "pessimist" and "optimist" but the laughing had died down and "carbon" was only mentioned when talking about why they had started the argument in the first place. By the time they left, Tyler was practically asleep on his feet, Elena needed the support of both Damon and Stefan just to stay sitting up, and Lilith and Ziela were so hyped up on sugary sodas that they would probably never sleep again.

They exited the Grill and went their separate ways; Stefan, Jeremy and Elena in one direction, Tyler in another and Damon, Lilith and Ziela doing their best to hold in more laughter about "Aunt Stefanie" jokes that had somehow come up within the last thirty seconds in yet another different direction.

The five block long walk seemed shorter on the way there than on the way back and Lilith was secretly wishing that she had let Stefan win the argument so they could crawl into their beds and sleep for days on end. But, of course, she was right, or at least had a better point than her uncle, and this was her punishment.

Upon entering the boarding house, Ziela had already disappeared to the kitchen for something to drink and Damon had headed to the living room, leaving Lilith to her own devices. She skipped the two creaky floorboards and ended up asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

**A/N**

**Shortish chapter, but I liked it. I could totally picture Stefan and Lilith getting into an argument about carbon emissions and how much energy a vampire uses in their lifetime. Don't forget to review! I've been getting only one or two reviews on each recent chapter but if you review I'll update faster! Remember this!**

**Peace In!**


	30. By Any Other Name

**A/N**

**Before you read this chapter, you should know that I am the world's BIGGEST Shakespeare fan ever so there is quoting. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirty: By Any Other Name

Damon knew that the twins had gone to bed hours before he had even thought about going to his room, but he still peaked into their rooms to make sure. Considering the fact they hadn't even gotten home until after midnight, meant that any party they had even wanted to go to was either already over or about to be. Then again, after he thought about it, it was a Thursday night, there were probably no parties going on anyway.

He plopped down on his bed and let his head fall back on the pillow, forcing his thoughts to drift. Of course, the first place they'd travelled was to Rose. Then, strangely, back to his daughters. Lilith seemed even more beat up than him over the situation, and Ziela seemed to know why but he'd already tried to get stuff out of her, failing miserably. At least Ziela wasn't as horrible as Lilith made her out to be. Damon laughe. But isn't that what sibling rivalry is all about? Pretending to hate every detail about them but deep down you'd be crushed if they even got upset?

His thoughts slipped closer and closer to the forbidden zone: Rose. What was that Shakespeare quote again? "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet"? Why had Shakespeare decided to leap into his brain at that particular moment? The things that'd jumped into his mind since he'd met his daughters had gotten stranger and stranger as time went on. He laughed again to himself and he mumbled the complete quote. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, so Romeo, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title."

Damon Salvatore closed his eyes and repeated the quote to himself. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, so Romeo, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title." By the time he finished his third recitation, he was asleep.

**A/N**

**There's a new Damon chapter! I am way too much of a Shakespeare addict so expect more quotes later on. Hahaha. Don't forget to review!**

**Peace In!**


	31. The Descent

**A/N**

**You guys finally get to figure out what happens to Lilith this chapter! See if your guess was correct! Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirty One: The Descent AKA Welcome to the Club

Lilith fumbled through the pile of the papers on the kitchen table, the digital clock on the microwave telling her it was 5:30. Someone padded down the stairs and she shaded her eyes when they flicked on the light. "What the hell are you doing down here so early in the morning?"

She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized Rose's familiar voice. "I'm trying to find my essay for Mr. Saltzman's history class." Lilith explained. "It's due today and it's not where I thought I left it." Her plan was to type it all up on her phone and email it to herself in order to print it off at school and turn it in.

Rose volunteered to help her find it and they found it almost immediately. Ziela must have grabbed both of their essays the night before and set them on the kitchen counter. After Lilith thanked her, Rose went back upstairs to rest.

An hour later, Damon came down the stairs to see Lilith still typing away on her phone. "How long have you been down here?" He asked the teenager still in pajamas.

"Since about five." She said, saving the email and sending it. "And now I'm done and can get ready for school." Lilith looked up. "What time is it?"

"6:30." Damon arched an eyebrow. "What have you been doing all morning?"

The dhampir shrugged. "A lot of things. I typed up my essay and emailed it to myself, but about half an hour ago I almost fell back asleep so I made coffee to stay awake." She indicated the half full coffee maker and the empty mug in front of her, smiling sheepishly. "Is that okay?"

Damon nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's fine." I was actually wondering if you and Elena could hang out here today. Rose seems to be getting worse and Elena already said she would. Ziela could turn in your homework and stuff for you. I would ask her to stay but she doesn't know Elena so you were really my next choice.

"Yay," Lilith said sarcastically. "I'm second best."

Her father shrugged. "Welcome to the club."

Rose was still asleep around eleven when Elena and Lilith sat down for a round of poker. But at eleven fifteen, a shrill scream broke through the air. Elena could have been a vampire for the speed at which she left the table. Lilith, on the other hand, was frozen by the memory of a very similar scream.

_Anna's pained scream shattered the beautiful world of sleep and Lilith was on her way down the stairs two seconds later. Katherine, unfortunately, was faster and cut her off before she could get more than a few steps down. "Go back to bed, Lilith." Her mother said to her harshly. When the dhampir made no move to do so, she spoke again. "She's going to die and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_That was when she finally let the tears fall._

But on Elena's trek back down the stairs, she didn't see any of the cold, cruel memory. She only saw the young girl's face drain of color and her body fall to the floor. She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and knelt down beside the unconscious dhampir, panicking. "Lilith!" Elena pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number. "C'mon. _Please_ pick up!" She muttered to herself.

"Hi, you've reached Damon Salvatore, sex god. How may I help you?" She didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes at him.

"Damon!" She didn't mean to yell, but the words just came out that way. "You need to come home. _Now_." She didn't even give him the chance to respond. "Rose is getting worse, but that's not why I called. I went upstairs," Elena was speaking quickly and breathing even faster. "To check on her, because she screamed. And then I come downstairs and Lilith falls out of her chair and onto the ground unconscious. Her heart beat is slow," she added, checking Lilith's pulse. "But she's a dhampir, is a slow pulse normal?"

Damon cut her off. "Elena, slow down. What happened?"

Elena breathing slowed slightly, but it didn't return to normal. "I don't know. She was fine until Rose screamed and then she got really pale and now she's on the floor and I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down." He said firmly. "I'll be right there."

Lilith's eyes blinked open and Damon was leaned protectively over her in a second. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

She sat up slowly and looked around the room; she was in the living room on the couch. The fire was lit, there was a glass of ice water in front of her and her father and Elena were right there. "What happened?" She asked, struggling to remember how she got there.

Damon looked up at Elena and the doppelganger nodded a couple times as if sending a signal. "We don't know what happened. We were hoping you could tell us."

The dhampir shook her head slowly. "No. The last thing I remember is Rose screaming and then I woke up here. It's kind of like in Alaric's class yesterday. I remember blacking out but it wasn't noticeable, no one was staring at me or anything. I just felt really sick all of a sudden."

Damon stood up straighter and started to pace. "We have so much to deal with right now. Rose's bite, your," he turned to Lilith. "Well, whatever's wrong with you, and we have Elijah to deal with." His voice seemed to trail out as soon as he said the original's name.

_Lilith stood at the point of the stair case that turned; the perfect place to see what her mother was doing but not to be seen herself. She'd gone to her hiding spot as soon as she heard the light knocking on the door. Anna was resting on the couch and she had been sent to her room by Katherine, what she thought was a harsh act. Shouldn't she be there in her friend's final moments? Katherine opened the door and let in the person that couldn't be seen from her angle. He finally became visible about ten seconds later when her mother took a step to the side._

_Elijah._

_The young dhampir did her best to hold in a gasp as her ex-boyfriend walked into her home and toward the couch where one of his other exes was taking her last breaths. "Thank you for coming." Katherine said quietly; if Lilith had been in her room like she was supposed to, she wouldn't have heard it. "She's in her room, when you're done with Anna you can find her there."_

_Katherine left the room and Elijah put a vial of blood to Anna's lips. Lilith had little faith of it working, nothing they'd tried had worked. There was no blood that could cure her best friend. After a moment, he stood back up and strode toward the stairs. Lilith went to move but he was in front of her in less than a second. "You don't remember anything from the last two days." He told her, his pupils dilating. "You spoke to Mason, but it was the night before a full moon, not the night of, and Anna was totally fine. She got into an argument with Mason and he pushed her down but her life isn't in danger." Elijah put an arm around her shoulders. "Now you're very tired and want to sleep. Goodnight Lili."_

_She'd fallen back instantly, forgetting everything that had happened in that span of two days…_

… until now. "Elijah." She said, causing Damon and Elena to look over at her. "He's the reason I'm feeling so sick, kind of at least." Lilith stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll be back soon." She called over her shoulder, leaving a very confused pair of people staring after her as the front door slammed shut.

Elijah was leaning against a tree about half a mile away from the boarding house. "Elijah." Lilith greeted from behind him, causing the original to jump.

"Lilith." He returned, remembering how she'd treated him last time he'd called her by her nickname.

She walked up to him until she was about a foot away. "We need to talk."

"You remember don't you?" She nodded. He didn't see, but he could sense her actions. "I told her the compulsion wouldn't last forever. But your mother," he shook his head. "You know how stubborn she can be. She insisted. And I agreed that it was for the best." He turned to face her. "The experience would have changed you, and not for the good. Seeing your best friend on her deathbed like that, you may have been a hundred and forty years old, but you still have the innocence of a sixteen year old."

"Innocence?" She asked with disbelief. "This coming from the guy I lost my virginity to in the back of his SUV." She rolled her eyes. "Why did you do it anyway? You didn't have to. You could have told my mother "no"; you could have let Anna die; you could have let me grow to be a cold heartless bitch. But you did it, for whatever reason you had or still do have. You sure do have a lot of emotions for a son of a bitch that doesn't know how to express them."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist. "Wait." Lilith turned back around to face him and pulled her hand away from his. "You don't understand what I'm trying to say. You've never experienced great loss. My own brother killed everyone else in our family. I couldn't let anything near as bed happen to you. Even something as minor as your best friend dying," she opened her mouth to interrupt but he stopped her. "Considering what I've been through, that's minor. You can hate me all you want, but I couldn't let you grow up to be your mother."

"I said heartless bitch," Lilith corrected him.

"Isn't that what I said?" The original disappeared after sending her a smirk.

Elena was sitting on the couch when she got home. "He doesn't know I'm still here." The human said. "Rose was really messed up, so he went up there with her and told me to go home. But I can't. I can't leave him to deal with this on his own."

Lilith nodded once in her direction, knowing very clearly that Elena wouldn't even be able to sense it like a vampire would be able to, before walking silently into the kitchen and grabbing an apple, thinking of Anna. She heard the near silent sound of a stake sliding into flesh and cringed when she finally processed what had happened upstairs, turning on her heel and walking back out the front door.

**A/N**

**We all know what was wrong with her now! What do you think of the chapter? Did you like what I ended up doing with her flashbacks? I need your opinions!**

**Peace In!**


	32. Like Fell and Cruel Hounds

**A/N**

**Warning: More Shakespeare. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirty Two: Like Fell and Cruel Hounds

Damon knew as soon as he walked inside that no one else was home. Lilith hadn't come back from wherever she'd gone after he'd staked Rose and Ziela hadn't been home all day. Stefan was still out doing is usual: the weekly "save Elena" plan. Hopefully this one didn't fail as bad as the last one.

Yet here _he_ was. He'd just killed someone he cared about and then sent Elena home. What the hell was _wrong_ with him? Had he wanted her to stay? Yes, why wouldn't he? And she was _willing_ to stay, that was new. But he'd sent her away. Why? Well, that's exactly what he was asking himself.

He was shutting out everyone because he couldn't save the life of someone he'd unintentionally gotten close to. No one could have unless there was some miracle cure. Which there wasn't as far as he knew. But could there be? Was there some miracle cure out there that could have saved her if he'd tried hard enough to find it?

The idea was stupid, yes, but shouldn't he at least hope that he had killed her for nothing? That would make him a murderer, but at least it would have been better than watching her die so slowly and painfully. His thoughts jumped to another, similar, topic: What would happen to Lilith and Ziela if it had happened to him?

Sure, they'd have Stefan, but their mother was trapped in a tomb for Christ's sakes! What if Jules _hadn't_ missed her true target? What if she had succeeded? What if _he _had been the one up there dying? What if they were left alone?

He climbed the stairs slowly, forcing himself to remove the soiled sheets when he arrived in his room. It was Stefan's week for laundry again as of the next day but why should his brother have to deal with them? After the sheets began to spin around in the machine, he grabbed a spare set and made his bed.

Upon his head falling back onto the pillow, his thoughts drifted to Shakespeare as they had the night before. "Why, so I do, the noblest that I have," he muttered, smiling slightly at the _Twelfth Night_ quote. "Oh, when mine eyes did see Olivia first, methought she purged the air of pestilence. That instant I was turned into a hart, and my desires, like fell and cruel hounds, e'er since pursue me."

He said the quote once more with his eyes closed, before falling into a relaxing, dreamless sleep.

**A/N**

**Long Damon thought chapter! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Did you like the Shakespeare or do you want me to stop?**

**Peace In!**


	33. Daddy Issues, pt 1

**A/N**

**Yay! Update! I know, you probably all hate me. But enjoy anyway!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirty Three: Daddy Issues AKA Two Plus Two

Lilith felt the tree she was sitting in shake and her eyes flew open. She closed them again immediately when the bright sun rise blinded her. "Hey!" She heard a familiar voice call from below. The dhampir looked down, slowly opening her eyes. It was Tyler. "Are you going to come down or do I have to stand here all day?"

She adjusted herself so that she was hanging below a branch about twenty feet above the ground. A moment later, she let herself drop. Lilith landed in a crouching position about two feet away from Tyler, who jumped back. "I'm down here now, Lockwood. There's no need to whine. Besides, there's no need to worry, you weren't barking up the wrong tree or anything." She smirked and Tyler laughed without humor.

"Damon said you hadn't gone home last night and Ziela said I might find you out here." He shrugged. "I guess I got lucky." Tyler eyed her still crouched position. "How did you know I knew?" When she made no move to answer, he spoke again. "I mean, obviously no human can drop twenty feet without breaking something. How did you know I knew that you're a…" he trailed off, fumbling for words.

"That I'm a dhampir?" Lilith asked, laughing. "You can say it; it's not a bad word." She teased.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "It's more likely I would say it if it _was_ a "bad word". Does mommy frown upon cursing in your home?" He asked slowly, as if he were asking a small child.

"Shut it Lockwood." The dhampir retorted. "Was there a reason you were looking for me?"

He shook his head. "Not _me_. It wasn't my choice to come out here at six in the morning and wake you up from your very _comfortable_ spot in that tree. Jeremy called me about an hour ago freaking out because Damon called Elena, asking if you'd gone home with her since you left around the same time." Tyler looked back up from where his head had sunk, looking at the ground. "If you don't mind me asking, how exactly do you know Damon Salvatore?"

Lilith shook her head. "No, I don't mind. But first, you have to tell me how much you know about him."

"I know that he's a vampire and killed my uncle Mason." Tyler said. "That's all I know."

She nodded, taking a mental note that Mason had been his uncle. "My mom knew him back during the Civil War. It was about a year or so before I was born. She's the one that turned him and Stefan."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "This was just before you were born?" Lilith nodded. "So, is Damon your…"

He trailed off again but Lilith knew what he meant. "Good for you Lockwood, two plus two." Tyler rolled his eyes and Lilith continued. "Yes, he's my father. What I'm wondering is how you didn't get that sooner. The hair and eyes should have given away the fact that we're related."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, that was a dead giveaway." He looked down at his phone that had gone off a moment before. "Jeremy just texted me, he's wanting an update on the hunt for you. I'll just be a second." Lilith nodded and waited for him to send his text. "Alright, I should probably get you back before I get yelled at for keeping you out here."

Lilith laughed. "Yeah, my dad already wants to kill you, let's not give him any more reasons." Tyler nodded and they headed off toward town.

Tyler knocked on the door once and it flew open. Jeremy had been waiting. "Thank God!" He cried pulling both of them inside.

"It isn't a big deal," Lilith tried to explain.

"It _is_ a big deal!" Jeremy argued. "Damon called Elena this morning at three _panicking_. He doesn't panic! _Ever_."

Elena, of course, chose that moment to come downstairs. "You found her! I'll let Damon know she's here when I meet him at the Grill."

"Why are you meeting Damon at the Grill?" Tyler asked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Because we have some John issues to take care of."

Jeremy scoffed. "I thought he left town."

"He got back last night, you were already asleep and then you had just gone back to bed after calling Tyler when he came downstairs and told Jenna that he's my father." Elena explained, heading toward the door.

"The word "_issues"_ now has a whole new meaning." The werewolf muttered. Lilith did her best to hold in a laugh at Tyler's words as he and Elena left.

Jeremy turned to her. "Damon wasn't the only one who was worried about you."

She nodded once. "I know." Lilith sat down on the couch and he sat next to her. "I just had to get out of the house. I couldn't be there when he…" her voice trailed off.

Jeremy nodded, "I understand." He paused before continuing. "But you didn't call to say you were okay or anything. You just up and left."

Lilith nodded and blinked back tears. "I know, and I'm sorry. I've never really been in a position where my actions would affect more than me and Anna. My mom didn't really care if I was gone for a week, it usually took her that long to even notice." Jeremy put an arm around her shoulders and Lilith leaned into him. "I guess I just didn't think about it, I just did what I usually did when I wanted to avoid something."

They sat that way for a few minutes before Jeremy broke the comfortable silence. "You know, they're having a town-wide memorial for the campers that were attacked the other night. I kind of want to get out of this house for a while. Do you wanna go?" She hesitated and he hurried to change his statement. "I mean, staying here works to, if you don't want to." He put his hands up in surrender.

Lilith laughed and raised her arms to lower his. "No, that's fine. Just let me run home and change first? I don't think I smell very pleasant, I _did_ just spend the night in a tree."

Two hours later, John Gilbert walked up behind his nephew and a girl who looked vaguely familiar. "Jeremy!" He called, causing the teen to turn around, along with the girl next to him. He couldn't tell right away who she was, but he'd known her when he was a teenager. She hadn't changed a bit. "I thought you'd learned your lesson about hanging with vampires." John commented.

The girl rolled her blue eyes and Jeremy spoke. "Hello John. What do you want?"

"How's that ring been treating you?" The older man asked.

This time, Jeremy was the one who rolled his eyes. "Yeah, is that what you want?" He took of the ring and held it out. "Because if it is, just take it and go."

John shook his head and Lilith narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to figure out where she'd seen him before. "No, the ring is yours. You're gonna need it."

He turned to walk away and Jeremy turned to her. "C'mon Lilith, we should probably find Damon and let him know where you are." She nodded and they headed toward the Grill.

Getting there didn't go as planned. Just as they were about to enter the Grill, Damon rushed out. "Good! Elena said you guys found her. Where was she?"

"_She_ was sleeping in a tree." Lilith said, slightly annoyed. "Why must you talk about me like I'm not here?"

Damon ignored her and turned to Jeremy. "Do _you_ know why John's here? Because I'm confused, Stefan's confused and Elena's freaking out."

Jeremy shook his head. "No, I mean, we saw him a couple minutes ago but that's really it."

Lilith's head popped up. "Wait. That was _john Gilbert_?" Jeremy nodded, confused. "_Now_ I know where I've seen him before." Damon wore a look of utter confusion. "I've gotta go," she said, turning. "But I'll meet up with you guys later!"

John was letting himself into the Gilbert house when he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned to see the girl that Jeremy had been with earlier, the one that looked so familiar. "Hello John." She said, exactly like Katherine had, luckily not adding the words "good-bye John" to the end.

He hesitated before replying. What was her name again? Lilith? He couldn't be sure. "Hello. It's Lilith right?"

She laughed coldly, sounding like Katherine again. "Of course, you don't remember me. Why would you? It's been almost twenty years." The girl shrugged, making her black hair bounce. "I guess you're getting old, I hear old age causes memory loss. I mean, _I _wouldn't know, but that may be what's happening to your memory." She smirked.

John looked around. "I've met you before." She nodded. "Almost twenty years ago?" She nodded again. Memories that he'd buried deep in his mind resurfaced. "Lilith." It wasn't a question.

"Good for you John." Lilith smirked and let out a laugh. "Two plus two."

**A/N**

**I spent THREE DAYS writing this chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay but I had no energy to focus on this. Also: Facebook games are addicting.**

**Peace In!**


	34. Daddy Issues, pt 2

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirty Four: Daddy Issues, pt 2 AKA No Blood, No Foul

"Lilith." It wasn't a question.

"Good for you John." Lilith smirked and let out a laugh. "Two plus two." John took a step back as the dhampir took a step forward. "What's wrong John?" She asked, tilting her head. "Are you frightened of little old me?"

He took another step back. "No," he growled. "But you are just a little too close for comfort."

"It's okay John," Lilith said, taking a couple steps back. "I don't hate you. No blood, foul."

And then she vanished.

When Lilith got back to the Grill, Jeremy was waiting outside. She could see Tyler and Ziela just inside, obviously not paying attention to anything but their own conversation. "What was that about?" Jeremy asked as she got closer.

"I just wanted to say hello to an old friend." Lilith shrugged. "Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought it would."

"It's fine." He told her. "Let's just head inside." She nodded and the door opened again as she tried to open it herself.

Damon rushed past them and called over his shoulder. "Caroline's in danger, I have to be the good guy, Elena's asking, long story, tell you later, no more sleeping in trees without asking first!"

"No. You don't get to use that word." They heard Elena say as they walked inside. "You may be my father but I will never be your daughter." The two of them stepped to the side to let her pass and Lilith turned to John.

"Never mind John, there was blood." She paused. "Anna's." The look on his face changed and she continued. "Therefore there was blood, and there is foul." She took a step toward him. "Don't expect me to go on too long without revenge." Lilith stormed out of the Grill behind Elena.

John turned to Jeremy, who was still standing there, taking in the scene. "Why do they hate me?"

"You killed her best friend, you almost killed Elena's boyfriend's brother, and you're a horrible parent." Jeremy listed. "Just to name a few."

"How can I be a bad parent?" John asked jokingly. "I'm never even here!"

When Lilith walked into the boarding house, the first thing she heard was her phone ringing. "Uncle Stefan?" She asked after she checked caller ID.

"How do you feel about another sleepover project?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sleepover project?" Lilith asked. "Do I get to crash on the Gilbert couch again?" Damon walked down the stairs and raised an eyebrow as she had and she simply raised her index finger, signaling _one second_.

"No. This time it's with Caroline Forbes." She nodded and said she would.

Lilith turned to her father. "I'm staying with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline at the Forbes house tonight. I'm sure it's much more comfortable than a tree."

He was in front of her an instant. "Don't do that again. You worried me."

She nodded. "I'll do my best." Lilith grabbed a bag from her room and was back downstairs a moment later. "I probably won't be back until after lunch tomorrow. Don't wait up."

"And Lilith," Damon called. His daughter turned to face him. "I know you're upset about Rose, probably a little more than I am, but I had to do what I had to do."

She nodded once. "No blood, no foul."

**A/N**

**Long time between updates! And it's short! I'm sorry! I'm watching the next episode now to refresh my memory but it might be a few days before another update!**

**Peace In!**


	35. Will These Hands Ne'er Be Clean?

**A/N**

**Quick update! You're welcome. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirty Five: Will These Hands Ne'er Be Clean?

Damon Salvatore stood in the living room, messing with the radio and turning on a classic rock station with a bottle of bourbon in his hand as Stefan walked in. _Every Rose Has Its Thorn _by Poison came on and he sang along with the chorus, taking a drink occasionally. "Every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy, sings his sad, sad song."

Stefan grabbed the bottle of bourbon from his hand and looked Damon in the eye. "What are you doing? Some parent you are."

"How can I be a bad parent?" Damon asked him, laughing. "I was never even there."

Ziela walked in and ignored the both of them, running straight up to her room and closing the door. "You're here for them now." Stefan said seriously, putting the alcohol away. "Don't ruin it."

Stefan started to walk away and Damon called after him. "The thane of Fife had a wife."

"What?" His brother turned to face him.

"Where is she now? – What, will these hands ne'er be clean? – No more o' that, my lord, no more o' that. You mar all with this starting."

"Why the hell are you quoting Shakespeare?" Stefan asked.

The elder brother simply continued to Lady Macbeth's next line. "Here's the smell of blood still. All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand." He paused and spoke again. "I'll never get over it Stefan. I killed someone I care about; I don't know how you did it yourself so many years ago. I hate myself for it, yet you don't show any emotion about killing our father." Stefan opened his mouth to speak and closed it again when Damon did the same. "How?"

The younger Salvatore took a breath and shook his head. "Honestly? I don't know."

**A/N**

**Dialogue in a Damon thought chapter! I'm breaking the social norm! lol. How did you like it? Or did you hate it? I need feedback!**

**Peace In!**


	36. Crying Wolf

**A/N**

**New chapter! You're welcome! Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirty Six: Crying Wolf AKA the Flaming Scarf Conundrum

Lilith awoke to the sound of a cell phone ringing. "Someone get that." Bonnie groaned. The dhampir reached to grab it and fell off the bed the four of them had been crammed into since no one would take the floor.

"Hello?" she asked, answering Elena's phone. The voice on the other side of the line was recognizable and she held the phone up so that the doppelganger could grab it. "Elena, tell Uncle Stefan to not call until after everyone is awake next time."

Elena sighed and left the room to take the call after the other three complained about the noise, only to come back in a few minutes later and throw a small duffle bag at Lilith. "Get up; your dad wants you home."

The dhampir groaned and changed out of her shorts and tank top into jeans and a t-shirt. "I told him I wouldn't be home until afternoon." She complained. "He didn't act like he was going to pull something like this."

The doppelganger shrugged. "Who knows what Damon's going to do next?"

When Lilith got to the boarding house, Stefan was exiting with a full bag of his own. "I'm headed out of town with Elena for the weekend." He announced. "I'm sorry to leave you here with John but I know someone who has special plans for those staying here."

She nodded. "Have a good time!" she called to the car pulling away while walking inside. "I'm back, like you told me to be when you and Uncle Stefan woke us up at seven thirty this morning."

Damon laughed from the kitchen and came out holding a bowl of chili. "Sorry about that. Chili?"

"Really?" Lilith raised an eyebrow and Damon shrugged. "There's meat in chili, vegetarians, like _me_, don't do meat."

He shrugged again. "One of these days, a plan of ours will work." Just then, Lilith's stomach growled and her phone rang simultaneously. "But for now, we'll just have to live with your insane choice."

The dhampir rolled her eyes and answered her phone. "Hello?"

It was Jeremy. "You wanna help catch a witch today?"

"He prefers the term warlock!" Bonnie yelled in the background.

"Okay!" Jeremy said to her. "Never mind, no witch catching, only warlock catching."

Lilith laughed. "Did you know the word warlock means traitor? But yeah, sure, I'm in." She waved to Damon after setting her bag down and walked out the door. "What do I have to do?"

"His name is Luka Martin." Bonnie told her as Lilith took a drink of her coffee. They were sitting at a table in the Grill, discussing their plan. "He should be here soon and I can point him out to you. All you have to do is challenge him to a game of pool. Keep him busy for a few minutes. I'll take it from there."

"Go easy on him." Jeremy told her. "We need him busy for a few minutes, not a few _seconds_." He added, causing a nearby Caroline to laugh.

She rolled her eyes and Bonnie spoke again. "There he is." Lilith followed her stare to the door, where an admittedly cute guy was walking in.

He turned toward the pool table and she hopped out of her seat, waiting a moment before heading over. "Hey," she said, flashing him a flirty smile. "Are you up for a game?"

"I don't know," Luka said slowly. "Are you a sore loser?"

"It depends on how badly I lose." She grabbed a pool stick and attempted to break, intentionally sending the cue ball directly into a hole. "Whoops," Lilith flashed her flirty smile again before letting him step up and try.

"Don't drink the coffee," she heard Caroline say as Matt walked toward them, a fresh coffee in each hand.

"Coffee for, as Bonnie puts it, the love birds." He said, handing one to each of them. Lilith blushed on cure and Luka took a drink as the human walked away.

When Luka braced himself on the pool table and began to sway, Jeremy jumped up and ran over, looking almost… angry? Lilith sent him a quizzical look, but he didn't see it as the five of them hurried out of the Grill.

Lilith, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline were in the Forbes' living room setting candles on every possible surface. With all four of them working, it only took a few minutes for the hundred candles to be put in place. Luka lay unconscious on the floor and Bonnie did a bit of magic to light all the candles, setting a piece of cloth on fire as well. Lilith was the only one who noticed and acted quickly.

The cloth was on the floor and stomped out in less than ten seconds. Caroling picked it up, revealing it to be a new scarf, tags still on. "I guess I'll never get to wear this." She put it on anyway, the singed spot in the middle showing. Lilith held out her hand with a confident look in her eye and Caroline handed it over. She began twisting and folding it, only to be interrupted by Caroline asking a question. "What are you doing?"

"My sister and I used to get stains on our clothes all the time." The dhampir explained. "Anna got sick and tired of having to wash them out, so I learned to hide them. A burn shouldn't be any different." She continued twisting and knotting the cloth until there was an intricate bow right where it had been burned, barely shortening it at all. "Done."

Caroline looked at the scarf, wide-eyed. "You _have_ to teach me how to do that!" She said. "No man will ever be able to resist your skill." The vampire shrugged and smirked. "It's hot."

Jeremy acted as if he hadn't heard what had been said and Bonnie raised an eyebrow. She broke the awkward silence after a few moments. "I'm going to need some water." Bonnie announced, hoping that someone would volunteer.

Caroline did. Her "I'll go get some," was followed closely by Lilith's "I'll come with you." The two marched into the kitchen, leaving a very confused human and witch behind.

"'It's hot"?" Lilith asked as soon as she knew they wouldn't be heard. "Really, Caroline?"

"He likes you." Caroline stated, ignoring the exasperation in the dhampir's voice. "And you like him. At least I _think_ you like him; you've been sending me mixed signals." Lilith turned the water on and shoved a bowl under the running water as Caroline continued speaking. "You weren't paying attention, but the way he looked when you were flirting with Luka? That was _pure_ jealousy. But you're sending me mixed signals. Elena said that you freaked out when you found out that he was stuck in the tomb with your mom, but you haven't hardly spoken to him since." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "_Do_ you like him?"

The dhampir slammed the water off and turned to her. "Yes. Okay? Can you stop being so smug about it?" She asked when Caroline grinned.

Ten minutes later, the four of them were gathered again in the living room, this time around Luka's unconscious body. "Are you ready?" The other three nodded but remained silent as she did the spell. "Why are you working for Elijah?" Bonnie asked as Luka's eyes opened.

"Because he wants to kill Klaus." He said immediately, not thinking.

Lilith arched an eyebrow and Bonnie asked another question. "Why do you want to kill Klaus?"

"Because he has her." He paused. "He has my sister."

The silence from the other four was deafening until Bonnie asked the next question. "How do you kill Klaus?"

Luka closed his eyes tight, not wanting to answer until Caroline and Bonnie prompted to do so, mostly with magic. "He'll be weak after the sacrifice."

"_After_ the sacrifice?" Caroline asked.

Luka's next words shocked everyone. "In order to kill Klaus, Elena has to die."

"Caroline was just going to drop him off at the Grill and then she'd be back." Lilith said to Jeremy as they walked toward the door. Bonnie had left about ten minutes before and it was their job to lock up.

"I hope she drops him hard." At his words, Lilith laughed. "I'm glad you think that when I'm speaking in all serious I'm still funny." He said sarcastically.

The dhampir shook her head. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I hope she does too."

**A/N**

**Like it? Hate it? Comment on how it is now that I put the entire episode into one chapter! I like it… I'm going to talk to my characters in the first time in FOREVER:**

**Lilith: Hi!**

**Ziela: 'sup?**

**Damon: Why am I here?**

**Elena and Katherine: We made you.**

**Damon: *groans* oh yeah.**

**Stefan: Haha. Damon got forced!**

**Klaus: Stefan! Give me those coffins back or else… something bad will happen!**

**Me: Like an SUV hitting someone?**

**Jeremy: Where?**

**Lilith: *facepalm***

**Ziela: Like button!**

**Me: *glare* Jeremy's cool! No dissing or death wishing!**

**Stefan: It rhymed!**

**Me: I had to rhyme a lot today in creative writing… we're doing our poetry unit.**

**Buzzer: *marks the end of time***

**Peace In!**


	37. Fine!

**A/N**

**UPDATE! Are you excited? You should be! Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter 37: Fine! AKA Finally!

Lilith walked into the boarding house at about seven thirty and the first thing heard was Ziela discussing _BONES_. "Booth is cool because he's cool? Circular logic may make some sense but that doesn't mean it's right. Brennan is a _much_ better character."

"She has no imagination." Damon told his daughter. "Booth at least somewhat believes the radical ideas."

Ziela shook her head. "That's exactly my point. Not only is he a bad character; that makes him a bad detective too!"

Lilith laughed silently and spoke up to announce her presence. "It doesn't matter. Sweets is _the_ best. Booth being better than him doesn't even make sense!"

Ziela laughed and Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm handsome; I don't have to make sense." This caused both girls to laugh.

"Sure, whatever you say." Lilith told him just before his cell phone started to ring.

Damon stepped out of the room to take the call and came a back a few minutes later, struggling to stay composed after the news Stefan had just given him. "Apparently, we can't trust Elijah _or_ our resident wolf pack."

"I could have told you the first one." Lilith scoffed. "But you never asked. So you never got an answer from me."

"Even _Elijah_ could have told us the first one." Ziela added. "_Everyone_ knew that."

"Everyone but Elena apparently." Damon sighed. "And then of course there's the wolves that attacked her and Stefan tonight."

"Are they okay?" Lilith interrupted.

The vampire nodded. "Yeah, thanks to Tyler who realized in time that they were trying to commit murder and helped call it off. And then they find out that Elena has to be sacrificed in order to defeat Klaus. I don't think I can handle another failed plan today." He turned to Lilith and smirked. "You will eat meat."

"Really?" She asked. "That's the conclusion you jump to? I should stop being a vegetarian because you don't want another plan to fail?" Damon nodded, not knowing how she would react. "Fine. I'll eat meat. If it'll get you to shut up!"

"Really?" Ziela looked more surprised that Damon did. Lilith nodded. "Yay! I'll make some hamburger and we can have burritos!"

"Yay!" Lilith cheered. "No more Italian food." Damon looked offended. "Not that it's bad. It just gets old."

Twenty minutes later, Lilith had a burrito sitting in front of her. The contents included hamburger, refried beans, cheese, sour cream and salsa. She took a bite and smiled. "Happy now?"

Damon and Ziela cheered, the dhampir doing a dance of victory. "Finally!"

**A/N**

**XD. This is what happens when I get really bored during school and I have nothing to do. I'll update again later today when I get home but first:**

**Lilith: Happy now?**

**Ziela and Damon: Yes.**

**Katherine: I can't believe it. You _actually_ got her to eat meat.**

**Anna: Traitor!**

**Me: Whoa! When did you get here?**

**Anna: Just now. Traitor!**

**Lilith: For the record, you became non-vegetarian ten years before I did. You're the traitor!**

**Damon: Can we just call Jeremy the traitor and be done with it?**

**Jeremy: Hey!**

**Me: I'm cool with that.**

**Lilith: Yeah, that's fine.**

**Jeremy: *sulks***

**Peace In!**


	38. If Music Be the Food of Love

**A/N**

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I am amazing. Lol Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirty Eight: If Music Be the Food of Love

Damon kept himself from doing a victory dance long enough to do so in the confines of his room. They'd done it! He and Ziela had finally gotten Lilith to eat meat and for some reason he was proud. Then his thoughts went to Elena and Stefan. How were they doing? They had been attacked by a pack of werewolves and he'd… gotten his daughter to eat meat. He felt like they'd gone through more than he had that night.

Stefan left his mind almost immediately, only Elena remained in the confines of his consciousness. "If music be the food of love," Damon said aloud. "Play on, give me excess of it that, surfeiting, the appetite may sicken and so die."

"What does it mean?" He heard Ziela ask from the doorway a moment later.

"It means that I want to feel so much that I'm sick of it, so that I'm _so_ sick of it that I stop feeling." Her father told her. "It's a complicated definition."

The dhampir smiled. "I like it. Lilith likes all the Shakespeare stuff too, but I can't understand a word of it, until now at least."

Damon smiled. "I'm glad I could help. Was there anything you needed?"

She shook her head. "No. I just heard you talking and came to listen. I might just have to steal the Shakespeare thing from Lilith now."

"Have fun with that."

Lilith called to them from her room at that moment, causing all three of them to laugh. "Haven't you stolen from me enough?"

**A/N**

**Since I haven't done this in a while:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Damon or Shakespeare. Happy?**

**And now:**

**Lilith: More stealing from me? REALLY Z?**

**Ziela: Yes.**

**Lilith: *grumbles***

**Everyone else: *laughs***

**Me: Not too much! It's not even technically her thing anyway –**

**Damon: it's mine!**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Peace In!**


	39. The Dinner Party

**A/N**

**Update! Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Thirty Nine: The Dinner Party AKA How Wonderful

Lilith and Ziela were listening to music via VH1 and eating cereal when Damon came downstairs the next morning. "Romeo and Juliet." Lilith said as if she'd already said it twenty times.

Her sister shook her head. "No way. Twelfth Night is a million times better. You've heard the first line right?" Lilith rolled her eyes and Ziela continued. "If music be the food of love –"

Damon cut her off. "Play on. Give me excess of it that, surfeiting, the appetite may sicken and so die." He said. Both girls turned to look at him. "Yeah," He added, nodding. "I've read Shakespeare too." Lilith laughed and Ziela turned off the TV. "What're your guys' plans for the day?"

"I'm planning on hanging with Caroline and Bonnie today." Ziela answered. "I was texting with Care last night and we actually have a lot in common."

"I hope you two will be happy together." Lilith joked. "I have a quasi-not-date at the Grill; and then I'm hanging at the Gilbert place with Jeremy afterwards. If I were you, I wouldn't wait up."

Andie walked down the stairs at that moment and the first thing she did was laugh at the look on Damon's face. "What's wrong?"

"My daughter has a date." The look Lilith sent him made him edit the sentence. "Pardon me, quasi-not-date." She nodded. "It's weird. I wasn't this worried last time. Maybe it's because this time you're going to his house after and you're telling me to not wait up!"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "With Bonnie there too. We'll be looking at spells to save Elena. You're welcome."

Andie smiled at her. "I like you, you're polite."

"We still don't know where she gets it from." Damon said.

Ziela laughed and the twins headed for the door. "See you later."

"Don't wait up?" Damon asked. "How wonderful."

Lilith sat down across from Jeremy, facing the door, as soon as she walked into the Grill. "Hey." She smiled.

Just then, Luka walked up to their table and turned to her. "What the hell happened yesterday?" He demanded. "All remember is we were playing pool and then I woke up in a bathroom stall."

Jeremy held back a laugh as the dhampir replied. "Everything seemed normal. Bonnie bought us coffee and then we played pool. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"If you think I believe that load of crap," the warlock started.

Jeremy stood and interrupted him. "I think you need to back off."

"Jeremy," Lilith tried to reason. "It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. He tried to threaten you. And I'm not only defending you because your dad would kill me if anything happened." He looked her directly in the eye and the girl turned to Luka.

"You need to go." He looked like he wanted to protest but one look at Jeremy said that if he did he would probably get murdered and he marched off in the other direction. Lilith turned back to Jeremy. "You didn't have to be so harsh. I _can_ take care of myself you know."

"I'm sorry." He amended. "But I'm not just going to sit there while someone's threatening you."

The door opened and Lilith looked up to see Elijah and Jenna walking in. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jeremy raised an eyebrow and she explained. "We'll never be able to eat here without someone from my past showing up to ruin it." He turned. "Oh, I forgot to say: my ex just walked in."

"How wonderful."

"Sorry to cancel on you tonight, but I just really feel the need to bring down my ex permanently." Lilith said as she and Jeremy followed Damon out of the Grill. The vampire cleared his throat. "Well, that and I kind of have to be there if I don't want to be grounded for life."

Jeremy laughed. "It's fine. Some other time maybe. Bonnie and I can still look through the grimoires and we'll call you if we find anything."

Lilith nodded and Damon interrupted before their conversation went on. "We should be setting up for the party. You wouldn't want to miss the death of your favorite ex now, would you?"

Lilith rolled her eyes and waved to Jeremy as they started walking. "I'll text you later!"

Damon rolled her eyes. "Teen habits, how wonderful."

The doorbell rang and Jenna went to answer it. The first thing Lilith heard after that was "Who invited him?" Standing in the doorway was John.

"I heard you had a party going on and decided to stop by." He told them, stepping inside.

"How wonderful." Lilith muttered low enough for no one to hear. "Really? The party hasn't started yet."

"We're still waiting for our guest of honor." Damon cut in. "But since I'm assuming you'll refuse to leave, I guess we have no choice but invite you to stay."

Five minutes later, Damon, Lilith and Alaric were in the study. "Really? Two of my exes in the same house?" Lilith asked. "What if they bond or… something?"

Alaric let out a chuckle and Damon rolled his eyes. "Then I guess we'll have to keep them from bonding… or something. Whatever _something _means."

"They could bond, hate each other, I don't know." The dhampir said. "But they both dated me and I don't want them in the same house together so that they can plot evilly like I know they will."

"I think you're exaggerating." Alaric said. "I highly doubt they'll plot against you. You're not all that threatening."

"Then I guess you don't know what my idea of revenge is." She turned to Damon. "So, what's the plan?"

"I stab him and he dies?" He half-asked. Lilith laughed and Alaric shook his head.

"How wonderful."

Jenna went into the kitchen to get the dessert and Lilith, Damon, Elijah, Alaric, Andie and John sat down at the table to chat while they waited. "Alaric?" Andie asked. "Can you get my notebook out of my bag?" He went to get it and she followed him. "No, not that pocket; the other one."

Five minutes later, Elijah had a hole in his back and he was lying in the basement. That's when Damon's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Stefan. What did you- wait, what? What do you mean _don't take the dagger out_?" He hung up and turned to Lilith. "So, your ex was dead, but now he's not."

"How wonderful."

Damon, Lilith, Ziela and Stefan watched in silence as Elijah and Elena worked out their differences until Elena stabbed herself in the stomach. Then all four of them had trouble staying in place. When Elijah stepped inside, he only felt a dagger in his chest before collapsing to the floor.

"He's finally dead." Lilith commented. "How wonderful."

**A/N**

**Yeah! I finally updated! I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but in the end I got it done. How do you like it?**

**Lilith: You finished finally! How wonderful.**

**Stefan: You used a title of the chapter. How wonderful.**

**Jeremy: You did too. How wonderful.**

**Elena: Everyone's doing it! How wonderful.**

**Elijah: I died… how wonderful.**

**Me: Okay! Stop! I'm done!**

**Damon: She's mad at us. How wonderful.**

**Peace In!**


	40. This Love Feel I

**A/N**

**I've finally updated! Those of you that read my Christmas fic know why it took so long, for those of you who didn't: I was writing my Christmas fic. Which you can read and review right after you read this chapter! ALSO: I HAVE 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! Since I'm so excited, I'll update again by the end of the day. Enjoy the chapter!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Forty: This Love Feel I

Damon Salvatore straightened his room as he paced and said his new nightly ritual of Shakespeare quotations. He knew both Ziela and Lilith would be listening since they knew now, but he already had one planned. "O brawling love, O loving hate, O anything of nothing first create! O heavy lightness, serious vanity, misshapen chaos of well seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health, waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this."

"But what does it _mean_." Ziela yelled from down stairs.

Damon laughed and reiterated the quote in more modern terms. "O brawling love, O loving hate! Love that comes from nothing! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together into an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake – It's everything except what it is! This is the love I feel, though no one loves me back."

There was silence for a moment and then he heard Lilith speak. "Dost thou not laugh?"

He smiled and walked toward the bathroom, noticing for the first time that the shower was on. "Andie?" Why in the world was she still there? When he walked into the bathroom, he saw that it was not Andie, but Katherine. "Katherine?"

The doppelganger turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "Hello Damon. I don't suppose you have a robe?"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be trapped in the tomb."

She laughed coldly and looked him in the eye. "I knew that if I begged you _not_ to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Now, about that robe?"

**A/N**

**Short chapter, but at least it's an update! How'd you like it? Did you hate it? Notice any errors? Don't forget to review!**

**Peace In!**


	41. The House Guest

**A/N**

**See, I told you I'd update again today. I'm almost done with season two stuff! Yay! Then I'll put season three in another fic, since this one's getting really long, but I have plans for it already! Enjoy the chapter!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Forty One: The House Guest AKA Crazy Witch Attack

The first thing Lilith heard when she turned to go down the stairs was her uncle Stefan. "Let's be later." She closed her eyes and tried to shake the image out of her mind, she'd thought he was talking to Elena, but she passed her on the stairs, Stefan still talking in his bedroom. Not paying attention, she didn't realize what was happening until she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Katherine's still in the tomb," Elena said, fighting against Damon's hand on her neck. "Isn't she?"

Lilith and Damon were up the stairs and in Stefan's room less than a second later. "Stop it Katherine." The younger brother yelled.

"Stop what?" Katherine, who Lilith had thought was Elena downstairs, was standing in the door way. She turned to her doppelganger. "It's getting really easy being you."

Lilith looked back and forth between the two identical women in front of her. "How the hell did this happen?"

Damon spoke up, "apparently killing Elijah made the compulsion, for lack of a better word, expire. So now, guess who we have to deal with." He added sarcastically.

His comment was met with two people's sarcastic chorus of "yay" and his daughter's shocked silence.

Damon was stuck in the boarding house with the doppelganger from hell, Lilith and Ziela had found excuses to leave as soon as they could and Elena and Stefan had gone off to school. They were skipping, again, but at least he could keep an eye on Katherine as he took care of the body of the town's least favorite original. "Oh, burning flesh." She stood in the doorway, watching almost silently as he used the blowtorch. "Your Shakespeare was very nice last night by the way."

"Gee, thanks Katherine." He said sarcastically. "That compliment means the world."

"So how do you plan on killing Klaus now? I mean, wasn't Elijah your only lead on how you could possibly get rid of the most annoying vampire in the history of time?"

Damon laughed. "We'll use our secret weapon."

Lilith walked in to see Damon and Katherine sitting in the living room, reading through old journals. "She's not gone yet?"

Katherine turned to her daughter. "Hello Lilith. Care to get mommy dearest a blood bag?"

"You have two legs," the dhampir told her. "Get it yourself."

Damon did his best to hold back a laugh as Katherine went down the stairs to the basement for her blood bag, only to be startled moments later by his name being yelled. When he arrived in the depths of their basement cell, the first thing he saw was a stake going through the doppelganger's stomach. Acting quickly, he grabbed the flame thrower from where he'd set it earlier and set almost everything in the room on fire. "What was that for?" Lilith asked, panicking.

"We were just hit by some crazy witch attack."

Ziela and Lilith left a few hours later for Elena's; they, Bonnie and Caroline were having a much needed girls' night. The plan was pizza and a movie but plans changed after Caroline spilled that a live band was playing at the Grill. So all five of them plus Jenna were now standing in the crowded restaurant, listening to the band and chatting about their guy issues. "Lilith wins." Ziela said after everyone but the twins shared their stories of heart break and betrayal. This caused the other four to stare at her blankly. "Well, every guy she'd ever dated has cheated on her. With me."

"You're still my favorite sister Z," the older twin said.

"I'm your only sister."

"Exactly." Everyone but Ziela laughed and a very drunk Caroline stepped up on the stage. The other five stayed almost totally silent as she sang, mostly out of shock and awe. When she was done, Lilith was the first to speak when she returned to their group. "You were amazing!"

"Maybe." And then she strutted off to find Matt.

There was chaos everywhere. Most of the Grill was on fire, Stefan practically threw Ziela, Lilith and Elena out the door, and the last thing Lilith had seen inside was Luka's father sticking a broken bottle in Matt's neck. What the hell was going on? Later, it was explained to everyone that the "crazy witch attack" was Luka and Jonas trying to pull the dagger out of Elijah, and that Damon's attempt at fixing it had set the younger warlock on fire.

Now, the twins, Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting on the Gilberts' couch. Stefan and Elena walked in minutes after the panicked silence began. "When did you guys get here?" Stefan asked, following the plan to a T.

"Just a few minutes before you did." Jeremy told him. Stefan nodded once and Elena headed for the stairs.

But that wasn't Elena.

It was Katherine, and they all knew it, only acting as if was Elena to throw off anyone watching them. It was a protection plan. There were people out to kill half of the people in that living room, and that was probably the opposite of an exaggeration. So the twins were there, Damon assuming that they'd be safer if they were in a large group of people as opposed to them being in a mostly empty house that any vampire could get into.

A minute later, Stefan and Bonnie rushed up the stairs at the sound of "Elena's" scream. Jonas had attacked. By the time the other three got upstairs, he was laying on the ground, assumed dead. And then he sat up. After that, chaos was reigning again. Bonnie's screams were the ones filling the air this time, only to stop when Stefan snapped the neck of the warlock.

Lilith had looked away when the screaming had started, taking a subconscious step in Jeremy's direction and looked up when her mother pushed past her. "You're welcome."

Lilith, Ziela and Stefan filed into the boarding house a little after nine thirty and quietly made their way to their own rooms, trying their best to escape the horrors of recent events. The twins stayed awake until about midnight, until it was apparent that Damon wouldn't be saying his nightly Shakespeare quote, and finally fell asleep.

All four of them were oblivious to what was going on at the Gilbert house.

Isobel knocked politely on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. When Jenna did, she smiled. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Isobel." She turned her head slightly and Elena caught her eye. "Hello Elena, it's nice to see you again."

**A/N**

**Update number two of the day! And I'm still planning on writing more since it's only 3:15. You're all very welcome. The next chapter, since it's a Damon thought chapter, might actually be posted by the time I go to bed! Don't forget to review!**

**Peace In!**


	42. I Talk of Dreams

**A/N**

**Here you go! If you can tell which Shakespearean play this is from I'll give you a sneak peek at the first chapter of the sequel fic that I'm planning when I write it! Enjoy the chapter!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Forty Two: I Talk of Dreams

Damon sat on his bed, ignoring Katherine in the next room and only being shaken out of his empty mind by the sound of the door opening and three people walking up the stairs. Their footfalls told their stories. The plan had gone as planned, and they were all exhausted. And he was too. So instead of saying Shakespeare out loud, he thought it. It's not like his mind had anything better to do. _True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin a substance as the air and more inconstant the wind, who woos even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being angered, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south. _He knew that someone, somewhere was wondering what it meant, Ziela probably included, and unconsciously thought of the modern text. _True, I'm talking about dreams, which are products of a brain doing nothing. Dreams are nothing but silly imagination, as thin as air, and less predictable than the wind, which sometimes blows on the frozen north and then gets angry and blows south._

Was this what his life was coming to? Being a vampire father and quoting Shakespeare? Because if it was, Damon Salvatore was not a fan of his life. He missed being able to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. But you can't pick your family, and based on the other half of the gene pool, the twins turned out pretty good. _Twins_. The fact still shocked him, no matter how much he thought about it. Not only was he a father, he was a father to twin teenager daughters.

His next thought was sarcastic. _I can't wait for Christmas next year._ Since he'd recently lucked out, realizing that it was late February. _Oh joy._

**A/N**

**THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Well I was impressed. What about you guys, what do you think of my frequent updates?**

**Peace In!**


	43. Know Thy Enemy

**A/N**

**My mood after last night's episode was amazing! And then I accidentally deleted my recording of the episode and literally cried! I was not a happy camper! For those Delena fans that know what I'm referring to, put the phrase "still, not dead" somewhere in your review! Now, onward to the new chapter. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Forty Three: Know Thy Enemy AKA Go To Hell

Lilith loved the boarding house. It was spacious, comfortable, homey, warm, inviting, and in a word perfect. It was her safe place; she could hide away from the drama outside and ignore the relationship hardships that Ziela's always going on about. Sometimes, she swears she never wants to leave. Other times, she hates living there. This is one of those times.

She had her phone on youtube, full blast, but the headphones were plugged in and she was across the room, listening through the door. "Which makes me squarely on team _you_," was the last thing she heard her mother say before Ziela silently opened the door and hit her in the head.

"Ow!" She whisper yelled. "Try to make your presence known next time, thanks." She hissed sarcastically. Her sister shrugged an apology and Lilith rolled her eyes, strolling casually down the stairs, giving her mother meaningful look when she reached her destination. "Since obviously trying to avoid someone and staying in this house at the same time is a bad idea, I'll be at the Grill."

Just before she stepped out and shut the door, Katherine turned to Damon and cut through the near silence. "You're just going to let her go like that? Not even going to ask what she'll be doing or when she'll be back?"

Damon smirked and replied calmly. "She'll be at the Grill, she just said that. And she knows when she needs to be back."

"And when is that?" It was obvious that the doppelganger wasn't being protective, just trying to give the elder Salvatore brother a reason to return the twins, or at least lower the influence he had on Lilith. "What if she isn't back by then?"

He shook his head. "Then I'll call her. She has her phone, and for your information, it's eight."

Katherine gasped, feigning shock. "That's too late for her to be out. At least that's what I think."

Stefan laughed and Damon scoffed. "Last I checked, I wasn't you." He paused a moment and continued sarcastically. "If you're so _worried_ about her, why don't you tell her what to do. She can stay here with you while we go off and do what we do."

"Fine." Katherine turned to her eldest daughter. "We can listen to music and party. Maybe watch some dramatic TV."

Lilith turned to Damon. "Go to hell," she said, walking slowly to the couch and plopping down.

"It was a joke. I kind of thought you'd say good riddance and let her go." He shrugged. "But since this is how everything worked out, I'll see you guys later?" When he got no reply he followed Stefan out the door. "Bye."

About ten minutes after Damon and Stefan left, Lilith was sulking on the couch, texting, and Ziela was in her room, blasting the iPod loud enough for her sister to hear Justin Bieber's every word, when Katherine walked up behind the elder twin. "Is there something you needed?" The dhampir asked. "Or are you just trying to annoy me?" Katherine rolled her eyes and walked away. When she received no answer, Lilith went back to texting.

_It's in the soap dish. –D_ was the new messaged she'd just received. She quickly texted back.

_She's gonna find it if she's looking for it. –Lili_

A few moments later a new text came in.

_Is she looking for it? –D_

_No, but she has her ways of making it look like she's not. –Lili_

She didn't get a reply for a few minutes and Katherine started up the stairs. "What are you doing?" She asked her mother.

"I'm going to snoop."

Lilith smirked, this was the perfect time to get revenge for being stuck in the house. What could her mother really do with the moonstone? "The moonstone's in the soap dish." She shouted.

"Thank you."

Just then, a new text came in, this time from an unknown number.

_Tell your mother to meet me. –Isobel_

How did her mother's descendant know her cell phone number? And she had the guts to text her? After what happened last time?

_Go to hell. –Lili_

She pressed send and put her phone in her pocket. "Since you're going out," Lilith told her mother as she descended down the stairs. "Can I go hang out at the Grill now?"

Katherine shrugged. "Depends. What will you be doing?"

"Probably just handing with Jeremy or Caroline. Why does it matter?"

"Ah the Gilbert men, so brave and courageous. Sadly, they were able to sew John's fingers back on." Lilith barely contained her laughter and her mother continued. "I suppose it's fine, Damon seemed okay with it. Just be back before seven."

The dhampir nodded and was out the door a moment later, heading in the direction of the restaurant until she saw a foreclosure sign. Standing in front of it was Isobel. "Hello Lilith. You replied so harshly to my message. Did you at least pass it on?"

"Why should I?" She asked cruelly. "Last time I saw you, you were hooking up with mine and my sister's ex." She smiled sweetly. "I hope you two are happy together."

The vampire in front of her laughed politely. "Oh, John? We're not together. But did you hear the good news? He's Elena's biological father. And in case you didn't hear the other little tidbit, I'm her biological mother. But no, we're not together. I married a man named Alaric Saltzman a few years ago. Your daddy dearest turned me and he believed me dead. Until I showed up here a few months ago. I wish I could stay and talk, but it seems I have something to do. Maybe we can catch up later."

Lilith rolled her eyes and started walking away. "Go to hell."

The dhampir entered the Grill and, seeing it was empty, walked back out and followed a small group of people to the Lockwood mansion. She waited a few minutes and then saw Elena and Stefan walk out. Something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't Elena. Lilith ducked behind a car and watched the scene unfold, only moving from her spot after her mother left.

When she got over to where he was, Stefan was climbing out of the foliage he'd been carelessly thrown into and dialing a number on his phone. "Damon?" He said into the phone. "We've got a problem."

Lilith, Damon and Stefan were sitting in the boarding house half an hour later, struggling to find a reason for Katherine and Isobel working together to get Elena. Damon was still trying to reach Alaric, who hadn't replied to texts or answered his phone since that morning. "I give up," the vampire announced. "We obviously won't get Ric's help." He indicated the limp body of John Gilbert across the room. "And I don't think he _wants_ anything to do with this anymore. So we have no vampire hunters on our side."

Stefan sighed. "We can't just _give up_. Isobel has Elena and that needs to change." He took a breath and spoke again. "And don't you dare act like you don't care."

"I think she might be working for Klaus." Lilith said, finally speaking up. "But not of her own will. Klaus is an original, he can compel other vampires, and I've met him." There was shocked silence before she spoke again. "I dated Elijah for a year, he had connections, and I've met his boss. Deal with it. He's not exactly benign."

"So the only people that have ever met this evil original vampire are you, Ziela, Katherine and Elijah?" Her father arched a brow.

She shrugged. "We're the only ones that have lived to tell the tale. But even though I've only met him once, I could point him out if he were in a crowd."

"Good." Stefan said. "If he's who Isobel's working for, we'll need to be able to identify him." Damon nodded.

"So, I'm hired?" Lilith half-asked.

Damon nodded again. "Since you're really the only person willing to help us right now, yes. But I do not approve, just wanted to make my opinion known."

The dhampir nodded. "Well, since it's almost six and I'd assumed mom would be back by now, what's our plan if Klaus got her too?"

"Let her die?" Stefan suggested.

Damon shrugged and Lilith spoke. "Fine by me." As she said this, they heard a knock at the door.

A while later, Elena had told them what had happened and she and Stefan were sitting on the couch; Damon was pacing, and Lilith was leaning in a doorway. Then they got down to business. In minutes, they had worked out that Elena would sign the deed to the house the next day, and only invite the Salvatore brothers in, unless she saw fit to invite others.

Then John began to stir. Lilith walked out of the room without a word to the others and Damon and Stefan excused themselves to give Elena and her father some privacy. Damon easily found his daughter getting a drink in the kitchen. "You know I don't approve of you being close enough to Klaus to recognize him."

She nodded. "I know. But you said it yourself, it's not like anyone else can or will do it for us." She placed her cup in the sink and headed for the stairs. "I'm tired, it's been a long day, and I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Damon nodded. "Good night." Lilith stopped on the stairs and he spoke again. "You look like you want to say something."

"Use something from Macbeth tonight please?" She asked.

He nodded again. "I'll see what I can do. Now good night, sleep tight and don't let rogue vampires bite."

She chuckled at his lame joke. "For that horrible excuse for humor, you should go to hell."

**A/N**

**So, my mood since I deleted my recording has been slowly dropping, I needed Damon humor. I hope you enjoyed! And if you haven't already, read the author's note at the top!**

**Peace In!**


	44. Instruments of Darkness

**A/N**

**I had some trouble finding a Macbeth quote but I eventually found one! This is a good thing? Yes? I know, I'm random, live with it. Kangaroo! *shifty eyes* I know it's a short chapter, but it's an update. Enjoy!**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Forty Four: Instruments of Darkness

Damon listened to the conversation between Stefan and Elena for a minute before going upstairs, not really paying attention and only catching a snippet here or there. "He surprised me," was the first thing he registered Stefan saying. "He slipped right into the role of being a parent. I don't think anyone expected that." At that statement, Damon knew his brother was talking about him. It wasn't that surprising, was it?

Elena's reply confirmed that it was. "He surprised all of us."

The elder brother then snuck silently up the stairs, muttering Shakespeare as he opened the door to his room, Macbeth to meet his daughter's wishes. "But 'tis strange: and oftentimes to win us to our harm, the instruments of darkness tell us truths; win us with honest trifles, to betray us in deepest consequence."

He wasn't quite sure what that really meant himself, but was forced to repeat the modern version he'd stamped into his mind. "But this whole thing is strange. The agents of evil often tell us part of the truth in order to lead us to our destruction. They earn our trust by telling us the truth about little things, but then they betray us when it will damage us the most."

Damon hoped that the quote would never apply to them, but at this point anything was possible. He lay down on his bed, not meaning to sleep, and repeated the quote until he drifted off.

**A/N**

**Another chapter! I wrote it in half an hour and it's short, but I love my kindle because I got the notepad app! How did you like it? Please review! But first:**

**Lilith: Macbeth for the win!**

**Damon: Yes!**

**Jeremy: Can anyone else relate this to Elijah saying he'll kill Klaus and then not?**

**Me: *shifty eyes* That's not why I picked it at all.**

**Elijah: *snicker***

**Klaus: Bro, they're insulting you. Why do you laugh?**

**Stefan: We're not laughing with you, Elijah. We're laughing at you.**

**Elijah: Oh...**

**Lilith: Yeah.**

**Elijah: I've been daggered for too long.**

**Me: I can see that.**

**Damon: Wow.**

**Me: So, about this week's episode!**

**Damon: Can we be out of time now?**

**Stefan: Why do you care? What happened?**

**Me: Damon ki-**

**Damon: *clamps a hand over my mouth* Nothing!**

**Elena: *wide eyes* That's all the time we have! Good night!**

**Damon: Bye!**

**Elena: Adios!**

**Damon: Later!**

**Jeremy: Well, I'm confused.**

**Stefan: That makes two of us.**

**Klaus: Make that three and pass the bourbon?**

**Damon: My bourbon!**

**Me: kissed Elena!**

**Stefan: *awkward silence***

**Me: Also, is it strange that the author's note is longer than the chapter?**

**Stefan: *realizes what I said* What?**

**Elena: Bye now!**

**Peace In!**


	45. The Klaus Dance

The Story of Lilith Pierce Chapter Forty Five: The Last Dance AKA Klaus

Lilith bounded down the stairs at six AM, watching the sun rise as she sat down on the couch next to Bonnie, who was talking to Elena. "So, this place is really yours?" The witch shrugged. "I wouldn't want to clean it."

The dhampir laughed. "She doesn't have to. That's kind of mine and Ziela's job."

Elena chuckled, signing the papers. "It's only mine legally. The Salvatore family still lives here. And therefore they must do the cleaning."

"I wouldn't mind as long as I at least got paid." Lilith shrugged. "It feels like child labor otherwise." Elena opened her mouth to speak but the dhampir cut her off. "Yes, even though I'm a hundred and forty something, it's still considered child labor."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I just can't get over the fact that Damon's a dad. He didn't really hit me as the paternal type."

"He didn't hit anyone as the paternal type." Elena pointed out.

"Speaking of me," Damon said from the front door. "I would love to be able to enter my home."

He raised an eyebrow at Elena, who turned to Stefan. "Stefan," she emphasized. "Would you like to come in to my house?"

Stefan nodded and entered, causing Damon to roll his eyes. "What are we, twelve?"

"One of us is," was Elena's clever reply.

He leaned as close as he could without actually entering the house and spoke quietly. "Not in front of my daughter, please?" Elena shrugged and he looked up at Lilith. "Speaking of which, why don't you have to be invited in?"

"Being half human has its perks." She commented. "I like being able to go in the sun when I want and not being affected by noningested vervain is pretty cool."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Come in, Damon."

"Thank you," he acknowledged. "Now, what's our plan?"

Bonnie, Elena and Lilith grabbed their bags. "We're going to school." The doppelganger announced.

"We didn't create a safe house so you could leave it." Damon protested.

"I'll be safe," Elena replied. "Bonnie will be there, and Lilith too if you're so worried."

The dhampir nodded. "With Bonnie's power, she's safest with her, even outside the house."

Stefan shrugged. "She has a good point." The three girls walked toward the door and he grabbed his bag. "Wait, I'll come with you."

*SLP*

"Where were you this morning?" Lilith asked her sister as she slid into her desk. "You were gone before I got up."

"I wanted to get to school early." Ziela replied, taking a drink of her coffee.

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "But you got here after we did." Her questioning was cut off by the bell ringing and Alaric walking in.

"Alright," he said from the front of the class. "What were we going to do today?" Lilith mind went blank for a minute as his eyes scanned the class and landed on her for a moment. Something was off.

When she tuned back in, the first thing she heard was, "Watergate was the seventies, Ric," from Elena. There was an awkward silence for a moment and a chuckle from the other side of the room. "I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

"Thank you, Elena," he told her, stressing her name slightly, yet another hint that he wasn't entirely himself. When he turned back to the board, Lilith looked to her sister. Ziela had a confused look on her face, as if she was thinking the same thing.

The twins caught each other's eyes and Ziela started writing on her paper. _Something's up with Alaric_. Lilith nodded and wrote a reply on her own paper. /He reminds me of someone, I just can't place who./

Lilith spent the rest of class trying to figure out what was up with Alaric, only being shaken out of her thoughts when the bell rang.

*SLP*

Lilith slid next to Elena at the lunch table, directly across from Bonnie, and all three girls looked up as Dana walked over. "Hey, Elena," She started. "So, this really hot guy wanted me to ask if you were going to the dance tonight?"

"Why don't you tell him she's taken?" The dhampir scoffed.

Dana frowned. "C'mon, can't you just save him one dance? His name's Klaus, and he's really hot."

Bonnie widened her eyes and Lilith glanced around discreetly, looking for the mentioned vampire. "What did you say?" Elena asked, surprised.

"His name's Klaus?" The girl standing at the table sounded confused. "I know, the name's lame, but he's so hot."

The three mortals talked for a minute and then Dana left, giving Lilith the opportunity to voice her observations. "He's not here."

"He's not here?" Bonnie reiterated.

The dhampir shook her head and Elena sighed. "I know a pair of brothers that someone at this table is related to that won't be happy about this."

*SLP*

"Something's definitely up with Mr. Saltzman." Lilith said to her dad as she sat at the kitchen table. "I've seen something like it before but I don't remember where. It's crazy déjà vu."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Nothing's going on with Ric. I just spoke with him two days ago."

"Exactly," his daughter pointed out. "A lot can happen in two days."

"Don't you have homework to do?"

The dhampir shook her head as Stefan, Elena and Bonnie walked in. "No teachers assigned homework because of the decade dance tonight."

"Which we're going to," Stefan announced before adding an annoyed "apparently" to the end.

"Let me guess," Damon said, putting a piece of bread in the toaster. "Elena's idea?"

Bonnie laughed and nodded, Stefan rolling his eyes and Elena opening her mouth to speak. "Is that a problem?"

The witch behind her shook her head. "I'd be more worried about the fact that Klaus compelled someone at school to tell you that he'd be there."

The older Salvatore brother looked over at Lilith. "I swear," she started, putting the freshly toasted bread on a plate and grabbing the peanut butter. "I never saw him. I would have told Stefan as soon as I did and he would have gotten Elena out of there."

Alaric walked in just then. "Sorry I'm late; I had some papers to grade."

Damon nodded once in his direction and turned to Bonnie. "What's your plan if Klaus shows up?"

Bonnie shrugged and spoke sarcastically. "I don't know, I could take him down with the power of a hundred dead witches but I think I might just do nothing and see what happens."

The vampire sent a glare her way. "And what if he does this?" He got about two feet from where he was before being thrown back against the bookcase. Damon stood and muttered something about "witchy juju."

Lilith laughed and Bonnie smirked as Stefan nodded approvingly. "Well, I was impressed."

"And with me pointing him out," the dhampir said. "It should be really easy to locate him and take him down." She sat back down at the table and took a bite of toast.

Alaric shrugged. "Well that's not going to be easy. He's the biggest, baddest vampire around."

Lilith arched a brow at her teachers praises to their enemy, shocked that no one questioned his statement. "Klaus thinks that he is, so he spreads the word that he is so that people will fear him. He's really not so scary."

Damon rolled his eyes and Bonnie shrugged. "We can take him," the witch said confidently.

"So," Elena cut in. "About the dance?"

*SLP*

Lilith walked into the kitchen an hour later. "I have nothing to wear to the dance." She complained.

"Stefan and Elena are looking at old stuff that they found in the attic," Damon told her. "Go look with them."

The dhampir pouted. "But I have something at mom's I want to wear."

Damon arched an eyebrow. "What happened to having nothing to wear?"

"I just meant I had nothing to wear _here_." She shook her head. "Can I go get it?"

Her father nodded and sighed. "Just be back in time to leave."

She nodded and headed for the door.

*SLP*

Lilith sorted through her closet until she found the brightly colored dress near the back. She had never been a fan of the bright pink top, but the lime green belt and blue skirt had made it bearable. Anna insisted she get it when the style first became popular and the dhampir hadn't gotten around the cleaning her closet in a while.

Grabbing her laptop case and walking out of the room, she almost ran into Ziela. "Z?" Lilith asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Her sister gasped and paused before responding. "I'm just getting some more of my stuff. I mean, we don't know how long we'll be staying at the boarding house. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to get my dress and laptop." She held up her full hands and walked downstairs, slightly suspicious. "I'll see you at the dance."

*SLP*

Damon, Stefan, Elena and Lilith arrived at the dance to see Bonnie and Jeremy already waiting. When the other four went inside, Jeremy and Lilith stayed to talk for a bit. "You look nice," he commented.

She'd put her hair up in a loose bun and worn an old set of pearls that she'd found while sorting through boxes with Stefan and Elena, along with an old pair of heels that Ziela had lent her that she hadn't returned. "Thanks," Lilith said. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Jeremy shrugged and chuckled, sliding his ring off his finger. "I want you to have this." He said, handing it over. "You of all people would understand my bad luck with girlfriends. You lost Anna too."

Lilith shook her head. "I'm supernatural, it won't work on me. But you're right; you're not the only one who lost her." She paused before continuing. "My dad said that you did something right after he told you, but he said it wasn't his story to tell."

"He's right, it's not." He nodded. "But you have a right to know." Jeremy spoke quietly. "I drank some of her blood that she'd given me and I tried to kill myself." The dhampir let out a near silent gasp and looked up into his eyes. "It didn't work, as I'm obviously alive and not a vampire; but I definitely tried. The overdose nearly killed me, but it wasn't enough to do the deed."

The dhampir closed her eyes for a moment before trying to lighten the mood. "I want to make something very clear." Jeremy nodded once and she continued. "You are not Jack Dawson and I am not Rose Dewitt-Bucater. You can't let go."

"You're bringing Titanic into this?"

"I'm not done," Lilith protested. "I'd also like to point out that my mother killed herself to become a vampire; and is therefore better at suicide than you."

He arched a brow. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Lilith shrugged and Jeremy laughed. "Well, it worked. Shall we go inside?"

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. "The word "shall" is so last century."

Jeremy scoffed. "You would know."

*SLP*

The young couple entered the gymnasium just as Dana took the microphone. "Hello everyone, thanks for coming. This next sing is dedicated to Miss Elena Gilbert." She grinned. "From Klaus."

Lilith scanned the crowd, not seeing the mentioned original's curly hair anywhere and making her way to where Damon, Elena, Stefan, Alaric and Bonnie stood. "I don't see him."

"I know everyone here." Elena added in support.

"Mingle." Damon commanded. "Dance, talk, drink punch, I don't care. Report back to me if you see him or any sign of him. For all we know this is just him making us think he's here."

Lilith nodded and grabbed Jeremy's hand. "Let's dance."

"I don't really feel like dancing," he protested.

The dhampir frowned and pulled him toward the dance floor. "Too bad."

In the middle of the second song, Damon walked over to them. "Mind if a steal your date for a moment, Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked like he wanted to protest for a moment but Lilith's single nod made him change his mind and Damon slipped into his spot, turning the song into a father-daughter dance. "I still don't see him."

"You don't think he's here?"

"I didn't say that, I just said that I couldn't see him." Lilith shook her head. "There are plenty of people in the halls that I haven't gotten a real look at."

Damon nodded and the song ended. "Let me know if you see anything."

She returned the nod and set off to find Jeremy. After not seeing him anywhere in the gym, Lilith went out the big double doors to look outside. All she found was Elena and Bonnie in a minor argument.

Then Alaric jogged up. "Klaus has Jeremy." He announced, catching the dhampir's attention immediately. His voice lowered as Lilith walked over, loud enough for her to hear but too quiet for anyone other than the four of them to understand. "He's this way, I figured it would be easier to confront Klaus if there was more than one person." He started toward a side door and the three girls followed blindly, not truly knowing what they were getting into.

*SLP*

Jeremy and Stefan walked back into the gym from the hallway, not paying attention to the side door that had opened down the hall, and walked directly over to Damon. "Klaus is here." The vampire told his brother. "Either that or he's really good at compulsion, because he compelled three people to attack Jeremy."

Damon thought for a moment and arched a brow. "Where was Lilith during this?"

"I thought she was with you." Jeremy said, confused.

The elder Salvatore shook his head. "No, the song ended and she went to find you."

Stefan finished his quick scan of the gym. "Elena's gone too." He redid his head count. "And so is Bonnie."

The three of them looked around again. "Ric's not here either." Damon pointed out. "Jeremy, you look around in here, Stefan you look outside, and I'll check the halls."

Stefan and Jeremy nodded before going off in their respectable directions and Damon slid through a door to the hall.

*SLP*

Elena, Lilith and Bonnie followed Alaric toward the far end of the school, coming around the corner and seeing the cafeteria. "Seriously Alaric," the dhampir growled out, growing impatient. "Where's Jeremy?"

The laugh he let out didn't sound like Alaric at all. "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties!" He shivered. "Not my decade."

"Alaric," Elena started tentatively. "Are you on vervain?"

"Now, Elena, why would you ask that?"

Lilith took a long look at the teacher, especially his eyes, and noticed to familiar spark. "You're not Alaric." She said coldly.

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "You've been off all day, I just couldn't figure it out."

"I finally figured it out." The dhampir said, looking directly at him. "I wish I could say it's nice to see you again, but it isn't."

Elena and Bonnie were still lost as he shrugged and spoke. "You never really did like me, Lili."

"What's going on?" Elena asked, voicing what Bonnie was clearly thinking.

"This man goes by two names. His family calls him "Nik," but the rest of the world fears him and knows him by something different." Lilith's voice was low and the man in front of them grinned. "Klaus."

He spoke with Alaric's voice but his facial expression caused Lilith to frown. "Surprise."

Elena processed the information she'd just received and spoke. "It's not possible."

"Oh, it is." The grin on Alaric's/Klaus's face grew.

"We'll defeat you." Bonnie said confidently. "You won't get to Elena."

He laughed coldly, but Lilith spoke his thoughts. "We could defeat him temporarily. But he'd just find a new body to possess."

Klaus smirked. "She's right. I'll pick someone younger, stronger. Maybe Jeremy." The dhampir let out a low growl and he continued. "I see I found a weak point. No, you see, Elena's not on my list tonight." He looked back and forth between Bonnie and Lilith. "But you two are."

Lilith clenched her fists and took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Bonnie because she has the power to destroy me. And you," he paused to jut out a finger in her direction. "For motivational purposes. If I can manage to hold you hostage, daddy Damon will do almost anything." Klaus shrugged. "I'm hoping that will include handing over the precious Elena to save your petty life." He'd been stepping slowly closer and reached down to grasp her wrist in his hand, only to jump and let go at a voice behind him.

"Let go of my daughter." Damon walked nonchalantly toward the group. "Unless, of course, you want to die."

Klaus spun. "Ah, speak of the devil." He grinned. "But it seems you're mistaken, you'd be the dead one if you were to attempt anything."

The dhampir took the opportunity to signal Elena and Bonnie, shooing them as if to say "run." Damon's single nod told her to do the same and she attempted an escape, only to be cut off by Klaus just before she got to the door that Elena and Bonnie had just exited through. Lilith's breathing quickened slightly and she took a step back.

"As you can see, my hostage won't be leaving anytime soon."

Lilith brought her foot up to strike him in the stomach, mumbling an apology to Alaric as she ran in the other direction. She and Damon hurried through the door to the gym. "Stay here." He said, starting back toward the door.

"That's not fair." His daughter protested. "I know him better than you. I can see his weaknesses."

"Last I checked, your plan almost got Elena killed." He hissed back.

She shook her head. "That's all it ever is. "Elena" this. "Elena" that. "I love Elena" blah, blah, blah." She frowned. "It wasn't just Elena in danger, you know. He was going to hold me hostage until you gave her up, and if you didn't, he'd kill me. But you obviously don't care. Go save your precious Elena." She turned on her heel and walked outside.

Damon stood in shock for a moment at her outburst, processing everything. She was right. All he'd really worried about lately was Elena. How could he be so stupid? He'd known how little Katherine cared about her, why didn't he take that into account?

He shook his head; there would be time to deal with his bad parenting skills later, now he had to deal with the Klaus issue. His feet carried him around the corner as he exited the gym, and almost directly into Bonnie. "Where's Elena?" He asked out of reflex, cringing inwardly at the subtle reminder of his daughter's words.

"I left her with Stefan and they went out a side door." She said. "I was just coming to find you. I have a plan."

*SLP*

Lilith walked aimlessly away from the school, fighting back tears. She should have known. Her mother, who had known her her entire life, had never grown to love her; nearly every guy she'd ever dated had cheated on her, the exception being the one she'd known for two weeks; did she really think this would be any different?

Her feet carried her farther from the blasted music, and after a while she heard the comforting sound of leaves crackling beneath her. Taking deep, calming breaths, Lilith focused on walking over roots in her heels.

She didn't ever have to go back. Would anyone notice if she didn't? Her decision to stay out in the woods was made almost instantly. She wouldn't go home that night, or the next if she could help it. And besides, she didn't really have a home to go back to.

*SLP*

Damon Salvatore walked into the boarding house to see Elena and Stefan near the lit fireplace. He could hear Ziela upstairs, listening to music by that cursed Justin Bieber, but there was no sign of Lilith at all. He'd figured she'd come home and relax, and then they could talk about what happened, but that wasn't the case.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Elena's voice. "Damon! Are you even listening to me? Bonnie is _dead_ because of your stupid plan!"

How long had he been tuned out? "Elena," he started. "I need you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say." And he explained as quickly and simply as he could. He explained how it was Bonnie's plan to appear dead to trick Klaus into letting his guard down.

What Elena did next was very much like a slap to the face, given that is was, in fact, a slap to the face. He ignored the sting and headed for the stairs, not glorifying her actions with a reply. When he got up to his room, he closed the door behind him and muttered a Shakespearean quote.

"Vent my folly? He has heard that word of some great man and now applies it to a fool. Vent my folly! I am afraid this great lubber, the world, will prove a cockney. I prithee now, ungird thy strangeness and tell me what I shall vent to my lady." Damon knew no one could hear him, Ziela's music was drowning out everything anyway, but he said the modern text as well. "Blab my nonsense? He must've heard that phrase describing some great man and now he's using it on a jester. Blab my nonsense! What an idiotic place this world is. Now please stop being so strange and tell me what exactly I should blab to my lady."

What was he to tell Elena? He couldn't just watch her be broken over the death of one of her best friends. Bonnie knew he'd either have to tell her or watch her suffer, and he couldn't watch her suffer.

Lilith had been right. It was always "Elena" this, and "Elena" that. Damon lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, waiting impatiently for morning.

*SLP*

The first thing Lilith saw as the sun rose from the horizon was a small tear in the skirt of her dress. As she sent a scowl toward it, she noticed the mud on the now destroyed shoes. Ziela would probably kill her before their next birthday for ruining the creamy white heels. Lilith groaned as she realized the date.

March fourteenth.

"Wonderful," she muttered to herself. "I'm one day from my hundred and forty sixth birthday and I'm stuck wandering around in the woods."

Here she was. A day from her birthday, with no home to go back, a sister who would want to kill her. And to top it off, she didn't even know where she was. In hindsight, wandering around the woods in the middle of the night was a horrible idea.

Her feet carried her in the direction she assumed Mystic Falls was as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Lilith hadn't stopped walking all night, turning occasionally even though there was probably no one tracking her, and the exhaustion was catching up to her.

After a few minutes, she stumbled over a tree root and reached out instinctively to catch herself, the additional momentum sending her tumbling to the ground. Surprisingly, walking in heels was almost harder in the light than it was in pitch darkness. She lay on the ground for a moment, making her decision, before closing her eyes and giving in to sleep.

*SLP*

Stefan Salvatore woke to the sound of his brother knocking loudly on his bedroom door. "Hello Damon," he said, opening it.

"Lilith didn't come home last night." Damon's voice was calm, but the worry was evident in his eyes.

The younger Salvatore did his best to keep his brother from panicking; a panicking Damon wouldn't be good for anyone. "I'm sure she's fine. She knows how to defend herself."

Damon's next words made even Stefan start to panic. "She can't defend herself against Klaus*

*SLP*

Jeremy blinked his eyes open as he heard his cell phone vibrate on his bedside table. He reached over to grab it and blinked again at the bright screen. The words he read a minute later confused him. _One new message from Damon._ Why was Damon texting him at six in the morning? He shook his head and read the text.

_Is Lilith w/ u? - D_

He punched in his text quickly.

_No. Y? - Jer_

There was only a thirty second wait before he got a reply.

_Get to the Boarding house. Now._

Jeremy knew that something was wrong from the fact that Damon didn't sign the text. But what would be so wrong that he had to get up and be at the boarding house at six in the morning? He sat confused for a moment before throwing the blankets to the end of the bed and climbing out. He was dressed and on his way out the door in less than five minutes.

*SLP*

Klaus's scowl had been permanently etched on his features since he'd returned to the apartment the night before. "I was so close." He muttered to himself, not caring if Katherine over heard. "My plan was flawless until that Salvatore came in and ruined everything." The doppelganger was sitting on the couch, doing her best to ignore him, to no avail. "I would have had her, and in turn he would have turned over Elena. What made it go wrong?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing ignoring him wouldn't change anything. "Unlike me, Damon is a protective parent. He won't let anyone get near her. I, on the other hand, would have handed her over."

He chuckled at her blunt words. "Then I wish you were the one still in control of her." Klaus shook his head. "I really would have liked to know who he would have chosen though. His daughter, or his love?" His smile after that was eerie, not quite happy, and very menacing. "We may never know now."

Just then, Katherine's phone buzzed and she pulled it out to read the text. "It's Damon." She announced, reading it aloud. "_Lilith didn't come home last night, do you know where she is?_"

Klaus's menacing smile returned. "Maybe we _will_ find out what his choice would have been."

*SLP*

The vibration occurred against his chest again and Elijah pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, handing it to Elena. "Please stop the incessant buzzing."

She glared slightly at him before grabbing the phone from his hand and answering the call. "Hello?"

"Elena." It was Stefan's voice on the other side of the line. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Elijah." The answer should have been obvious, but she answered him anyway. "I'm handling it Stefan."

There was a quiet sound of something clattering in the background before Damon spoke into the phone. "Is Elijah the only one with you? Is anyone else there?"

Elena shook her head, though he couldn't see it. "No. No, Elijah and I are the only ones here. Why?"

Stefan spoke into the phone again. "It's nothing. Lilith didn't come home last night, she's probably sleeping in a tree again. No big deal."

"If that's the case, make sure Damon doesn't go all overprotective and do anything stupid. I'll keep in touch." And with that, she ended the call and turned off her phone.

*SLP*

Damon stared as Stefan pushed _end call_ on his phone. "Did she hang up on you?"

His brother nodded. "Yep."

"She's lost it."

Jeremy spun from where he was by the window. "Why are you playing her disappearance off like it's no big deal?"

Damon nodded in agreement. "Elena may be with Elijah, but at least we know she's _alive_. My daughter is out there on her own and we haven't heard from her since last night."

Stefan shook his head. "I'm just as worried as you are, but Elena doesn't need another thing to worry about."

"Is that all you talk about? _Elena_?" Damon was practically shouting. "It's always "Elena" this, and "Elena" that, "I love Elena," blah blah blah." He repeated Lilith's words from the night before, mumbling under his breath. "Just like me."

*SLP*

"The Curse of the Sun and the Moon isn't Aztec. It isn't even real. It doesn't exist." As Elijah finished his sentence, Elena's phone went off again. "It seems to not want to stop its annoying buzzing."

She took the phone from him and listened to Stefan's words. "No. No, no, no. Yes, I'll be right there." Elena hung up and began to walk away.

"You cannot leave."

"She's my _family_ Elijah, you of all people should understand that."

He nodded once. "You go and help your aunt. I'll solve the mystery of the missing dhampir."

*SLP*

Lilith blinked her eyes open as she felt herself being lifted into the air, the only thing to see being a dark blazer and a small bit of a white dress shirt. She recognized the strong arms lifting her immediately. "Elijah."

He nodded, knowing full well that she wouldn't see the action. "Yes, it is me."

It was moments later that she was gently rested onto a couch. Elijah's light chuckle eased her out of unconsciousness. "And you said vampire speed had no perks."

She groaned and rolled over as the door opened and Elena walked in. "You found her."

Elijah nodded. "Yes I did. She was not in a tree, however. Only under it."

The dhampir let out a chuckle before she could catch herself. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have pushed myself. I haven't had any blood in a while. It made me weak. If I'd been fresh, so to speak, I could have gone miles farther."

"I know quite a few people who wouldn't be okay with that." Elena shook her head and turned to Elijah. "So, tell me. What's Klaus's curse?"

"You mean the fake sun and moon curse that's fake?" Lilith asked jokingly. "I got the full story almost twenty years ago." She grinned. "I just wasn't allowed to tell anyone." She turned to the original. "She knew it was fake, right?"

He nodded again. It seemed all he could do was nod, the girls were talking enough.

*SLP*

The front door opened and Damon shot up from his seat to see who it was. There were the two people he expected to see, of course, Elena and Elijah. But there was also a younger immortal with them. Looking at her was like looking at a fun house mirror. Everything about you was the same, except everything about you was different.

She still had on the dress from the dance and pair of muddy heels and the old string of pearls was around her neck, but there was something very different about her as well. Her facial expression. Last night she had been angry at him for not letting her help, though they both knew it would be safer for her to stay out of it, now she looked… sad.

Something was eating at her, and he was determined to find out what it was. "Lilith." He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her and looked over at Elijah and Elena. "Where'd you find her?"

"The woods." Elijah's blunt words were meant to finish the discussion of the topic and move to another one. "But we do need to speak about the fact that you killed me. Twice."

Stefan walked into the room and looked between the four people. "She's back." Lilith nodded but didn't speak. She didn't need to. She didn't want to.

What she _did_ want was to go up to her room and change into clean clothes, and maybe take a nap as well. A little blood wouldn't hurt either. So that's what she did. The dhampir marched silently up the stairs, skipping the creaky boards out of reflex, and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She returned to the now smaller crowd downstairs, now only consisting of her uncle and her father, after dumping the ruined heels into a trash bin and getting an apple from the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence when she sat down. No one wanted to bring up the argument that had taken place the night before, and no one wanted to bring up Klaus, or Elijah, or anything even remotely stressful. Lilith stood after finishing the apple and headed for the door. "I'm going hunting. I'll be back by dark."

Damon nodded once, a signal that he was fine with it, but he pulled out his phone immediately after. "Hello, Caroline?"

"You're not calling me Barbie? Wow, maybe being a parent has actually changed you." Her sarcastic voice came in loud enough to be heard by Stefan, who in turn let out a low chuckle.

"After she goes missing for nearly eighteen hours, I don't have the energy to be sarcastic." The elder Salvatore retorted. "I need you to do me a favor-"

"No."

He pouted. "You didn't even listen to what it was."

The annoyance in Caroline's voice was horribly hidden. "What do you want?"

"Lilith is going hunting tonight. Right now actually. And, since she would notice me from a mile away, and Stefan refuses to get off his lazy ass-"

"You never even asked me."

"-I was wondering if you could be my hired stalker?"

He heard the wind brush by the receiver as she shook her head. "No. If you think you need to hire a stalker to do the whole parenting thing, you're doing it wrong." The line went dead and the two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes, the uncomfortable lack of noise only being broken by Damon's cell phone going off.

"What?" He asked, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Elena said they found her?" Jeremy's voice was overflowing with relief. "Is she okay?"

Damon nodded, ignoring the fact that the movement would go unnoticed. "She's fine. Just," he paused. "Grabbing a bite to eat."

*SLP*

By the time Damon got around to nightly Shakespeare, it was almost midnight. Lilith and Ziela were both asleep, and Stefan was staying with Elena to help with Jenna. "March 15th." He muttered to himself. "The Ides of March." He chuckled. In roughly three minutes, he would be able to honestly say that the Ides of March had come. "But not past."

He couldn't help but to recite the small line as his thoughts mimicked the words of the great Julius Caesar. But as he stood and let his mind wander, he realized he was thirty seconds from the cursed date. "Beware the Ides of March." Damon let out a laugh. "Why should I beware them?" He shook his head. "There's no reason."

As the clock struck midnight, he began the quote. "No, Cassius, no. Think not, thou noble Roman, that ever Brutus will go bound to Rome. He bears to great a mind. But this same day must end that work the ides of March begun. And whether we shall meet again I know not. Therefore our everlasting farewell take. Forever and forever farewell, Cassius. If we do meet again, why, we shall smile. If not, why then this parting was well made."

Ziela's voice could be heard from where she was downstairs. "What does it mean?" She whispered.

Lilith shushed her quickly and he descended the staircase to see them sitting on the couch, the remote in Lilith's hand, and the home screen of Titanic on the television. "It means, go to bed." Damon sighed and sat in the middle. "No. Actually it means, No, Cassius, no. Don't imagine that I'll ever allow myself to return to Rome in chains. But today, the work that March 15th began must end, and I don't know if we'll meet again. Therefore, accept my everlasting farewell. Forever and forever, farewell, Cassius. If we meet again, then we'll smile. If not, then this parting was well done."

"There is no way that that was simple English."

Lilith helped with her own translation. "I won't return to Rome a prisoner. What we began on March 15th ends today. I don't know if we'll meet again, so accept my final goodbyes. Goodbye forever, Cassius. If we happen to meet again, we can smile in private victory. If not, then we've said our goodbyes already."

Damon nodded. "What she said." He turned to the screen. "And, what are we doing at midnight on this lovely ides of March?"

"Tradition." Ziela replied simply.

Her sister assisted in translating once again, this time expanding on the original context instead of dumbing it down. "Every year on March 15th, our birthday by the way, you might want to start taking notes, we get up at midnight and watch two Leonardo DiCaprio movies; always Titanic and one other. It's Inception this year."

"Then two Matt Damon movies."

"After Hereafter last year, we've decided to stick to good movies. Like my personal favorite, the Brothers Grimm. And we can't have a Matt Damon movie session without a Bourne movie." She shrugged. "And then after that, we eat lunch, usually made for us by Anna, but we don't really have that option anymore, so we decided on grilled cheese."

"With ham." The younger twin cut in.

Lilith shrugged. "Ham for Ziela, I still like my grilled cheese vegetarian style."

Damon sat and listened to their traditions without making a sound, speaking only when they were finished. "So, about those Leonardo DiCaprio movies?"

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating in forever! Just had a ton of stressful things going on lately. Plus writer's block didn't help. So, Ides of March. Who else has read Julius Caesar? And who all put together the events of the next episode and the deadly Ides of March reference? More than one person I hope! It'll be revealed what I mean next chapter what I mean by that.**

**Haven't done this in a while: Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, or Shakespeare, or the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. Yes, I know that last bit had nothing to do with the chapter, at least not to you guys. I know what I'm referring to.**

**Now, let's talk to people!**

**Lilith: Very. Long. Chapter.**

**Me: *nods* Yes.**

**Damon: I love Titanic! I mean, uhm…**

**Elena: I hated Hereafter! That movie was horrible!**

**Me: I love you.**

**Elena: What?**

**Me: Sorry, I agree. There was no real plot line. It just flat out sucked.**

**Stefan: Wait, did I even have lines?**

**Lilith: Yes.**

**Stefan: Where?**

**Damon: There was the one time when Elena hung up on you.**

**Stefan: Oh yeah.**

**Elena: Wait, what happens next chapter?**

**Damon: I don't- oh! That.**

**Elena: "That?" What "that?"**

**Lilith: You'll see.**

**Me: Alright. It took me long enough to write the chapter, we don't need to prolong the posting do we?**

**Stefan: Maybe. I want to know what happens next chapter!**

**Lilith: Well, the sooner we quit being chatter bugs, she can write it!**

**Me: Thank you, Lilith!**

**Damon: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!**

**Me: Yes, Damon?**

**Damon: Can I sign off?**

**Me: Fine.**

**Damon: I hope you enjoyed the chapter –**

**Me: And are ready to wait another month tops for the next one.**

**Damon: - and at least one person has to have figured out what happens next chapter. If you know, put it in a review!**

**Elena: I think you're done now.**

**Damon: No!**

**Stefan: Good morning/afternoon/evening/night to you all!**

**Damon: Dang you Stefan! That was my line.**

**Me: *sighs***

**Peace In!**


	46. The Last Sun Always Rises

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Forty Six: The Last Sun Rises AKA Poorly Executed Awesome Plan

At the beginning of Inception, Damon Salvatore had been calmly relaxing on the couch. Now, with roughly half an hour left, he was on his knees, yelling at the screen. "No, don't stay in Limbo, Cobb! She doesn't really love you! It will always be Stefan!" Lilith simply stared and Ziela arched a brow, neither of them understanding what was going on. He cleared his throat and sat back on the couch. "Sorry about that. My mind likes to return to things from the past a lot."

Lilith shook her head and reverted her attention back to the screen just as Stefan walked in. "I heard sobbing; is everything okay?" Damon cleared his throat again and after no one answered, Stefan spoke again. "Never mind then. Elena and Elijah should be here soon."

This is when the elder twin turned to him. "Elijah's coming here?" This was said just as Damon spoke up as well with "Elena's coming here?" The two quickly stood, muttering excuses as they ascended the stairs. Of course, Damon kept his at least somewhat simple, "I didn't sleep at all last night, a little nap would do me good," while Lilith was panicking at the thought of her ex entering her new home for almost no reason, and simply rattled off the first thing that entered her mind. "I just remembered, I left my guitar at mom's, so I'll go get dressed so I can run over there and get it, and _Brothers Grimm _is there too, so I'll be scouring the media room."

Their pounding echoed throughout the house as they completed their imaginary tasks, Lilith sprinting down the stairs and opening the door just as the original was about to knock. "Hi Elijah; bye Elijah." And she was gone.

*SLP*

Her guitar was easy enough to find – right in her closet where she'd left it – but the movie was more difficult. After searching through the media room three times with no sign of it, Lilith remembered that she had, in fact, grabbed it the day before after her conversation with Elijah and Elena so that she would be completely prepared for the movie night. But she didn't want to go back to the house while her ex was there either.

So she did her best to take up time in the empty house. At first, it wasn't that hard, crackers and cheese were always a staple in their home, because of her vegetarianism, so half an hour was spent with preparing and eating her snack. After catching up on the two missed episodes of _Alcatraz_, killing time became more difficult.

After an hour of milling around, she finally gave in and secured her guitar strap over her shoulder. She was almost out the door when her cell phone vibrated from her pocket. _One New Message _were the words on the screen.

_Home. Now. – D_

Lilith had no idea what could be so urgent that he only texted her two words when it would take the same amount of time to type thirty more, but she didn't question it as she pocketed her phone and marched out the door.

*SLP*

"Well it kind of _was _stupid." Ziela was cutting into the conversation between Lilith and their father – they had explained what would be further known as the _Bon Jovi Incident _to her earlier.

Lilith nodded in agreement. "If you wanted Elena to not hold a grudge over something, then feeding her your blood was not a way to succeed."

Damon rolled his eyes and collapsed on the couch. "I _know_, okay? I panicked. Neither of you trust Elijah either, so I dare you to give me one good reason as to why I should trust him with this."

Lilith nodded again. "I agree with you too. Can I just have a neutral stance? Instead of either/or? Because really, I have no official stance on this dispute."

"According in to Elijah, she's going to hate me forever. And forever for a vampire is a very long time." Damon repeated the original's words and sighed.

"Don't believe Elijah; we don't." Ziela scoffed and pressed play on the DVD player. "Now, can we finish our movie day?"

"No." Lilith stepped in between her and the screen. "If Alaric, who was possessed by Klaus, might I mention, says that the sacrifice is going to happen tonight, then it probably is. After the complications that have arisen, we need to stop it."

The vampire who was still moping on the couch chuckled without humor. "We're calling it a complication now, wonderful."

Lilith shook her head. "Whatever, do what you do. Get drunk, drain a meaningless chick, steal a car, I don't care. Stefan, Ziela and I can figure out how to counter act your complication." Getting frustrated wasn't her plan, but after what had happened, she couldn't help it. Damon stood and left as Stefan descended the stairs. The dhampir turned to her uncle as spoke as the front door slammed shut. "I think I have a plan."

*SLP*

The plan _would_ have gone smoothly, _if_ Damon hadn't attempted a dangerous rescue. Lilith turned to see a flash as flames climbed higher into the sky about a mile away. "What was that flash?" She turned again as she heard a low growl and heard the near silent displacement of soil. "And that growl?" A halfway transitioned Tyler had pounced at Damon, tackling him to the ground. "And why are you a werewolf?"

"Run," the word cut through her thoughts as Tyler was launched off of her father and the remaining four in their rag-tag group ran in the other direction. Matt and Caroline split off from Damon and Lilith about half a mile into their run, distracting Tyler and leading him to the Lockwood ruins while the Salvatores continued toward town.

Lilith stood and waited in the hallway until Klaus climbed the stairs to Alaric's apartment, melting into the shadows before he could see her and dashing off toward the woods again as soon as he entered the room.

Damon, on the other hand, was inside the apartment, waiting for the original in question, absently rubbing his sore arm where Tyler had nearly bitten him, thankful that the werewolf's teeth hadn't broken skin.

Or so he thought.

*SLP*

Lilith was crouched in the bushes for a full half hour before she saw any sign of Klaus, watching silently as the original murdered two innocent women, as he drained Elena, as her father mercilessly snapped the neck of Greta, as Bonnie brought Klaus to the ground, as Elijah went back on his word.

Everything.

She was the first person to leave the scene as well, holding back the urge to march up to everyone who trusted Elijah and shout "I told you so."

*SLP*

Damon lay Elena down on the couch, ignoring John, Alaric, Jeremy and Lilith in the doorway behind him as he muttered meaningless words of comfort that were more to himself than the lifeless doppelganger in front of him.

John politely excused himself and stepped outside as the sun rose, his death unwitnessed.

Jeremy stepped away from remaining trio and went back down to the basement.

Only Alaric and Lilith remained now, watching wordlessly as Elena gasped awake, the dhampir walking out of the room and down to the basement after Jeremy, not caring to witness the depressing scene that would soon unfold.

Alaric stayed in the doorway, not truly seeing or hearing anything that went on around him and thinking of only one thing. Jenna.

*SLP*

Lilith stood back from the crowd as Elena placed the roses on the graves, sitting down at the base of a tree and not worrying about ruining her black dress. It was an old dress, from the late nineteen eighties, but she'd only ever worn it once. The concert with Anna. It wasn't meant for a funeral, but it symbolized something to her.

The last time she'd even really looked at the dress was the day her mother had informed her of her best friend's death, thinking back on how much she missed her. It was before she'd known of Anna's fate. Before she'd gone hunting that day. Before she'd even gone down for breakfast.

Now she was letting go.

She was letting go of Anna. Not completely, she'd still look back on the fond memories and smile, but she was finally moving on. Her friend's death wouldn't rule any decisions she made in the future, or any thoughts that happened to drift through her mind. She would remember the vampire.

Gone. Disappeared. Vacationing. All the lies she told herself to ignore the nagging fact that she'd never see her again.

The dhampir was shaken out of her thoughts as her father and uncle stepped off to the side to talk not ten feet from her. "Tyler Lockwood bit me." Damon's voice was quiet, but she heard each word clearly, struggling against gasping in surprise. "Well, actually, it's more of a nip. But there it is."

Stefan was clearly just as surprised as she was. "What?" There was a short pause before he spoke again. "We'll find something, a cure."

"There is no cure." Lilith knew this was a lie, somewhere deep down, but the words sounded so honest and hopeless that if she wasn't already seated, she would have collapsed. "You want to do something for me? Don't tell Elena or Lilith. They don't need any more graves to mourn."

Did he honestly believe that she wouldn't hear what he was saying from where she was? Sure, she was grieving for Jenna and Anna as well, but that didn't make her deaf. She stood and turned as he began to walk away, heading for the woods in the other direction, planning on returning soon enough. But gathering her thoughts in a tree would be harmless enough.

She would do her best to ignore what she'd over heard until he felt it was the time to tell her, but she would take a few hours of her own time to let out all the built up emotions that had been building behind her seemingly indestructible walls. All of the disagreements she'd had with her mother, all the petty arguments she'd had with her sister, the dispute she'd had with her father only two and a half days before. All of it seemed to flood from her subconscious in salty tears.

*SLP*

Damon thought about the night he'd been through as he walked away. Somehow, after everything that's happened, Shakespeare still populated his mind. As he continued walking, he muttered his favorite lines from Macbeth. "This night I'll spend unto a dismissal and fatal end. Great business must be wrought ere noon. Upon the corner of the moon there hangs a vap'rous drop profound; I'll catch it ere it comes to ground: and that, distilled by magic sleights, shall raise such artificial sprites as by the strength of their illusion shall draw him on to his confusion. He shall spurn fate, scorn death, and bear his hopes 'bove wisdom, grace, and fear: and you all know security is mortals' chiefest enemy."

The modern language travelled through his brain and he felt compelled to speak it as well, no matt how quiet his voice was. "I'll spend tonight working to make something horrible happen. I have a lot to do before noon. An important droplet is hanging from the corner of the moon. I'll catch it before it falls to the ground. When I work it over with magic spells, the drop will produce magical spirits that will trick Macbeth with illusions."

**A/N**

**Before I begin this author's note: Happy Lilith's Birthday! That's right, it's March 15****th****. The Ides of March. Julius Caesar's death date. A day of sadness and grief. And, as we learned this chapter, the day Tyler bit Damon.**

**Also: Quick definition: **_**Bon Jovi Incident. **_**It earned this title because of Elena's line right before that in the episode: "It's my life, Damon, you have to let me live it." Whenever my friend and I talk about it, we end up singing the song **_**It's My Life**_** by Bon Jovi. Hence, the **_**Bon Jovi Incident.**_

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! Yes, that's right, the next chapter will be the final chapter in this fic. There **_**might**_** be a sequel. If so, it won't be posted for another few months. I hope to have the final chapter up soon! HAPPY IDES OF MARCH!**

**Peace In!**


	47. The End

**A/N**

**I'd like to say a few things before I dive in: 1. Stefan is physically 14 (I did the math!) Both Salvatore brothers were turned in 1864 (148 years ago) and it says in the title of an episode that Stefan is 162. He's 14 (162-148)… so either the show is lying to us, or Stefan is lying to Elena. Sorry for the random, that's been bugging me for a few days and wanted to share. The second thing I'd like to say is that this is the final chapter, NO EXCEPTIONS. And no, the final word of this chapter is not a typo (You'll understand when you get there).**

**Since this is the final chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who ever reviewed: GoldenQueenOfTheCove, AwesomeFelix, XDLoveXD, ghostwriter0501, Arxyn28, 5alvatore, RainySmithCullenSalvatore X, laugh4life, AudreyDarke96, Roxie i do byte, DeathDaisy, Fallenhope19, MissJess13, Miaaa, the original bitch, Jess, csifan1 and WriteMeInTheStars! Thank you all so much for encouraging me to continue!**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who favorited the story, subscribed to me and/or the story, and to all of those silent readers out there (you know who you are, you non-reviewers)! Writing this has really been awesome, and I can't wait to explore some other ideas I had that I set aside to finish chapter after chapter (including math homework *cough*).**

**One last thank you to my baby brother, Max, who is two years old and learned how to say "Damon" just for me! I'm sure "day-day" loves you too, Maxxy!**

**This chapter was beta'd by AwesomeFelix and GoldenQueenOfTheCove**

**Enjoy the final installment of:**

The Story of Lilith Pierce  
Chapter Forty Seven: As I Lay Dying (AKA The End)

The dark-haired girl paced worriedly back and forth in the nearly empty Gilbert living room, her fingers picking at her nails until there was nothing more to pick at, just like she had done for the last two days. "Lilith?" Jeremy asked from his seat on the couch. "I think you need to relax, or at least take a deep breath. Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

Lilith shook her head in response, her crow-colored ponytail swinging back and forth with the motion. "No, and I don't think I will anytime soon." Her pacing never slowed, her feet continuing their nervous rhythm. "How long did it take for Rose to get bad? Two days? Three? By those approximations, he has less than twelve hours to come clean before he misses his chance."

"You're not going to confront him, are you?" Jeremy moved to stand, relaxing back in his seat as she shook her head again.

"No." It was a moment before she continued: "We're both already stressed enough, I'm sure. I'll give him ten hours, and if he doesn't tell me by then, I'll give him a rough draft of my eulogy to edit."

He smiled slightly at her attempt to lighten the mood as Lilith stopped pacing and lowered herself onto the couch. "Hey, we'll figure something out. Mason bit Anna, however many years ago that was, and she was still around to meet me. Plus, I knew her for a lot longer than three days. So there are two possibilities here. Either a werewolf bite isn't fatal to a vampire, or magic was involved."

There was a small, awkward silence before she replied: "It's a werewolf biting a vampire, how the _hell_ does it make sense without magic?"

"A cure then; you know what I mean." He smirked, contributing his own futile efforts to lightening the mood. "And it would magically happen."

The dhampir arched a brow. "A vampire would be bitten by a werewolf magically if there was no magic?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way..." He trailed off into light laughter, grinning as Lilith let out a chuckle.

Then she thought of something, and her smile disappeared instantly. "Elijah." The name wasn't a question, simply a statement; a statement that was said as if in realization.

"What?"

"You're right." The human stared at the dhampir sitting before him, utterly confused. "There _is_ a cure; Elijah brought it for Anna."

Jeremy nodded, beginning to understand. "Can you ask him about it? Like, call him, or something?"

She rolled her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, because I have my ex on my speed dial." He blinked once, awaiting an actual answer to his question. "Well, not on speed dial, I'm not a stalker," she added as she pulled out her phone and dialed the vaguely familiar number.

*SLP*

Elijah tried to ignore the high-pitched, electronically modified piano notes that were spilling from his pocket, but the cell phone's vibrating finally convinced him to answer. "Hello?" Klaus arched a brow from where he was on the other side of the clearing, sending a signal that clearly asked 'who is calling you?' while shrugging into a jacket.

"What was it that you brought for Anna?"

He was surprised, to say the least, when Lilith's voice floated out of the phone. "What do you mean?"

There was quiet on the phone for a moment, but not total silence; the original could hear her speaking to someone, but he could only catch a few words at a time. The term "Gone With The Wind" was repeated at least twice. Then she spoke. "When Mason bit her, you brought her something that made her better."

"You mean the cure?"

"No shit, Sherlock." If her voice was urgent before, it was almost angry now. "_What did you bring her_?"

She sounded dead serious, but no matter how hard he tried not to be, Elijah was a curious vampire. "Why the sudden need for the werewolf bite cure?"

The dhampir took a deep breath, preparing her speech. "I shouldn't have to explain myself or my intentions, especially to _you_. All you get to know is that I need it, ideally within the next ten hours. Now we have to go meet up with Ziela, Elena and Caroline at the movies."

He stopped her before she could hang up. "Lilith? Who was bitten?"

There was a pause; he could practically hear the whispers of _why not? _and _he'll find out eventually anyway_ running through her head. Her response was clipped, not revealing any emotion. "My dad." And with that, the line went dead.

*SLP*

Since he'd staked Rose, Damon Salvatore had wondered what would have happened if it had been _him_ that had been bitten by Jules. His pondering raised more questions than answers; would anyone care if he died? Of course Stefan would be devastated, and probably go ripper again – turn it all off.

Klaus had Katherine. To anyone else, the thought would have been considered random, but the connection was there, though it was one only a select few could make. She was family – well, family of family. What would Lilith and Ziela do without him?

He didn't doubt that his girls could take care of themselves, but with their mother captured by the baddest of the bad, him dying slowly as the questions raced through his mind, and their uncle, his brother, predicted to go off the deep end _again,_ who would they have left? No one. They would be almost completely alone, forced to deal with each other when they could barely stand to be in the same room for more than five minutes. There was, however, a small silver lining to the storm cloud that was growing with each passing second.

At least he didn't have to wonder anymore; All of his questions would be answered in the next twenty four hours.

*SLP*

"You're taking me to see a girl movie." Lilith rolled her eyes at Jeremy's not-so-subtle protest. "No, not only is it a girl movie, but I'm there with you, our sisters, Bonnie, and Caroline. I am the only guy!"

She shook her head and laughed. "That's exactly why I need you there with me! Not only will you help me to handle my happy-go-lucky sister, but I also need someone there who knows what's going on. I need someone there to help me not fall apart."

They had done their best to avoid the topic of werewolves, bites of any sort, or really anything that could be vaguely related back to the impending doom of her father – at least until Elijah contacted them. But Elijah hadn't contacted them. It had been three hours, so they weren't expecting him to have already sent them a sign, but time was running out, and fast.

"You go over to wait with Caroline," the dhampir said, watching as Elena walked with Stefan toward the trees. "I'll be over there in a minute." Jeremy nodded, following her gaze to the couple, and continued on his path toward the picnic blanket as Lilith turned to follow them.

Only a few words reached her ears, "Klaus" being the one that shocked her the most, given the fact that it followed a statement containing "Tyler" and "bit" in the same sentence. She wasn't paying attention to the rest of the conversation, doing her best to stay out of her uncle's sight until Elena walked back toward Caroline and Jeremy.

"So Elena gets to know, but not me?" She was angry, frustrated, upset, grieving, and insulted at the same time.

Stefan turned to her, frowning sadly. "I was going to tell you first, but you weren't here yet. You heard all of that, I'm assuming."

Lilith nodded. "And I heard when he first told you two days ago." She scowled, "Why wouldn't you tell me something like this?"

"He asked me not to-"

"I know he did, Stefan!" The dhampir took a few more steps toward him, doing her best to not cause a scene. "I was there. I heard every word exchanged. Did you honestly expect me not to hear you from where I was? I wasn't even ten feet away!"

Her uncle sighed. "I tried to put off telling either of you until it couldn't be avoided. He tried to kill himself this morning."

She frowned, her voice rising slightly. "And you didn't think to call, or text, or _anything_? Isn't that something I should know?"

"I have a plan." The simple sentence silenced her. "Bonnie contacted the witches and they gave me a name. Klaus."

"If you go to Klaus, you'll get killed. There will be no cure. Then he'll kill the rest of us."

Stefan sighed again, sorting out every word in his head before he even opened his mouth. "I know it's not much to go on, but it's the only plan we have."

He began to walk away, prompting his niece's voice to rise to a near yell. "What about the part where we all die?"

The vampire continued walking, not even slowing as he called over his shoulder. "Not part of the plan."

*SLP*

Klaus stepped into the small apartment, smirking at his observation. "Well, well, well... Look who came for a visit." Katherine and Stefan stood in the middle of the room, obviously waiting for the original. Elijah followed close behind, knowing full well why Stefan was there, but not hinting at the knowledge gained from his dhampiric ex-girlfriend.

"I need your help," Stefan began, prepared to argue until the end of the world if that's what it took to get the cure.

"Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait a tick." The hybrid smiled, twisting a silver dagger in his hands. "First, I must reunite my brother with our dead family." The next ten seconds seemed to go in slow motion, but there was nothing either Stefan or Katherine could do about the outcome. In the blink of an eye, the dagger was embedded in Elijah's chest and Klaus had broken the leg of a chair, pinning Stefan by the stomach to the post behind him. "Now, what am I to do with you?"

*SLP*

Lilith remained quiet during the picnic lunch that Caroline had planned for them – having no idea where Ziela had gone off to since she was supposed to be there before she was – avoiding the baby vampire's insistencies of sandwiches and chips with an occasional "I'm not hungry." Caroline saw right through her.

"Look, I know you all know now. But starving yourself isn't going to help find a cure." Caroline had probably known all along, considering her close relationship with Tyler. Why had Caroline been told when they hadn't even told her?

"I know it's not." The dhampir stood, looking down on the three teenagers – infants really, by her standards. "But Uncle Stefan going to Klaus isn't going to help anything either. Our best chance was Elijah, but he's not answering his phone, and he hasn't called me or contacted me in any way." Caroline was about to ask how Elijah knew of a cure just as the hundred and forty year old teenager continued. "He knows there's a cure out there – he brought it for Anna when Mason bit her. But because we can't trust Elijah, I never really thought he'd come through anyway. Empty hope. That's all we have. There's no point hoping for a cure because our only way to get it is through an evil original vampire that probably _wants_ him dead." She turned to go but turned around, her voice raising just loud enough that it was terrifying but low enough to not cause a scene. "And how come you got to know?" The question was directed at Caroline. "He even thought to tell Elena before he told me." No one knew that she was referring to Stefan, but she didn't stop to explain herself. "I'm his _daughter_ and I was the last one to be told. Does it matter that I overheard the entire conversation and knew everything anyway? No.

"I'm sick of this. I'm always the last to know, always second best, always out of the loop. And I _hate_ it. But I put up with it, because sometimes, people have a good reason. But _this_ was not one of those "sometimes"; this was the time that if I hadn't heard them talking about it, I may have never even known. Now I ask you, what would you be feeling if you were in my position?" She kicked the grass, sending an explosion of dirt into the air with it, stomping away from the three people who were shocked into silence before her flowing tears destroyed what dignity she had left.

*SLP*

The blood bag in front of Stefan Salvatore looked warm, and inviting, and delicious, and forbidden. Yet this is what it would take for Klaus to hand over the small vial. That small vial held what was probably the last bit of the cure that the original was willing to _ever_ spill from his veins; and that meant that he had to do everything that Klaus wanted – no matter how much it would cost him.

"Drink," the word sent a chill down Stefan's spine. He wanted to drink the blood in front of him, yet he was doing all he could to not give in to the delectable scent of his personal forbidden fruit. "Or not. But if you choose the second option, you're giving up this." The Original held up the vial filled with what he had nicknamed the _conveniently attainable werewolf bite cure of convenience_.

The younger vampire simply stared at his elder, daring him to make a move. Klaus shrugged, tilting the vial until the cure dripped into what was now dubbed the _conveniently located convenient sink of convenience_. "Fine." He said, pulling the bag closer to him and taking a sip. "I drank it. Now give me the cure."

"No." One word left Klaus's mouth before he paused to replace the cork into the neck of the vial and turned to face him. "Drink _all _of it."

Stefan obeyed, bound both by the deal they'd made minutes before and his own unspoken promise to his nieces, his brother, and himself. The warm liquid slid down his throat in such a way that made him crave more, barely holding back his blood lust as another blood bag was set in front of him. "Have another." Three more blood bags had been ingested before Klaus let him stop, of course by that point he didn't want to. "If you want the cure, you have to do one last thing for me." The cruel smile on the Original's face made Stefan want to flee even before he heard the awful conditions. "Now, tell me, _Rippah_, do we have a deal?"

*SLP*

If he only did one more thing before he died, he would want to see the four most important people in his existence at least one more time. Damon Salvatore tried to sit up as he thought of his family and best friend, picturing each of the people in his mind and praying to a god that he didn't actually believe in, that he could see each of them in person once more.

He started with Stefan. The baby brother he very easily got annoyed with, wanted to kill sometimes, but still, after all they'd been through – the empty threat of an eternity of misery, the sibling rivalries that refused to die even after they did – he still loved his brother. Yeah, that's right. Damon Salvatore loved his brother. He didn't care if no one could hear him; he needed to admit it to himself. The last place he thought he'd be admitting his love for his brother was his death bed in the basement, but it's not like he had many other options – or _any_ other options, really.

Next was Ziela, the younger of the two twin daughters he didn't know he had until recently. He wasn't a fan of her taste in music, but he was sure that even in the afterlife – or whatever it is that vampires get – he would miss their _BONES_ debates.

Elena was next. She was the love that he couldn't admit his feelings for, but admissions and confessions seemed to be his theme for the night. The person his whispered next words were directed to may never hear them, but it wasn't about her knowing, it was about him admitting it. Plus, it's not like it would matter if anyone heard him, he'd be dead in a few hours anyway. "I love you."

There was a commotion outside the small cell and the vampire raised his head. A door slammed in the distance, footsteps grew closer, the door with the barred window flew open – but Damon was out of sight by the time Sheriff Forbes entered. Her head made contact with the cement wall a moment later and he sped off into the night.

*SLP*

Jeremy's cell phone buzzed and chirped as Scarlet O'Hara stepped over the limp bodies of wounded soldiers on the large screen in town square. "Lilith?" The dhampir had stormed off after her emotional explosion eight hours before; they wanted to give her space to handle everything, but they also hadn't heard from her since.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad new, but no." Alaric's voice drifted from the speaker. "I just called to tell you that Damon got out and he's looking for Elena, but what happened to Lilith?"

"She's been gone since lunch; I thought maybe she'd get in touch by now. I'll be on the look-out for Damon though." He sighed, but had he honestly thought she would call? She wasn't that kind of person; either she was there in person, or you barely heard from her. "Thanks for the tip." He slid his phone back into his pocket and turned to Caroline and Bonnie. "Damon got out, and is looking for Elena. I'm gonna see if I can find him before anything goes horribly wrong."

Bonnie was the first to protest. "No, you could get hurt, and everyone in town has already lost enough people."

Caroline shook her head. "No, I agree with Jeremy, Bon; yeah, we've lost more citizens than we can count, but who knows what he's capable of when he's like this. Do any of us know what really happens to a vampire when they get bitten? Elena said Rose thought she was Katherine, but we have no other real information."

"You tried to do this the other night too." Jeremy stood. "I know you were just trying to keep me safe, but guess what? Jenna still died. Now, I'm going to go look for Damon before he becomes a mass murderer. Try and stop me if you want." The two looked on in shock as he walked away.

*SLP*

Alaric stuck the nail into the lock, twisting, jiggling, nothing. Twist, jiggle, repeat. It was the perfect mantra for if he ever got stuck in the Salvatore basement again – which hopefully wouldn't happen. He doubted the sheriff knew the door would automatically lock, but that didn't make him any less upset about the fact that the only thing in the room with him was a freezer of blood – he was lucky he got cell phone reception.

A door slammed upstairs and Alaric looked up, alert. Footsteps carried someone directly overhead and he yelled. "Hey! Is anyone up there?" The footsteps stopped and no one answered; he kicked the door in frustration. About a minute later, the footsteps could be heard again, this time, directly in front of the locked door. _Click_ was clear and sharp as the person unlocked it, slowly pulling the door open.

When Alaric saw who it was, he gasped.

*SLP*

Lilith took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and stepping inside. The house was empty. She knew Stefan's plan wouldn't work, and she was determined to at least say her goodbyes. Her hand slipped and the door slammed behind her. As she walked across the living room, she heard someone yell from the basement. "Hey! Is anyone up there?"

The dhampir froze at the noise and, as she did so, she heard the unmistakable sound of the rubber sole of a shoe coming in contact with metal. She moved silently down the stairs and through the small hallway until she reached the door. The sound that came from the lock when she undid it was a clear and crisp _click_. The door almost seemed to open on it's own as she pulled slightly.

When she looked inside, Alaric gasped. "Alaric?" Lilith asked, confused. "What are you doing down here?"

He struggled for an excuse, unsure of how much he should reveal to the dhampir. "Uh, your dad –"

"Suicide watch." It wasn't a question. The teacher simply nodded and Lilith continued her questioning. "And all he did was lock you in a room? Weird; I figured he'd at least _attempt_ murder by now."

She stepped aside to let him out of the room before letting the door close. "I think I'm claustrophobic now." Alaric shook his head and looked at her as if he was just realizing she was there. "I just spoke to Jeremy on the phone."

The dhampir sighed. "Of course you did. And everyone's worried about my state of mind, I'm assuming? Because no one can stop worrying about little, dhampiric me. I can take care of myself; I don't need anyone's help."

Alaric looked at her for a moment before heading up the stairs, trying to figure out who exactly she was trying to convince – him, or herself?

*SLP*

After he made sure Damon could at least stand on his own, Jeremy pressed speed dial on his phone. "Jeremy?" Alaric's voice floated out of the speaker. "Did you find him?"

He nodded, barely remembering that the teacher couldn't see his action. "Yeah, I found him; we're at the Grill."

"Alright, we'll be there in a second."

Jeremy was about to ask who "we" consisted of when the door slammed. He turned, expecting it to be the aforementioned "we," but instead, he got a nasty surprise. The last thing Jeremy Gilbert saw before feeling the sharp pain in his chest was Sheriff Forbes pulling the trigger.

*SLP*

They saw the door of the Grill slam shut as Sheriff Forbes held up her gun; less than ten seconds later, the gunshot rang out. All four of them ran faster, but even Caroline and Lilith with their vampiric speed couldn't get there in time. "Jeremy!" The dhampir was by his side in a second, ignoring the shouts of everyone around her, as well as Bonnie's futile attempts to pull her away.

"I can see what I can do, but I can't do it in the Grill," the witch spoke calmly as Alaric stepped forward. Lilith stood, allowing him to scoop up his – dare she even think it – body. The three of them exited the Grill quickly, leaving Caroline to deal with her mother.

*SLP*

"I'm waiting for your final answer, Stefan." Klaus's grin stared mockingly at him as Katherine stared at the hybrid in shock. "It's been an hour, Salvatore; his time is running out. How bad do you want that cure?"

A knife wouldn't be sharp enough to cut the tension in the air, and it hung there, thick as a phone book, until Stefan's answer came. "I'll do it."

And then the tension grew thicker.

*SLP*

Alaric laid Jeremy down where Bonnie indicated and Lilith stood back to allow the witch to do her work. "Do you think you can do it?" She asked nervously.

The witch nodded. "Yes, the witches can help." The candles lit and she began chanting Latin, the flames growing higher and higher. After a few minutes pass, she looks up and speaks in English. "They say there'll be consequences."

"Do it." Lilith spoke immediately. She didn't care, let the consequences come, they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. All that mattered right now was making sure Jeremy made it out alive.

The other two nodded – Alaric in agreement and Bonnie in understanding, the Latin continuing moments later. Darkness enveloped them as the candles were extinguished, the resulting silence suffocating them. A mutual gasp of relief was released as a single candle flickered and Jeremy tried to sit up, muttering. "What happened?"

*SLP*

The warehouse was empty except for the two vampires and the men loading the coffin into the boxcar. "The return of Stefan the Rippah," Klaus marveled, grinning. "Did you ever think it would happen?"

"Never in my wildest dreams." The Salvatore replied sarcastically.

A small smile crept onto the hybrid's face. "Well, then I helped you achieve something beyond your wildest dreams." He let out a chuckle before continuing in a darker voice. "Now, about our deal."

Stefan spoke moments after he had finished. "I said I'd do it. Tell me when and I'll follow through."

The original let out a cold laugh and shook his head. "You're willing to give up so much for your brother; but will he be able to handle the consequences of our arrangement? And how do I know you'll actually do the deed? I'll need a memento from the event to be sure."

The younger vampire ground his teeth. "I'll bring you anything." What Stefan had wanted earlier that day was the cure, now all he wanted to do was to forget about what he had to do to secure his possessions. "When?"

"Now," Klaus replied, as if the answer was obvious, his grin growing as he watched the Salvatore squirm.

His response was a stiff nod and a question. "What should I bring you?" _What do I have to convince her to give me_ was a better way to put it. After thinking it over for a moment, the hybrid voiced his answer and Stefan's blood ran cold.

"Bring me her body."

*SLP*

"I'll come by later, to make sure the spell completely worked and that you'll stay in the realm of the living." Lilith said as she, Jeremy and Alaric arrived at the Gilbert residence. "I'll head home first, to get some stuff for tomorrow as long as you don't mind as I crash here."

Jeremy shook his head. "No problem, as long as you don't mind the couch." She nodded and headed toward the woods for a quick meal, only turning to watch Jeremy and Alaric go inside.

"I guess it's time for me to catch some of Uncle Stefan's bunnies."

*SLP*

As Damon regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Elena asleep next to him. He simply lay there for a moment, thanking his lucky stars that the miracle cure had worked, surprised that Elena had stayed – until the events of a few hours before sunk in. Stefan was gone, Katherine had taken Ziela with her wherever she was going, and Alaric's call in which he informed them that Jeremy had been shot – he'd lived, thanks to Bonnie, but that didn't change the fact that he was shot and killed – the helpful call had also informed them that Lilith had gone hunting and would go back to the boarding house before she returned to the Gilbert residence.

Damon muttered a Shakespeare line to himself – better late than never – to pass a few minutes. "How oft when men are at the point of death have they been merry, which their keepers call a lightening before death! Oh, how may I call this a lightening?" Out of pure habit, he muttered the modern version as well. "How often are men happy right before they die! They call it a lightness before death. Oh, how can I call this a lightness?"

Careful to not wake the human still sleeping beside him, he rose and travelled to the next room over, Lilith's room. There was no sign that she'd been home. But Alaric's call had been hours ago, shouldn't she have been there by then? He walked through the house as quiet as he could, not wanting to wake and worry Elena, skipping the squeaking floorboards as he knew the twins had done on multiple occasions for late night ice cream.

Everything was just as he remembered leaving it that morning when Stefan locked him in the basement; no one had been there except for Katherine to bring the cure before picking Ziela up at the movie and dragging her on the Great American Adventure the bitch had planned. But Lilith had never been there, he was sure of that. He tried to reason with his out of control thoughts; _she decided to just crash there_ was probably the least helpful. _She's just sleeping in a tree again, that's all _was better, but still not comforting.

Damon Salvatore forced the panic out of him, promising to deal with it in the morning if she hadn't been heard from, before going back upstairs and to bed.

*SLP*

A bunny wasn't the ideal meal after days of no new blood in her system at all, but it was as close as Lilith Salvatore-Pierce was going to get after she scared off that deer a few minutes earlier; every creature should have heard the animal dart through the dry leaves, but luck was in her favor when it came to food that night. Only the rabbit remained in the area and she would get it if it was the last thing she did. She checked her watch in the dim light of the moon, sighing in defeat as she realized her last chance for goodbye had been missed.

She tried to keep her mind off of it, but every time she tried to focus on the rabbit, her thoughts would wrap back around. What if that rabbit had a family? Children it would leave behind? For all she knew, it was trying to protect its family by braving the near blackness of midnight. How could she kill it after all she'd been through in the past two days?

Looking back, she may have regretted pausing to think about her meal's situation, because just as she crouched to pounce, she felt a sharp pain in her neck and the already dark world faded to ebony black, the subtle stench of death filling the air.

**FINN**


	48. NOTE

**A/N**

**For anyone who is following this story but not me as an author, or is not watching for more of my fanfiction, I have posted a follow-up one-shot titled Factors Unknown as well as a sequel that so far has 12 chapters and I'm working on a 13th titled Lost In Translation. It would be fantastic if anyone who has read The Story Of Lilith Pierce but not Factors Unknown or Lost In Translation could look at those as well!**

**And, if you watch The Tomorrow People, I've just posted the first chapter of a fic titled Liberation In Submission. Give it a read?**

**Peace In.**


End file.
